


Тёплое тело - детективу дело

by Apolline



Category: Sherlock (TV), Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Jim Is Good, M/M, Skeletons, Zombie John, Zombie Moran, Zombies, Zombies are cured, or almost good
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 32,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке - Покойники ходят по земле и норовят употребить в пищу живых, которые, оставшись в катастрофическом меньшинстве, с трудом держат оборону. Перемены начинаются, когда один зомби спасает парня вместо того, чтобы его съесть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> даты написания: 16 февраля 2013 - 19 октября 2013, 21:45  
> Бета - Графин

**Pov**

Всем привет, меня зовут… А, в общем-то, нет смысла с этого начинать, я едва ли смогу вам представиться. Лучше я начну по-другому. Я живу в заброшенном санатории, или правильнее будет сказать - провожу здесь свою смерть? Все мы живем здесь, и все мы давно мертвы. Почему именно в этом месте? Я не знаю, возможно, при жизни мы все здесь бывали, или что-то в остатках нашего подсознания гонит нас сюда, ведь даже новенькие безошибочно находят сюда дорогу, дорогу «домой» как большинство из нас привыкло обозначать это место. Не так то много слов мы способны вспомнить: «дом» – санаторий, бывший, наверное, когда-то очень популярным местом, судя по его размерам, «голод» - обозначает необходимость собраться в группу и отправиться в город, мы медлительны, и по одному шансы поймать еду значительно снижаются, хоть мы и мертвы, но конечная смерть всё же пугает, даже если мы и не можем этого показать, «город», последнее слово - значит еду. Кроме этих слов мы не произносим ничего кроме рыков и хрипов. Вот и сейчас, я сижу на первом этаже со своим «другом» (мы иногда сидим и мычим вместе, «Мо» в моем мычании обозначает его, почему так, я вспомнить не могу, звук похожий на жужжание в его «речи», вроде, обозначает меня.) и хриплю что-то неразборчивое, он также эмоционально отвечает. Неожиданно, поверх обычно крутящихся в моей голове мыслей, всплывает слово.

\- Голод, - напрягая связки, выдавливаю я, глаза второго зомби поднимаются на меня.

\- Город, - пытается кивнуть он.

Мы встаем и ковыляем к другим зомби, распространяя идею. Собравшаяся голодная компания выдвигается и, нестройно покачиваясь, продвигается к городу, той его части, что не обнесена стеной. Я помню, что к стене подходить опасно, мы едим мозги, но терять свои не хотим. Возможно, нам повезет, и сегодня мы найдем очередную группку живых. На прошлой неделе мы поймали таких рядом с больницей, вспомнить бы еще, что людям там может понадобиться… Иногда мне кажется, что я вот-вот вспомню, но воспоминания всегда ускользают, вместе с именем, всё, что я могу вспомнить - это лишь крест и буква, больше ничего.

**Конец Pov**

\- Ты можешь двигаться хоть чуточку грациознее? Если нас заметят, то о своих медикаментах можете забыть, а я лишусь реактивов! Или твоих умственных способностей не хватает на то, чтобы скоординировать свои движения?! - Юноша недовольно сверкнул глазами на темноволосого парня с крысиным лицом, который вот уже в третий раз задевал что-то, что с грохотом падало на бетонный пол.

\- А ты, псих, мог бы и предупредить! - обиженно рыкнул тот в ответ.

\- Парни, тише, если будете орать, то нам точно несдобровать, причем я не уверен в том, кого нам стоит бояться сейчас больше: зомби или твоего брата, Шерлок,- попытался урезонить спутников полноватый молодой человек с маленькими, но добродушными глазами.

\- Уверяю тебя Майк, мой брат страшнее, зомбику ты можешь просто вынести мозг, с Майкрофтом это не пройдёт.

\- Твой брат просто беспокоится о тебе, ценил бы это. Семья в наши дни….

\- Я прекрасно знаю твою позицию, Грег, я не так туп, как некоторые,- здесь он покосился на первого парня, Андерсона, - чтобы мне требовалось повторять по нескольку раз.

\- Всё, ребят, успокаивайтесь, если я правильно помню твои объяснения, мы почти выбрались, я прав?

\- Да, после той двери будьте начеку, мы можем не встретить никого за всю нашу вылазку, но, также, приключения могут начаться сразу, тогда придётся возвращаться, - Шерлок сказал это и, вытащив пистолет, двинулся к двери. Лестрейд, Стемпфорд и Андерсон, тоже приготовив оружие, двинулись следом.

Снаружи никого не оказалось, и компания перебежками двинулась к лаборатории, в которой они надеялись найти необходимые им вещества. Лаборатория располагалась в небольшом двухэтажном здании, и прежде чем войти, парни осмотрели здание по периметру, заглядывая в окна, чтобы войдя не наткнуться на неприятный сюрприз, в виде голодных до их мозгов трупаков. Закончив внешний осмотр, они проникли внутрь. Запасы реактивов и некоторых медикаментов нашлись на втором этаже. Лестрейд, который пришёл сюда только потому, что волновался за своего кудрявого друга, ведь он прекрасно знал, как Шерлок, увлекаясь чем-то, не замечал ничего вокруг, предложил просто брать всё, что есть и сваливать побыстрей. За такое предложение он заслужил три взгляда говорящих «не неси чепуху», но только Майк снизошёл до пояснения:

\- Мы не можем взять всё, во-первых их слишком много, и почти все в стеклянных упаковках, мы определенно что-нибудь разобьём, особенно если придётся убегать от трупов. А во-вторых, если некоторые реактивы случайно смешаются, могут получиться очень опасные вещества, а мы об этом даже не узнаем.

Грег недовольно поджал губы, но кивнул. Он двинулся вдоль полок, вчитываясь в названия, и при этом внимательно прислушиваясь к окружающим звукам. Шерлок уже зарылся в какой-то шкаф и увлеченно бормотал что-то себе под нос. «Чокнутый экспериментатор»,- как можно тише прокомментировал Андерсон. Тут Грегори показалось, что был какой-то звук.

\- Вы слышали? - спросил он, напряжённо вслушиваясь.

\- Кажется, да, - нахмурился Стемпфорд, - надо валить.

\- Что? - удивлённо спросил отвлёкшийся от колб Холмс, - бросьте, вы просто себя накручиваете, я ничего не слышал, продолжайте искать.

\- Но…

\- Майк, я не хочу этого говорить, но псих прав, вам просто почудилось, не отвлекайтесь.

Лестрейд посмотрел на дверь и, в мутном стекле, заметил шатающуюся тень, тут же появились другие. Майк тоже заметил, и бросился к Шерлоку, стоявшему у шкафа, ближе всего к двери, но слишком занятому содержимым, чтобы заметить тени. Оттянув того от шкафа, полноватый парень сам оказался спиной к двери, и в этот момент она открылась, запуская внутрь хрипящие звуки, сопровождающие голодных зомби.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov**

Мы долго блуждаем по опустевшему городу, временами натыкаясь на скелетов, недовольных нашим приходом, конкуренция им не нужна, но и нас они не едят. Эти существа быстрее и сильнее нас, возможно потому, что мертвой плоти на них почти не осталось, и она не препятствует их движениям. Проходя мимо больницы, встретили пирующую группу трупаков, значит, нам сегодня здесь не перепадет. И все же почему людей так тянет к этому месту?  
Пройдя еще пару кварталов, мы чуем их. Едва уловимый запах живых исходит от невысокого здания. "Лаборатория" всплыло в голове слово, я не придаю этому значения, мы уже поднимаемся на второй этаж, ведомые запахом. Когда тот становится четче, мы останавливаемся напротив двери, звуки не проходят через нее, но нам хватает и силуэтов видимых сквозь муть стекла. Мой приятель идет первым, он пихает дверь, и она распахивается. Сразу за дверью стоит человек, упитанный, мой товарищ бросается на него, пока люди не успели отреагировать. Все мы входим следом и люди отмирают, только войдя, я получаю чем-то тяжелым по голове. Человек с крысиным лицом стоит рядом, держа в руках металлических ящик, которым и огрел меня. Я хватаю его за ногу и валю на пол. Трое наших уже едят того упитанного человека. Я и еще один убили того, что ударил меня, мы пируем. Мы не съедаем людей полностью, большинство вообще предпочитают есть только мозг. Их воспоминания - иллюзия жизни для нас. Я же ем только плоть, чужие воспоминания не приносят мне удовлетворения, однажды попробовав, я навсегда отказался от этих иллюзий, однако я не желаю порождать нам подобных, потому мозг в любом случае отделяется от тела. Слышаться выстрелы, оставшиеся живые пытаются спастись. Наевшись, я поднимаю голову: наши теснят тех двоих, патроны у людей кончились, но и наших почти не осталось. Один человек падает, и я не вижу, что происходит за столами, где он упал, один из трупаков направляется к нему, и оставшиеся двое теряют к нему интерес, поворачиваются к последнему. Мне его не видно и я обхожу шкафы с другой стороны, чтобы посмотреть. Он совсем близко. Я замираю, я не могу оторваться от созерцания его. Молодой, высокий парень, с темными длинными кудрями на голове, скуластым лицом, выразительными губами и невероятными, леденистыми, но очень живыми глазами. Первый раз я вижу живого которого мне не хочется съесть, физически, то есть, я не люблю причинять людям боль, но теперь это моя природа, сейчас эта природа молчит. Мне показалось, что что-то дернулось в моей груди, когда я увидел как он движется. Четким быстрым движением парень вытаскивает нож и метает его в зомби, попадая точно в глаз. Я замечаю, что еще один наш продвигается к нему, и я не раздумывая, что это я делаю, подскакиваю к юноше и сваливаю его на пол, показывая другому трупу, что это мое. Зомби делает к нам шаг, но я рычу, и тот разворачивается и бредет к другим пирующим. А парень времени не терял, я замечаю, что из бока у меня торчит большой осколок стекла. Я недоуменно вытаскиваю его и отбрасываю в сторону. Человек подо мной дергается, пытаясь выбраться, но я сильнее его. В его глазах паника, страх. Я хочу успокоить его, хочу чтобы он знал, что не собираюсь его есть. И не дам другим этого сделать. Я отчаянно пытаюсь вспомнить слова, хоть какие-нибудь, какие помогут ему меня понять.

\- По... - слово застревает, я напрягаюсь и пробую еще раз,- помощь...

\- Что? - пораженно переспрашивает он, паника и страх не ушли, но в его взгляде появляется что-то еще, любопытство, возможно.

\- Помо... Помогу, -хриплю я.

Я принюхиваюсь к нему, сладко пахнет жизнью. Не пойдет, они сразу захотят его. Что же делать? Я не хочу, чтобы он умирал или становился таким как мы. Он выглядит как-то иначе, не так как все живые, в нем что-то особенное, как во всех вещах, что я порой подбираю. Вот если бы другие не чувствовали сейчас его запах, они решили бы что он один из нас, я бы вывел его. Откуда желание спасать? Кажется это что-то знакомое... Но не время об этом думать, парень опять вырывается. Из моего бока на него попадает то, что теперь во мне вместо крови. И я понимаю что надо делать. Обмакиваю руку в этой жидкости и обмазываю ей его кожу. Вдыхаю запах, живым почти не пахнет, так же как от всех новеньких.

\- Выведу,- произношу еще одно вспомнившееся слово. Он растерянно смотрит, а я поднимаюсь, увлекая его за собой. Проходя мимо столов, замечаю, что один из живых еще шевелится, придавленный уже окончательно мертвыми телами. Новый зомби? По запаху не уловить он весь в нашей крови. Я просто прохожу мимо, это сейчас не важно. Стараюсь аккуратно подталкивать своего живого перед собой. Оставшиеся зомби, включая моего товарища, снова собираются в группу. Нас стало значительно меньше. Никто не обращает внимания на живого, и мы выдвигаемся обратно. Весь путь парень озирается по сторонам, и ему очень везет, что зомби сыты и ни на что не обращают внимания, иначе даже им он показался бы подозрительным.

**Конец Pov**

Шерлок был поражен: он первый раз видел говорящего зомби, он был среди зомби и те не нападали на него, и главное один из этих зомби спасает ему жизнь. Хотя парень и предполагал, что, скорее всего, тот просто хочет съесть его позже. В парне боролись два желания – сбежать и понаблюдать.

Дело в том, что юноша был очень любопытен и в немалой степени умен, что позволяло ему считать своё любопытство, весьма, оправданным, и называть его скорее научным интересом. Его любопытство было столь сильно, что однажды прочитав где-то про детективов, людей которые разгадывали тайны, Шерлок сам провозгласил себя детективом и начал разгадывать те тайны, что мог найти. В современном мире в детективах не было надобности, людям хватало проблем с трупами, потому за стеной не было преступности, не было и детективов, разгадывающих убийства. Оттого новый детектив исследовал тайные ходы, о которых никто не знал, изучал применения найденных в старом городе вещей, старался разгадать тайны скрываемые военными, в общем, деятельность его не была профессией в современном понимании, более того преимущественно была нелегальна, о чем не редко припоминал его старший брат. Майкрофт занимал важную должность в управлении застенным обществом, фактически он был главным во всем, чего ни коснись, фактически, но, однако не официально. Символом власти оставался мэр.

И так, несмотря на силу своего любопытства, Шерлок решил, что изучать зомби было бы практичнее и безопаснее, поймав одного из них, что он обязательно сделает позже, а сейчас надо было спасаться. Но стоило парню дёрнуться, как тот зомби, что недавно говорил с ним, перехватил его за предплечье, с силой удерживая в «строю».

\- Оп…пасно, - зомби явно испытывал затруднения в произношении слов.

Всю дальнейшую дорогу оживший мертвец не спускал с него глаз, очевидно стараясь не допустить побега. От безысходности парень постарался изучить своего конвоира. Пришёл к выводу, что тот при жизни был военным, скорее всего из тех, что эвакуировали последние районы и сами не успели спастись. Такой вывод он сделал из внешнего вида: штаны военной раскраски, навряд ли стилизованные, простая майка-боксёрка, имевшая когда-то светлый цвет, мощные ботинки, люди не носят и не носили такие в повседневной жизни, на шее болталась цепочка, похожая на те, на которых носят военные жетоны и, что самое примечательное, у зомби была слишком прямая, для трупа, осанка, как если бы даже после смерти мышцы помнили старые тренировки.

Группа подошла к старому санаторию, и зомби, зайдя внутрь, начали разбредаться в разные стороны. Здесь их были сотни, покачиваясь и хрипя, они бродили бесцельно тут и там, или просто сидели где-то, уставившись в одну точку. Подталкивая, время от времени, зомби повёл парня куда-то вдаль. Чем дальше они шли, тем меньше трупов попадалось им на пути. Остановившись возле двери с крестом, зомби отпер её и запихнул Шерлока внутрь. Парень удивлённо замер, осматривая помещение, и испуганно вздрогнул, когда зомби приблизился к нему. Тот схватил его за локоть и потащил вглубь помещения. Усадив юношу на кресло, стоявшее сразу за стеллажом с множеством разнообразных, несвязанных друг с другом, предметов, трупак попытался сказать:

\- Дом… Безопасно…

Шерлок с сомнением посмотрел на мертвого и еще раз окинул взглядом помещение. Оно было небольшим и имело две двери, через одну они вошли, назначение другой пока оставалось неизвестно. У одной стены стояло два шкафа, за прозрачными дверцами которого, были видны медикаменты, у другой два таких же шкафа были заняты всевозможными предметами, возле одного такого шкафа Шерлок сейчас и сидел. Еще у стены, вдоль которой ютились медикаменты, стоял стол. К столу был прислонено оружие, а на спинке, стоявшего перед столом стула, висела куртка с крестом на рукаве. На подоконнике стоял магнитофон, и по отсутствию пыли, можно было сказать, что им часто пользуются. Зомби, слушающий музыку, разбирающийся в медикаментах, владеющий оружием и способный говорить? Это сильно отличалось от представлений парня о заражённых. Что заставило его задаться вопросом, который он не смог сдержать:

\- Да кто же ты, черт побери?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov**

  
Кто я? Что я должен сказать? Он и сам должен видеть, что я труп. Может мне нужно представиться? Но я ведь не помню…надо постараться.

\- Дж…Дже…- я замолкаю, не могу вспомнить, совершено, эта буква всплывает в памяти, но имя… Имени мне не вспомнить.

\- Дж? Ты что, хочешь назвать своё имя? - в ответ я киваю головой, а он продолжает: - Ты не можешь произнести или не знаешь как тебя зовут?

\- Буква,- почти страдальчески говорю я, если бы я мог вкладывать больше эмоций в голос, то точно получилось бы страдальчески, но я так давно не разговаривал, я не знаю сколько, но точно давно, тогда ещё я был живым.

\- Буква… Ты вспомнил только начало? - я опять киваю, наверное, я похож на ту шатающую головой игрушку, что нашёл недавно в одной машине, а парень продолжает спрашивать: - Может Джеймс? Нет? Джек? Тоже не то? Тогда может Джон? Ни что не звучит знакомо?

Я пожимаю плечами, точно не Джеймс и не Джек, Джон заставляет меня задуматься, но я все равно не помню.

\- Значит, будешь Джоном, тебе идёт, да и хоть на это имя ты не трясёшь головой как промокший пёс. И это не ответ на мой вопрос, я спрашивал кто ты, а не как тебя зовут.

Я удивлённо смотрю на него, странный он, я зомби и это очевидно, или что-то заставило его усомниться и поэтому он сейчас не боится и так спокоен? Я решил прояснить ситуацию:

-Зомби…Боишься? - слово «зомби» тяжело произнести, и мне не нравится как оно звучит, не буду больше его произносить.

\- Пф… - фыркает он. - Я не слепой, я вижу, что ты зомби, но ты какой-то не такой… Зомби не говорят, понимаешь? И людей съедают, а не таскают за собой, и, я полагаю, зомби не слушают музыку, не хранят оружие и медикаменты. Зачем они вам, вы же уже мертвы… И нет, не боюсь, ты не предпринимаешь попыток нападения и мы здесь одни, так что в случае чего я смогу отбиться.

\- Есть… Не буду… - мне кажется, что сказать надо было не так, но это уже похоже на предложение, возможно, я начинаю вспоминать, как надо разговаривать.

\- Значит, ты сыт… Сколько времени пройдёт прежде чем ты снова проголодаешься? Вы ведь идёте в город, только когда голодны?

\- Да…неделя…? - неуверенно отвечаю я, не могу быть уверен в точности, сколько времени, но примерно неделя, однако, так длинно изъясниться я пока не могу.

\- Значит около недели? Тогда пока ты мне не угроза? - он снова получает кивок в ответ. - Ты собираешься меня здесь держать, пока не проголодаешься?

\- Помогу, - мотая головой, возражаю я.

\- Поможешь к стене вернуться? Как же ты себе это представляешь, своими ссохшимися мозгами?

Я пожал плечами, я, и правда, пока это не представлял. Но ещё мне захотелось возмутиться, по поводу мозгов, я был уверен, что они не могут быть ссохшимися.

\- Ладно, об этом я подумаю, но сначала ответишь на вопросы? - и снова я лишь киваю в ответ. - Начнем с того, помнишь ли ты как умер?

Я отрицательно качаю головой, хмурясь в попытках что-то вспомнить, но, как и всегда, ничего…

\- Так, дальше, кем ты был при жизни, помнишь? Хоть что-то о том, когда ты был жив?

\- Буква… Крест…

\- Так ну с буквой разобрались. Что с крестом?

\- Крест… - я нахмурился, пытаясь придумать, как объяснить, очень сложно что-то сказать, когда сам не понимаешь что помнишь. Подумав, я показал на рукав висящей на стуле куртки, там был тот самый крест, в голову приходит ещё слово. - Больница…

\- Думаешь, ты работал в больнице, - в ответ ему я качаю головой, нет, я так не думаю, я просто отвечаю на вопрос, говорю что помню. Он меняет положение на кресле, забираясь на него с ногами и воодушевленно говорит. - Хочешь, я скажу кое-что о твоей жизни?

Я удивлён, откуда ему знать о моей жизни, ведь даже я не знаю, но я киваю, уже в который раз.

\- Ты был военным медиком и эвакуировал людей из зараженной зоны, но где-то не успел и подвергся нападению, сам став тем от кого спасал людей.

Я действительно в шоке, откуда он мог узнать, почему он смог, а я нет? Я усаживаюсь напротив него на пол, и с неподдельным интересом смотрю на него, мне бы хотелось, чтобы он объяснил. Только сейчас я понимаю, что мне действительно интересно узнать, что значит крест и буква, зачем нужна больница, почему здесь висит эта куртка…но я не знаю как спросить, с чего начать, как сформулировать.

\- Как…почему? - предпринимаю попытку спросить, но получается непонятно.

\- Тебе интересно как я это узнал? - искренне обрадовался он, мне это показалось странным, а он тем временем, добавил. - Ну да, наверное, для зомби это интересно…людям обычно не нравится, если я им о них же рассказываю.

Он погрузился в какие-то свои раздумья, и я решил напомнить о себе.

-Как? - повторил я вопрос.

\- Это элементарно, посмотри на свою одежду! Военная раскраска брюк, тяжёлая обувь, простая майка, конечно, это могло бы быть стилизацией, но военная куртка подтверждает, что это не так, да и твоя осанка… ты не заметил, что не горбишься как остальные трупаки?- Я отрицательно мотнул головой, конечно, я не замечал, я вообще мало чего замечаю, внимание рассеяно, а живой объяснял дальше,- Значит, нет сомнений, что ты военный, ну а нашивка на куртке и дураку скажет что медик, да еще и больница в твоих воспоминаниях, возможно медиком ты решил стать раньше, чем военным. С обстоятельствами твоей смерти всё тоже легко, все военные были задействованы в эвакуации, а большинство медиков направлялось в зараженные районы, учитывая, что сейчас ты мёртв, не трудно догадаться, что сам эвакуироваться ты не успел.

Может быть, для него всё это и было легко, но только вот для меня нет. Я столько времени не мог ничего вспомнить, а он за пару минут смог узнать самое важное. Более того теперь, когда он говорил «спасать» и «медики» я наконец вспомнил, что такое больница, в голове промелькнули какие-то кадры: Я одет в эту куртку, в руках оружие, и тот, кто сейчас в моём лексиконе зовётся «Мо» кричит «Джон»… Я изумлён, всё, что я могу сказать это:

\- Потрясающе, - слово выходит на удивление точно, и мне не приходиться сильно напрягаться, чтобы произнести его, оно вырывается само собой.

\- Это не так, но спасибо, - мне кажется, что живой отчего-то смутился, его острые скулы слегка порозовели, он с лёгкой и приятной улыбкой посмотрел на меня (до этого его взгляд метался по комнате).- Шерлок Холмс, кстати.

\- Джон, - я улыбаюсь широко и протягиваю ему руку, понимаю, что это глупо, он ведь сам недавно назвал моё имя, но, тем не менее, что-то мне подсказывает, что так правильно. Шерлок смеётся и пожимает мне руку, и я чувствую, как искра зажигается в моей груди, и тепло разливается внутри.

**Конец Pov**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Знаешь, Джон, а из тебя получится отличная загадка! - воодушевлённо выдал Шерлок, всё ещё изучающе глядя на зомби.

-М? - непонимающе промычал тот в ответ, он даже не знал каким вопросом выразить свое непонимание высказанной парнем фразы. Но, как он уже заметил, Холмсу не нужно было много слов, чтобы понять своего собеседника, если, конечно, можно назвать таковым Джона, изредка выдавливающего из себя слова.

\- Понимаешь, ты ведь загадка, говорящий зомби! У меня есть уникальная возможность изучить тебя в живом виде, мёртвыми вы ничем от людей уже не отличаетесь, ну кроме состава крови, но анатомически я уже имел возможность вас изучить. А сейчас, я могу наблюдать за тобой в, так сказать, естественной среде обитания. И я смогу разгадать, почему ты отличаешься от других зомби, что я встречал! А как думаешь, есть другие, такие как ты? А может на определённой стадии все становятся такими? Или наоборот, ты не дошёл до той, когда речь окончательно забыта? Может, ты не полностью заражён? Или это другой вид вируса? О, как же я это люблю! Разгадывать то, о чём другие не знают!- парень тараторил так, что Джон, даже если бы и хотел, не успел бы ничего вставить, а на поток вопросов, которые перечислял Шерлок, он только активно пожимал плечами. Однако ему было интересно, почему это всё приводит живого в такое возбуждение.

\- Почему? - кратко спросил он, полагая, что парень его поймёт.

\- Потому что я детектив! - юноша гордо вскинул голову и пояснил. - Я сам так решил, хотя брат и считает, что это не настоящая профессия.

\- Детективы разгадываю? - постарался сформулировать свой вопрос бывший военный, слова уже немного легче давались ему.

\- Именно! Они могут найти решения любых загадок, я читал, что они могут определить профессию по одному только пальцу руки! Я, правда, пока не научился, но я активно тренирую дедукцию, через несколько лет это уже будет мне под силу!- при рассказе о детективах, в глазах у Шерлока буквально вспыхнул огонь. 

Сидящий на полу Джон растерянно смотрел на свою ладонь, думая, как его пальцы могут помочь кому-то понять кто он. Самопровозглашённый детектив смотрел на него с усмешкой, первый раз он общался с кем-то, кто так серьёзно воспринимал все его слова. Это радовало, но в то же время разочаровывало, ведь это был всего лишь зомби, пусть и очень необычный, едва ли он мог действительно понять всю прелесть того, что описывал Шерлок. Тут парень, не удержавшись, громко зевнул, он не спал уже несколько дней, так как перед вылазкой был занят своим очередным экспериментом. Теперь он ещё подумал о том, что пока его нет, Майкрофт обязательно выкинет его экспериментальные образцы, ведь они «просто отвратительны, Шерлок!».

Джон же, заметив зевок гостя, вспомнил о том, что живым, в отличие от них, необходим сон, «минимум восемь часов в день» подсказала просыпающаяся память. Зомби встал и подошёл к той двери, что пока оставалась неизведанной для детектива. Открыв её, мужчина обернулся к Шерлоку и приглашающе мотнул головой. Парень выбрался из кресла и с любопытством двинулся к двери. 

Дверь вела в следующую комнату. Зайдя, парень увидел стоящую в углу кушетку, которой, судя по всему, никто не пользовался вот уже много лет. Она была накрыта клеёнкой, которая покрылась внушительным слоем пыли, только на одном углу пыли не было, будто кто-то регулярно сидел исключительно на этом уголке. Был так же стеллаж, пустой, но видимо он когда-то был предназначен для хранения документации, полочки были подписаны цифрами и буквами. Большой шкаф стоял у другой стены, с него свисало засохшее растение. А справа была распахнута дверь в уборную. Больше в комнате ничего не было. 

Джон подошёл к кушетке и сдёрнул с неё клеёнку, под ней обнаружились чистая белая простыня и такая же подушка. Потом зомби открыл шкаф и достал с верхней полки большое одеяло, ему пришлось привстать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до нужного предмета, и он чуть не потерял равновесие, что, в общем-то, не редкость для его посмертной жизни. Он отдал одеяло Шерлоку и произнёс:

\- Спать, - он был удивлён услышать в своём голосе командные нотки, первый раз за всё это время в его речи появилась эмоция.

\- Эм… В этом нет необходимости, - попытался вернуть одеяло парень, хоть он и не боялся сейчас зомби, но и засыпать в одном с ним помещении совершенно не желал, не настолько он был безрассудным. Джон нахмурился, он знал, что человек должен поспать, и видел, что тот физически в этом сейчас нуждается, потому его отказ был нелогичен. Он предположил, что юноша всё-таки его боится, тогда ему нужно было показать, что угрозы нет. Зомби оттолкнул обратно, протянутое ему, одеяло.

-Спи, - кивнул он, а сам отошёл к окну и забрался на подоконник, уставившись в окно. Однако через несколько секунд добавил: - Восемь часов…

\- В тебе заговорил медик? - удивлённо спросил Шерлок, тем не менее, направляясь к кушетке. Мёртвый лишь неопределённо мотнул головой, сам не зная, что этим хотел сказать.

\- Память, - попробовал объясниться он.

\- А говорил, не помнишь ничего.

\- Говорил, - кивнул тот и всё так же смотрел куда-то вдаль.

Брюнет устроился на кушетке, рассудив, что может и притвориться, что спит, раз уж зомби так важно, чтобы он лёг. Постаравшись устроиться поудобнее, он лёг на бок и посмотрел на своего спасителя-заключителя. Тот всё так же сидел на подоконнике, смотря в какую-то одну точку. На улице постепенно темнело, и в сумерках зомби казался почти живым, не было видно раненого Шерлоком бока, незаметны были шрамы, только один, был хорошо виден, на плече, было не понятно от чего он, и был ли получен ещё при жизни или уже нет. Сейчас детектив смотрел на Джона, уже не пытаясь что-то выяснить, а просто запоминая его внешность. Бывший военный был невысокого роста, но крепко сложенный, натренированные при жизни мышцы всё ещё удерживали фигуру, светлые волосы были коротко по-военному острижены, что неудивительно, у мёртвых волосы не отрастали, а в больших печальных глазах сейчас отражался свет угасающего дня. По внешнему виду можно было предположить, что когда умер, мужчина был лет на пять старше самого Шерлока. И это показалось парню ужасно несправедливым. Почему столь молодой и, как предположил юноша, хороший, при жизни, человек, должен был превратиться в то, что он сейчас есть. Детектив вспомнил и о своих товарищах, которые вероятнее всего умерли сегодня там, в лаборатории. Они не были ему друзьями, не считая Грегори, с которым Шерлок вместе рос, родители Лестрейда погибли на одной из официальных вылазок, и, десятилетним мальчиком, он был принят в семью Холмсов. Тем не менее, парню было жаль их, ведь они все, даже надоедливый Андерсон, были ещё очень молоды и не заслуживали такой смерти. Он вспомнил, что когда зомби вёл его, он видел Грега, тот был ещё жив, но возможно заражён. Молодой человек решил уточнить у Джона:

\- Эй, Джон! - зомби повернулся к нему. - А мои товарищи, они умерли или станут такими же, как вы?

\- Нет,- покачал головой Джон, тут он вспомнил парня за столами, придавленного парой мёртвых зомби. - Один может…

\- Грегори? Тот, что дольше всех оборонялся вместе со мной?

\- Может, жив, - кивнул в ответ зомби.

\- То есть он либо жив, либо станет зомби?- уточнил детектив. Получив утвердительный кивок, спросил ещё: - А почему остальные не станут?

\- Мозг…

\- Что с мозгом?

\- Больше нет…

\- То есть, в зомби превращаются только те, у кого мозг сохраняется? - получив ещё один кивок, парень погрузился в размышления на эту тему и не заметил, как заснул. 

Когда Джон понял, что человек заснул, он слез с подоконника и уселся напротив кушетки, рассматривая парня, и пытаясь понять, что же кажется в нём таким особенным, что отличает его от других живых, которых, следуя своим новым инстинктам, он без раздумий бы съел. На какой-то момент он прикрыл глаза, и ему почудилось, что перед внутренним взором возникла смутно знакомая фигура, однако видение быстро исчезло, и он продолжил смотреть на своего нового знакомого. Так он провёл всю ночь, не шелохнувшись сидя рядом с кушеткой.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov**  

  
За всю ночь я так и не смог понять, что за образ я увидел, когда на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Казалось, это было что-то важное, и это что-то было каким-то образом связано с этим человеком, лежащим сейчас на кушетке. Я провел всю ночь глядя на него, и это было не так, как я обычно смотрел на что-нибудь за окном, бездумно, не концентрируя внимание, нет, я запомнил каждую черточку его лица. Думаю, закрыв глаза, я смогу полностью восстановить его портрет, вплоть до каждой родинки, до каждой незначительной мимической морщинки. Он кажется мне прекрасным, но даже не из-за внешности, не думаю, что внешность вообще может быть важна для зомби. В каждой его черточке теплится жизнь, и это куда больше восхищает меня, чем какая-либо внешняя характеристика. А еще невообразимый аромат, аромат его жизни. Не лишним будет сказать, что, не смотря на то, что мы мертвы, у нас превосходное обоняние. Не на простые запахи конечно, но на запах живых существ, их жизней. У Шерлока самый восхитительный запах, какой я встречал, и при этом, он не вызывает у меня желания его съесть, и это прекрасно, мне кажется, будто это может вернуть мне человечность. Пустые мечты, разумеется. Есть и еще одна вещь, которая кажется мне невероятной - его разум. Он очень рационален и логичен, он не паникует зазря, а предпочитает сначала во всем разобраться, а еще, он замечает то, чего не могу заметить я. Хотя, возможно, если бы я был живым, это бы не поражало меня так сильно, я не знаю.

Когда за окном занимается заря, и первые лучи проникают в комнату, сквозь пыльные стекла, я вспоминаю, что после ночного сна у живых следует прием пищи. Забавно, раньше я не мог вспомнить ничего, сколько бы ни старался, а сейчас воспоминания сами всплывают, словно мозг сам решает какую информацию мне предоставить. Я понимаю, что в моих владениях едва ли найдется что-то пригодное для потребления человеком. Мне требуется несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, где в этом громадном здании можно найти пищу. Когда я делаю вывод о том, где стоит поискать, я встаю и иду на выход, отчаянно надеясь, что детектив не проснется, пока меня не будет. Не знаю, говорит ли во мне умерший военный или врач, но в памяти всплывает информация о том, что на случай чрезвычайных происшествий в подвалах оборудовано нечто на подобии бункеров, в которых должны храниться сухие пайки. К счастью, воспоминания оказываются верны, и я беру пару мешков, на случай если не все сохранилось пригодным для употребления. На обратном пути я замечаю автомат с газировкой, очередной раз поражаюсь количеству воспоминаний, раньше я проходил мимо этой штуковины и даже не задумывался. Не раздумывая долго, в моем состоянии это не имеет смысла, я ломаю боковую стенку, и аппарат раскрывается. Из него выкатываются разноцветные баночки, я собираю часть и рассовываю по мешкам. Нагружённый, я возвращаюсь в свою обитель. Человек все еще спит, но, когда я сгружаю свою ношу на пол в той комнате, где он спит, Шерлок просыпается от шума столкнувшихся с полом баночек. Он подскакивает на кровати и сонно моргает, глядя на меня. Возможно, спросонья он не вспоминает сразу, где находится, так как между его бровями пролегает тревожная морщинка. Однако, вскоре на лице отражается понимание и оно снова приобретает спокойное выражение.

\- Так, значит все-таки не сон, - ероша кудрявые волосы, констатирует юноша. Я могу только пожать плечами, я плохо помню, что такое сон. А он тем временем осматривает причину своего пробуждения. - Что это?

\- Еда,- меня радует, что на этот вопрос можно ответить одним словом. Слова по отдельности у меня звучат уже вполне неплохо.

\- Кому?

\- Тебе, - он же не думает, что я буду таскать человеческие конечности в мешках, зачем мне это, все равно, мы едим только свежее, живое.

\- Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что у нас с тобой разный рацион? - у меня уходит некоторое время, чтобы вспомнить значение слова "рацион", вспомнив, я активно киваю.

Подтаскиваю к нему мешки, предлагая ему проверить. Брюнет зарывается в мешки с головой, время от времени с довольными комментариями вытаскивая какой-нибудь брикет или еще что-либо. Выбрав то, что ему понравилось, парень начинает трапезу. Он ест с удовольствием, а я внимательно слежу за его действиями. Я не помню, как едят люди, я не раз видел, как это делают такие как я, и, если подумать, то зрелище совершенно не привлекательное. Детектив ест так... Ну, по-человечески одним словом. Мне интересно наблюдать за ним. Но он, похоже, не правильно понял мой интерес.

\- Хочешь попробовать? - спрашивает он и протягивает мне что-то в пестрой обертке, "батончик" быстро комментирует подсознание. Я беру протянутую вещь и сначала просто кручу ее в руках, пытаясь вспомнить, что делать с этим дальше. Человек добавляет, когда видит мои действия. - Просто разорви обертку.

Я выполняю то, что сказал молодой человек, из разорванной упаковки вываливается сам батончик. Я подношу его к носу, для меня он ничем не пахнет. Медленно откусываю и начинаю его жевать. Никакого вкуса, совершенно. Я выплевываю кусок и откладываю паек в сторону.

\- Не понравилось? Неприятный вкус? Не подходит для твоего организма?

\- Вкуса нет, - я развожу руками, странный жест, я не использовал его раньше, руки будто действуют сами.

\- Хм, интересно, - выдает задумчиво детектив, сам я не вижу в этом ничего интересного. - А запах? Ты обнюхал его, прежде чем откусить.

\- Нету,- безразлично отвечаю я, ведь его и не могло быть, батончики не живые, а пахнет для нас только жизнь.

Следующие двадцать минут проходят в полной тишине, нарушаемой шуршанием оберток, когда парень, выплывавший из своих раздумий, вспоминал про еду. Когда он заканчивает есть, я встаю и говорю:

\- Помогу вернуться.

\- Что? Ты готов вывести меня прямо сейчас? - я киваю в ответ, ночные размышления о запахах навели меня на мысль, что вернуть человека к стене можно так же как я привел его сюда. Только в этот раз понадобится больше моей крови, чтобы не только сытые, но и голодные трупы не учуяли аппетитный запах человека.

\- Знаешь, я думаю ни к чему так торопиться. Я подумал и решил, что понаблюдаю за тобой еще хотя бы пару дней, это может помочь мне разобраться кое в чем. Ты говорил, что проголодаешься еще не скоро, значит, два дня нахождения здесь не опасны. Другие зомби ведь не забредают сюда?

\- Нет, - не знаю уж почему, но в этом крыле действительно никогда никого не бывает.

  
Меня удивляет то, что парень желает задержаться здесь еще аж на два дня, но, тем не менее, меня радует его решение, мне самому бы хотелось подольше видеть его. Мне кажется, что в его присутствии я меняюсь, может это лишь иллюзия, но я бы хотел верить, что это правда.

  
**Конец Pov**


	6. Chapter 6

После того, как зомби не высказал протеста на идею детектива остаться в его владениях ещё на какое-то время, Шерлок начал обдумывать, как он проведёт эти несколько дней. В раздумьях, он потянулся и почесал щёку, с которой тут же посыпалась коричневая пыль. Он удивлённо посмотрел на свою руку и ещё раз ощупал лицо. На правой щеке была тонкая корка чего-то, что при соприкосновении начинало осыпаться. Тут парень припомнил, что вчера его новый знакомый обмазал его своей кровью, но Холмс был тогда слишком занят опасениями за свою жизнь, чтобы акцентировать на этом внимание. Естественно, вечером он уже и не вспомнил об этом, но зато сейчас это привлекло его внимание.

\- Твоя кровь? - уточнил он у Джона, показывая на свою кожу. В ответ уже привычно получил кивок. – Зачем это понадобилось? Ты ведь не стал бы это делать просто так… Или вы так свою добычу помечаете?

\- Нет, - бывший военный был несколько удивлён таким предположением, он не мог себе представить зомби, который стал бы помечать добычу, вместо того чтобы её съесть. - Запах…

\- Чей запах? Твой? Мой? Говори точнее, боюсь это не та сфера, где моих знаний хватит, чтобы достроить твою фразу.

\- Запах, - ещё раз начал зомби, вздохнув от того, что речь всё-таки пока давалась не без усилий, - от тебя жизнь, от меня смерть… 

\- Вы чувствуете запах жизни? - искренне поразился брюнет, информация была неожиданной и очень любопытной.

\- Да, - покладисто кивнул собеседник.

\- Тогда запах твоей крови должен был перебить запах моей жизни? - с лёгким сомнением предположил Шерлок, которому сама фраза казалась весьма странной.

\- Запах моей смерти, - поправил Джон.

\- Смерти, - кивнул Шерлок и, подумав, продолжил. - Что ещё вы чувствуете? Я имею в виду, какие запахи?

\- Никаких, - покачал головой неживой.

\- Тогда вы ищете людей по запаху жизни. Но вы беспрепятственно находите нас, когда мы выходим из-за стены, значит, запах очень сильный, - сделал вывод детектив, - тогда как твоя кровь могла заглушить мой запах? Я же не был обмазан ей с ног до головы, значит, мой запах должен был пробиваться. Я пах одновременно и жизнью и смертью? Почему тогда другие зомби на меня не реагировали?

\- Такой запах новеньких, - постарался объяснить Джон, которому очень нравилось, что Шерлок может разобраться во всём практически без его помощи.

\- Каких ещё новеньких?

\- Новые зомби, - наклонив голову чуть набок, он понял, что надо видимо пояснить, - умерли недавно…

\- То есть, только обращенные сохраняют какое-то время запах жизни?

-Да.

\- Что ж, мне надо обработать эту информацию, - парень встал с кушетки. - А пока, могу я это смыть?

\- Сейчас безопасно, - согласился Джон, и Шерлок ушёл в уборную.

К своему удовольствию, он обнаружил, что сантехника исправно работает. А потому, умывшись и справив нужду, он чувствовал себя вполне отдохнувшим и готовым к целому дню наблюдения за повадками своего зомби. Когда парень вернулся в комнату, Джон, осмотрев его, сам себе кивнул и вышел в другое помещение. Детектив последовал за ним, однако картина, которую он наблюдал после, удивила его. Зомби зайдя в комнату, остановился и обвёл помещение взглядом, будто бы решая, чем ему заняться. Но когда его взгляд зацепился за висящую на стуле военную куртку, его движения стали как будто механическими, можно было подумать, что мужчина не отдаёт себе полного отчета в своих действиях. Он подошёл к стулу и наклонился, ища что-то во внутреннем кармане куртки. Через несколько секунд он достал оттуда тёмную строгую записную книжку и всё так же механически открыл ее на какой-то определённой странице. Однако закрыл он её слишком быстро, чтобы успеть там что-то прочитать. Убрав записную книжку на прежнее место, он подошёл к оружию и взял его в руки, совершив несколько действий, как если бы проверял его исправность. Поставив винтовку на место, зомби отошёл от стола и, как ни в чём не бывало, встал посреди комнаты, глядя на Шерлока. Парень был заинтересован таким поведением наблюдаемого, ему и в голову не приходило, что зомби помнит, как обращаться с оружием.

\- Что ты сейчас делал? - решил прояснить он. Но Джон в ответ удивлённо на него уставился, опять склонив голову, как бы подтверждая этим движением, что не знает о чём идёт речь. - Ты только что проверял какие-то записи и винтовку, зачем?

В этот раз бывший военный, удивлённо подняв брови, уставился на винтовку, спокойно стоящую на своём месте. Джон, правда, не понимал, о чём спрашивал Шерлок, но когда тот уточнил, понял, что действительно это делал, но не отдавал себе отчёта, потому сейчас и не мог ответить на вопрос «зачем», ведь до этого даже не обратил внимания на свои действия.

\- Не знаю, - честно ответил он.

\- А часто ты проводишь такую проверку?- попытался докопаться до сути живой.

\- Не знаю, - ещё более растерянно выдал Джон, он уже допускал возможность того, что не первый раз делает подобное, не задумываясь о том, что делает.

\- Ты что, действительно не понял, что делал? - предположил Шерлок, и на своё предположение получил согласие. Тогда он подошёл к стулу и достал из куртки записную книжку. -Ты не против если я посмотрю?

\- Нет, - согласился на осмотр Джон, наблюдая за детективом.

\- Знаешь, судя по состоянию корешка, обложки и страниц, ты открываешь её каждый день, ну или почти каждый день, и при этом всегда на одном и том же месте, - поделился своим наблюдением парень, вертя в руках книжку, но, пока не открывая её. Зомби же продолжал выглядеть весьма удивлённым.

Сперва, детектив решил открыть записную книжку на том месте, где её чаще всего открывали до этого. Открыв, он обнаружил, что это место последних записей. Предпоследняя гласила: « Завтра назначена эвакуация одного из последних районов. Заражённые уже добираются до него. Наша задача успеть эвакуировать всех гражданских. Господи, помоги нам». Запись была сделана ровным округлым подчерком, буквы одинаково чуть клонились вправо. Следующая запись, последняя, была сделана тем же подчерком, но уже не так ровно, как если бы запись была сделана в спешке: « Гражданские эвакуированы. Большую часть отряда успели забрать. Остались мы с Мораном и пара рядовых. За нами не вернутся. Заражённые уже здесь. Хорошо, что Гарри об этом уже не узнает». У Шерлока мурашки пробежали по спине, это была последняя запись живого Джона, возможно, как только он спрятал свою книжку в карман, он был убит, а может и сопротивлялся ещё несколько дней. Этого он, наверное, не узнает, но, тем не менее, было немного странно видеть эту запись. И возникали вопросы о том кто такие Моран и Гарри. С Мораном было понятнее - сослуживец, а если только он назван по фамилии, то, вероятно, друг. Но кто такой Гарри? Друг? Брат? Может быть парень?

\- Джон, кто такой Гарри?

Джон в ответ нахмурился, перед глазами снова возник неуловимый образ, но он не мог ответить, кто это, понимал только, что образ раньше был очень важен…

\- Не помнишь? - почти утвердительно кивнул детектив. - А что на счёт Морана?

\- Мо…- тут Джона озарило, снова то воспоминание, Джон в военной форме с оружием в руках и «Джон» кричит его друг, теперь бывший военный может вспомнить – Моран, тот, кого он теперь зовёт просто «мо». Осознав, зомби продолжает: - Моран…друг.

\- Ты вспомнил? Хм, это, наверное, хорошо, да? - зомби кивает в ответ. - Ладно, посмотрим, что тут ещё есть.

Шерлок открывает самую первую страницу, на ней подпись «Джон Х. Ватсон», Остальной лист пуст. Со следующей страницы начинаются краткие записи военного врача: информация об операциях, заданиях, результатах и причинах, изредка попадаются личные пометки, не относящиеся к работе, чем ближе к последней записи, тем таких больше. Детектив решает не читать всё, главное он уже видел. Он открывает конец записной книжки и обнаруживает там бумажный карман. Запустив в него пальцы, парень выуживает фотографию, он давно таких не видел. На фотографии изображена высокая стройная девушка, с темными вьющимися волосами и пронзительными голубыми глазами. Шерлок переворачивает фотографию и видит надпись «Гарриет Ватсон», ниже даты жизни и смерти, умерла за год до того, как начался весь этот ад с зомби. «Неужели это его жена?» подумал юноша.

\- Джон, - позвал он, - мы угадали с именем, тебя зовут Джон Ватсон.

\- Там написано? - спросил Джон глядя на книжечку в руках детектива. Было странно осознавать, что он каждый день держал её в руках, и ни разу ему в голову даже не пришло её прочитать.

\- Да, а ещё вот, - парень протянул ему фотографию, - Гарри Ватсон, может быть теперь ты вспомнишь?

Джон вспомнил, он во все глаза смотрел на улыбающуюся с фотографии девушку. И воспоминания картинками закружились в его голове: вот, маленькая девочка сидит, хохоча на качелях, и пытается скинуть с ног пёстрые башмачки; а вот уже более взрослая, она натягивает шапку на глаза светловолосому мальчонке, который дуется и поправляет шапочку с серьёзным видом; а теперь она уже взрослая, со слезами на глазах, обнимает брата в военной форме; ещё кадр, она такая молодая лежит на кушетке, к ней тянутся проводки и трубочки, а аппарат показывает биение её сердца; последний кадр, светловолосый юноша, с прямой осанкой стоит возле тёмного надгробья. Теперь становиться ясно, что за образ вставал каждый раз перед его внутренним взором. Джон порывисто вздыхает, он чувствует, как будто по его щеке что-то ползет, касается рукой – слеза. Зомби не плачут, они физически не должны этого делать, думает он, но хоть он и не чувствовал, как появилась слеза, он определённо видит её сейчас на своей руке.

\- Судя по реакции, ты вспомнил, - совершенно растерянно говорит Шерлок, он тоже считал, что трупы не должны плакать.

\- Сестра, - шокировано отвечает Джон. Шерлок понимает, что мог вспомнить Ватсон, если учитывать что на фото есть дата смерти.

Детектив, как всегда в раздумьях, отходит к окну. Там вдалеке, за оградой санатория, он замечает зомби, который упорно метёт потрёпанной метлой одно и то же место, он отмечает, что его действия такие же механические, как были действия Джона, когда тот проверял записи и винтовку. Он думает спросить у Ватсона, или лучше дать тому время подумать о новых воспоминаниях, но через какое-то время любопытство пересиливает.

\- Джон, почему он это делает? - спрашивает молодой человек, показывая на зомби с метлой, он надеется, что у бывшего военного от смерти не испортилось зрение, иначе он может и не разглядеть, о ком идёт речь. Джон подходит к окну и смотрит в сторону указанную Шерлоком.

\- Метёт, - непонимающе отвечает он.

\- Я вижу, - раздражённо произносит тот. - Я имел в виду, зачем он это делает, видишь, он стоит на одном месте и даже не поворачивается нисколько, он не преследует никакой цели, совершая это действие.

\- Это так, - соглашается зомби.

\- Но тогда почему он это делает? И почему ты проверял винтовку?

\- Просто… - Джон запнулся, он представления не имел что сказать. Но тут раздался громкий гудок.

\- Что это было? - нахмурился брюнет.

\- Метро.

\- Метро? Но поезда не ходят уже много лет! В городе за стеной не осталось станций, в них нет надобности, а здесь поезда некому водить.

Джон посмотрел на детектива, наклонив голову, он обдумывал, как объяснить всё, используя минимальное количество слов.

\- Поезд один… Ведёт зомби…едут зомби… - он делал перерыв после каждой фразы, подбирая нужные слова. Дело в том, что однажды, шатаясь, как и все, по территории санатория он зашёл на открытую станцию. Есть он не хотел, потому ничто не мешало ему провести там долгое количество времени. Тогда он сел на платформе и сидел там около двух дней. За это время он видел как один и тот же поезд проезжал мимо много раз, и каждый раз давал гудок, но каждый раз проезжал не останавливаясь. Только под конец второго дня после гудка поезд остановился, из первого вагона хрипя и говоря то «город», то «голод» вышла группа зомби, из кабины машиниста вышел ещё один зомби, они ушли, а поезд остался стоять. Джон всё ещё сидел на платформе, когда уже ночью безмолвная группа трупов вернулась на станцию, бывший военный видел свежую кровь, стекающую по их ртам. Зомби зашли в вагон, каждый вставая в определённую позу, смотря либо в пол, либо в окно, бездумным взглядом. Последний заковылял в кабину и дёрнул рычаг, поезд умчался прочь.

\- Зомби водят поезда? Глупость, какая-то… - пробормотал Шерлок, но тут у него возникла мысль: - Ты не помнишь, как выглядел тот зомби, который вёл? Он ведь один вёл поезд? Вспомни, на нём была фуражка и форменная куртка?

\- Один. Была, - кивнул зомби.

\- Тогда становится яснее, у вас остаётся моторная память. Действия, которые вы чаще всего совершали при жизни, ваши тела до того хорошо помнят, что продолжают их воспроизводить, даже когда вы умерли. Тот зомби, по-видимому, был дворником, а машинист всё ещё помнит, как водить поезда. Из-за этой памяти ты проверяешь сохранность оружия и записную книжку, скорее всего, ты вёл записи достаточно часто, и твоё желание помочь, вполне соответствует бывшей профессии, тоже своего рода привычное действие. Только ты не рвался помогать всем, видимо, моя внешность, напомнившая тебе о сестре, спровоцировала какое-то воспоминание, и в тебе возникло желание меня спасти. Остаются только вопросы о том, почему ты можешь говорить и, как выяснилось, плакать.

Джон лишь согласно кивнул, ему явно требовалось время, чтобы усвоить выданную информацию и понять, что она меняет.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov**

Шерлок ходит взад вперед по комнате, совершенно не обращая ни на что внимания. Я предполагаю, он о чём-то думает. Сажусь на пол возле стола и наблюдаю за его хождением. Это мельтешение как будто вводит меня в какой-то транс, мысли в моей голове, наконец, обретают чёткость и последовательность, и у меня появляется возможность самому всё обдумать. О какое это счастье – думать! Когда внимание не рассыпается в пыль, когда оно не цепляется за всё подряд, когда не зависает на чем-то незначимом, например, на куске ободравшихся обоев, на несколько часов, когда я контролирую своё внимание, когда могу сосредоточить его на своих обрывочных мыслях, когда могу всё соединить воедино – это действительно потрясающе, это то чего мне так не хватало. Теперь я стараюсь скрепить полученную информацию и обрывки воспоминаний.

Военный врач, погибший при исполнении. У меня был друг, судя по ощущениям, очень дорогой друг, хотя откуда взялись ощущения? Может это отголоски моих бывших эмоций? И так, у меня был друг, тоже военный… Нет, у меня всё ещё есть друг, зомби, окрещённый небогатым мёртвым лексиконом как «Мо», мы и сейчас время от времени находим друг друга в этом гигантском здании, даже если нас не ведёт идея голода. Помнит ли он меня? Нет, конечно нет, но у него тоже есть отголоски воспоминаний, ведь мы смогли запомнить друг друга, отличить от других зомби, что уже что-то да значит, ведь я не испытывал потребность запоминать всех трупов с которыми время от времени выхожу на охоту. Возможно ли, что Мо… Моран тоже может вспомнить наш последний день? Я почему-то уверен, что то воспоминание, где он меня окликает, относится именно к последнему дню жизни. Что ж, после того, как уведу человека, у меня будет много времени, чтобы всё проверить. Что же ещё? Фотография… Моя сестра, она умерла, это я вспомнил точно, кажется, это был новый вирус, что убил её. Да точно, вспоминаю, через месяц после её смерти была выведена вакцина… Опять ощущение… Кажется, раньше мне было очень больно от этого воспоминания. Сестра… Надгробная плита, больничная палата, армия… Да я уходил в армию, но почему? Я вспоминаю слёзы Гарриет, и, кажется, сам я тоже был не весел, но разве это был не обдуманный выбор? Я всё же уверен, что не принимаю необдуманных решений, но тогда, что же тогда произошло? Нет… Не помню. Ладно, что там было ещё… Шапка, Гарриет надевает на меня шапку, но не удерживается и сдёргивает её мне на глаза, она всегда была такой, старшая сестра, но серьёзным всегда был я. Отчего? Это как-то связано с нашей семьёй… Что же там? Образы, образы… Я не помню родителей, вспоминается только пожилая женщина… Наша бабушка? Не понятно, но уже что-то, раньше я не помнил даже своего имени. Почему я вспоминаю? Причина в живом? Или же есть другие причины? Я не могу этого понять, может этот детектив сможет? У него удивительный для меня ум… Так… А ещё эта книжка, теперь я понимаю, что действительно брал её каждый день, но ни разу не смотрел, что там написано. Почему? Может, я не могу читать? Не знаю, я ведь не пробовал, не помню, пробовал ли… Может тогда…

Я поворачиваюсь к стулу и запускаю руку в карман куртки, Шерлок уже успел убрать записную книжку на место. Предмет привычно ложится в руку. Открыв на первой странице, пытаюсь прочитать единственную выведенную строчку. Сначала мне кажется, будто это просто одна запутавшаяся сама в себе линия, не говорящая ни о чем. Нахмурившись, напрягаю память, в надежде, что та откроет мне смысл таинственной линии. Чуть-чуть погодя, я понимаю, что линия не одна, и строчка состоит из трёх частей. Помучавшись ещё немного, я начал узнавать буквы, мозг с трудом зашевелился, вспоминая сочетания букв. Кажется, я даже несколько раз провёл по этим буквам пальцем, так моё внимание было увлечено «загадкой». Наконец увиденное сложилось в слова: «Джон Х. Ватсон». Верно, человек уже говорил, что это его имя. Но «Х» не было упомянуто прежде. Что же это? Прикрываю глаза и тут же распахиваю.

\- Хэмиш, - срывается с моих губ, прежде чем я осознаю, что вспомнил.

**Конец Pov**

«Хэмиш», слово выдёргивает детектива из его раздумий. У парня появилось несколько идей о том, чем он сегодня может заняться, имея в распоряжении ручного зомби. Он так увлёкся сначала размышлениями о зомби в целом, а позже об одном конкретном в частности, что забыл о том, что находится в помещении не один. Потому, когда зомби заговорил, Шерлок был слегка дезориентирован. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Джона, тот сидел возле стола со своими записями в руках. Книжечка была открыта на первой странице, и похоже, что зомби всё-таки может читать свои записи. Почему же он не делал этого раньше?

\- Хэмиш? - он постарался подтолкнуть нового знакомого к разговору, как уже отметил детектив, Ватсон предпочитал молчать, если Шерлок сам его о чем-то не спрашивал.

\- Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, - отрываясь от записи, подтвердил Джон. Его голос был на удивление чётким и уверенным, так, будто он отвечал сейчас командиру.

\- Ты вспомнил своё второе имя, - скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая, произнёс брюнет.- Значит твоей памяти действительно достаточно небольших «толчков», чтобы постепенно восстановиться…интересно. Тогда, думаю, тебе надо ещё почитать это. А пока ты занимаешься самовосстановлением, могу я осмотреть шкаф в другой комнате на предмет кое-какого оборудования?

Джон лишь утвердительно кивнул, с энтузиазмом переворачивая страницу своего журнала. Шерлок повернулся к двери и вскоре скрылся в другой комнате. Через минуту послышался грохот.

Когда Шерлок открыл шкаф, из которого вчера его дружелюбный зомби доставал одеяло, он обнаружил, что нижнее отделение закрыто ещё одной дверцей. Стоило ему к ней прикоснуться, как она с драматичным скрипом отделилась от всей прочей конструкции и грохнулась на пол. Отпихнув лишнюю запчасть ногой, юноша присел на корточки с целью осмотреть содержимое нижнего отсека. Как он и ожидал, там нашлось некоторое медицинское оборудование. Значит, он сделал правильный вывод, решив, что данные апартаменты некогда были чем-то вроде медкабинета. С детским восторгом он расставлял вокруг себя всевозможные предметы: колбочки, грелки, чаши Петри, пару стареньких микроскопов и ещё много чего, что он счёл сейчас весьма полезным. К своему удовольствию, он даже обнаружил небольшой комплект хирургических инструментов. Встав, он стал переносить всё найденное богатство в комнату, где оставил Джона. За несколько подходов он сгрузил всё необходимое на стол и начал аккуратно расставлять. Покончив с этим, он подумал и пошёл к шкафу с медикаментами. Увидев ассортимент джоновых запасов, он был готов подпрыгнуть от восторга. Но взяв себя в руки, он взял только то, что считал сейчас действительно необходимым: пару шприцов и бутылёк медицинского спирта.

\- Джон, отвлекись на минуточку, - сдерживая улыбку, вызванную исследовательским духом, позвал Шерлок,- мне нужно немного твоей крови для исследования, не возражаешь?

\- Хорошо, - кивнул зомби, протягивая вперед руку, даже не задумываясь о том, чтобы спорить или задавать вопросы. Шприц в руках парня кажется абсолютно естественным положением вещей.

\- Отлично, тогда приступим.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pov**

Через какое-то время я смог нормально читать, память о подобной способности, пусть и с трудом, но вернулась. Я обнаружил, что записи живой я стал вести после смерти сестры, где-то я нашел пометку, что мне посоветовали так сделать, чтобы я не забывал о том, как важна моя работа и сколько жизней я мог спасать. Может после смерти Гарри я хотел сменить работу? Или еще хуже разочаровался в жизни? Я не помню, но мне кажется, что это уже не важно. Я прочитал о медсестре Мэри, которая помогала мне спасать жизни солдат. Она погибла во время военных действий, далеко от дома. В своих записях я обнаружил, что войн тогда шло много и медицинские отряды за один день успевали побывать почти везде. Потом, резко, все войны были прекращены, в мире появилась самая глобальная проблема, важность которой, похоже, осознало все человечество. Когда я дошел до записей о начале странных случаев воскрешения умерших, раздался взрыв. Сначала, мне подумалось, что это очередной обрывок воспоминаний. Однако, подняв глаза от записей, я смог убедиться, что "подумать", это пока не самая моя сильная сторона. Взрыв определенно был реален, даже более чем.

Копошившийся до этого со своими приборами, Шерлок шокировано смотрел на дымящуюся кучу чего-то, что, по-моему, до этого было... Как же это называлось... Точно, микроскопом. Рядом, на столе, было много осколков, измазанных коричневым веществом, моей кровью, видимо. Значит, осколки это те колбы, что с такой радостью недавно расставлял этот детектив. Жаль, не знаю, что случилось, но парень выглядел таким воодушевленным, у зомби так не бывает. Может я смогу найти ещё колб, чтобы он не расстраивался?

**конец Pov**

Парень непонимающе смотрел на то, что осталось от его оборудования. Как только он смог установить все необходимое и, с великим трудом, настроить старые микроскопы, что-то взорвалось и все нужные предметы пришли в негодность. Проблема была в том, что не было ничего, что могло бы взорваться.

\- Черт! Что это все значит! - раздражённо воскликнул он.

\- Замыкание? - предположил отвлёкшийся от своего дневника Джон.

\- Логичное предположение, только вот микроскопы слишком старые, они не электрические, равно как и горелка, про остальное я вообще молчу, - Холмс нахмурился и ещё раз окинул взглядом стол. - Я не понимаю! Даже ни один из выбранных мной реактивов не мог дать такую реакцию! Только если... Ну конечно! Джон, объяснение может быть только одно, что-то не так с вашей кровью. Но вы ведь не можете быть ходячими бомбами...вы же где только ни ходите, и ни разу еще не было случая чтобы зомби взорвался. Тогда это реакция на соединение с другим веществом? Мне не достаточно информации...

Парень снова заходил из стороны в сторону. Замолчав, он размышлял о том, где взять информацию. Даже в архивах Майкрофта не найти ничего подобного, значит надо изучить самому. Но оборудования больше нет. Но тогда, его надо раздобыть. Вопрос где? Вот если бы вновь пробраться в ту лабораторию, где они встретились с Джоном. Но он хотел еще понаблюдать за этим зомби. Да и долго задерживаться в заброшенном городе не безопасно. Но для начала, все же надо попытаться успеть что-то разузнать там, а потом он что-нибудь придумает.

\- Джон, мы идём в город!

\- К стене?

\- Нет, ты сможешь провести меня в ту лабораторию, где вы нашли нас?

\- Не безопасно... - зомби нахмурился, похоже, ему не нравилась эта идея.

\- Я понимаю, но мы должны попытаться. Ты только представь, сколько нового можно узнать! Я уже говорил, ты превосходная загадка!

\- А потом?

\- Потом? Ну, потом мы можем вернуться сюда или ты отведёшь меня к стене.

\- Сюда опасно, к стене, - кивнул Джон.

\- Хорошо, тогда, договорились? - парень слегка улыбнулся.

\- Договорились, - кивнул зомби, и его губы тоже тронула улыбка.

\- Ты, - Шерлок запнулся, и то ли сказал, то ли спросил, - ты улыбаешься...

Зомби непонимающе посмотрел на него, а потом поднял руку и коснулся своих губ. Он почувствовал, что они растянуты непривычным образом. "Нет, конечно, привычным" поправляет его подсознание, и Джон вспоминает, как часто он раньше улыбался. Ему очень нравится это воспоминание.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Что ж, полагаю, мы готовы выдвигаться? - спросил Шерлок, разглядывая свои руки, тыльная сторона ладоней была обмазана кровью Джона, так же как и левая сторона шеи и часть лица. Ватсон в свою очередь оглядел парня, которого только что собственноручно покрыл своей кровью, и спокойно кивнул.

Когда детектив напомнил зомби, что у того была идея, как его вывести из здания полного живых мертвецов, бывший военный долго смотрел на взорванную аппаратуру, решая стоит ли воплощать идею в жизнь. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы спасённого им человека разорвало на кусочки, к счастью, Шерлок смог его убедить, что дело было в реактивах, а не в крови. Хотя на самом деле, кудрявый брюнет просто использовал столько заумных слов, что мозг Джона не успевал вовремя вытаскивать нужные воспоминания, и мёртвый доктор решил, что лучше просто согласиться.

\- Как думаешь, на территории санатория найдётся работающая машина? Не хотелось бы полдня тратить на походы, а на машине должно быть быстрее, военные в своих миссиях их ведь используют. Думаю, здесь всё-таки должна быть хотя бы парочка, ведь люди всё ещё жили здесь, когда началась вся эта неразбериха, - молодой человек говорил как всегда быстро, сам отвечая на свой вопрос. Казалось, он был непривычен иметь собеседника, но Джона это устраивало, он тоже пока не привык быть собеседником.

\- Ты водишь? - мыслительный процесс начинал налаживаться, а потому зомби смог сопоставить известные ему факты, а именно: машины ездили на топливе, топливо сейчас не добывается, в городе за стеной не так много места, там не требуются машины – тогда как Шерлок мог водить машину?

\- Вожу… Ну, то есть, в нескольких вылазках мы находили машины, из которых ещё не слили топливо, и пробовали кататься, учитывая, что, ввиду отсутствия других участников дорожного движения, правила особо не требуются, это было не сложно.

\- Это безопасно? - уточнил Джон, он начинал волноваться за сохранность своего нового знакомого. Кстати, волнение тоже было заново открытым ощущением, к сожалению, не самым приятным. Но всем возобновлённым чувствам он был обязан этому парню, и ему не хотелось бы потерять этого человека из-за какой-то машины. Которые, как он вспомнил, и в былые времена были причиной не малой доли смертей. От мысли, что Шерлок может умереть, на сердце становилось тоскливо, ведь может этот орган и не исполнял своих функций, но вот чувствовать теперь мог.

\- Конечно безопасно, я ведь всё ещё жив! - беззаботно отозвался детектив.

Джон нахмурился, стараясь вспомнить, может он всё-таки сам умеет водить, и его, как выразился человек, «моторная память» спасёт их от ненужных экспериментов. 

\- Идём уже, а то ещё машину надо найти.

\- Идём, - покорно согласился бывший военный.

\- Знаешь, а ты лучше черепа, - останавливаясь возле выхода, признал Холмс.

\- Черепа? - зомби был сбит с толку.

\- Ага, когда мне скучно я болтаю с черепом или с Грегом, но Грегори сам слишком болтливый, а череп, несмотря на все его достоинства, не может в полной степени заменить собеседника, он не реагирует. Ты намного лучше, не перебиваешь, и реагируешь когда надо, слова, правда, из тебя вытягивать иногда надо, но, думаю, это со временем исправим.

\- Со временем… - чуть грустно повторил Джон, хотя и сомнительная похвала была в некоторой степени приятна.

\- Ну, да, со временем… - потом Шерлок прервался, вспоминая, что едва ли у них будет время. С другой стороны зомби начинал ему нравиться, возможно, он найдёт способ видеться с ним, или даже придумает, как сделать Джона безвредным. Ведь Джон уже мёртв, так что у детектива есть много времени, чтобы решить эту проблему. С такими мыслями, молодой человек толкнул дверь и вместе с зомби вышел в пустой коридор.

Они нашли пожарный выход, на пути к которому им попался лишь один зомби, да и тот прошёл мимо, даже не взглянув в сторону странной парочки. Попав на улицу, они двинулись в сторону парковки, вдалеке маячили пошатывающиеся фигуры, однако поблизости никого не наблюдалось, большинство зомби предпочитало бродить по некогда жилым коридорам или толпиться в большом холле.

На парковке стояло несколько легковых машин, пара автобусов и большой грузовик. Именно из-за него послышались шаги, почти не шаркающие и довольно быстрые для зомби. Двое, зомби и человек, насторожились, замирая в нескольких шагах от старенькой машины, с распахнутой настежь дверью. Ещё пара шагов и перед ними, возле прицепа грузовика, оказался зомби, практически в такой же одежде, как и Джон. Мутным взглядом он посмотрел на них и принюхался. Не произнося ни слова, он подошёл к ним ближе. Шерлоку хотелось бы убежать от него, но он понимал, что в таком случае у того сработает рефлекс, тогда с жизнью можно попрощаться. Потому он просто стоял рядом с Джоном, который, сам того не замечая сделал шаг вперёд, заслоняя Холмса от неизвестного.

Зомби подойдя ближе, рыкнув, оттолкнул Джона в сторону и, оказавшись чуть ли не вплотную к человеку, снова принюхался. Джон, подскочив обратно, тоже толкнул зомби в сторону, однако тот случайно задел Шерлока рукой. В мутных глазах промелькнуло осознание.

\- Живой, - с хрипом произнёс он, кивая на Шерлока, но взгляд его был неотрывно прикован к Джону. Не дождавшись реакции, он выдал ещё одно слово, куда более привычное: - Голод?

\- Нет! - твёрдо возразил Ватсон, снова становясь между детективом и зомби.

\- Дж… - с угрозой пробует сказать тот, и срывается с места, огибая бывшего врача и бросаясь на Шерлока. Детектив не успевает увернуться, и они валятся на пол. Уже когда зомби готов его укусить, Джон оттаскивает напавшего за плечи.

\- Моран, нет! - услышав это, зомби замирает в руках военного и, нахмурившись, поворачивает голову к другу. 

\- Как… - Морану слова даются не легче, чем Джону поначалу.

\- Себастьян, прекрати, - речь Джона звучит уже намного лучше.

\- Что… - в голове другого зомби сумбур, произнесённое имя заставляет память оживать, но он не может ничего понять.

\- Вспомни, - просит Джон, надеясь, что бывший друг сможет начать вспоминать, как и он сам, ведь нужен лишь небольшой толчок. - Я Джон, друг, помнишь?

-Джон… - с трудом повторяет тот, картинки начинают всплывать: солнце, кровь, его кровь, из раны в боку, а рядом человек с добрыми глазами, точно Джон…

-Джон Ватсон, а Гарри… - Джон останавливается, чтобы не потерять мысль. - Помнишь, Гарри?

Джон достаёт из кармана штанов свою записную книжку, он решил больше не оставлять её в куртке. Извлекает оттуда фотографию, уже больше не удерживая Морана, который слишком сбит с толку, чтобы вспомнить о человеке. Когда фотография из рук Джона, оказалось у второго зомби, тот замер, не моргая глядя, широко распахнутыми глазами, на красивую девушку, изображённую на ней. Зомби поджал губы, и хотя его взгляд был обращён к фото, казалось, что он уже на него не смотрел. Через мгновение почти шёпотом, грустно улыбаясь, он произнёс:

\- Гарри…


	10. Chapter 10

**Pov**

Ещё одно новшество в моей смерти, я снова чувствую страх. Нет, мне всё ещё не страшна смерть, я и так мёртв, также меня не волнует боль, но теперь я понимаю, что чувство страха мною было забыто лишь потому, что мне не за кого было бояться. Когда Моран набросился на Шерлока, я снова познал забытое чувство. Зато, стоило страху меня пронзить, и во мне словно что-то изменилось снова. Как будто чувство скинуло сонливую медлительность с моих реакций и мыслей. Стало легче говорить, решения и мысли стали понятнее мне самому. Я точно понимал, что следует делать, чтобы появилась возможность заставить и Себастьяна что-то вспомнить, разбудить в нём то, что проснулось во мне благодаря тому человеку, что стоит сейчас рядом с нами, живой рядом с мертвецами. Его сдержанность в этой ситуации удивляет меня, но я пока не могу понять причину его поведения: страх ли это, или же обдуманное решение не провоцировать опасность?

Тем временем, мой старый знакомый стоит напротив с грустной улыбкой, это первая настоящая эмоция на его лице со времени нашей смерти. Не знаю, вспомнил ли он нечто хорошее о моей сестре, или же то печальное, что возможно не захотел бы вспоминать, а, может, пришли и те и другие воспоминания. В любом случае, я не сомневаюсь в том, что для него воспоминания о Гарри также сильны, как для меня, а может статься, что и сильнее, ведь теперь я помню, что он...

\- Джон, он знал твою сестру? - тихо спрашивает детектив, на его лице исследовательский интерес, отчего-то мне это кажется неуместным, но я этого не говорю.

\- Они собирались пожениться, - отвечаю я, замечая, что, кажется, теперь я могу говорить без затруднений, не тратя времени на поиски слов. Мне это нравится, это так по-человечески. 

\- Я думал, в те времена у военных не было времени ни на что, кроме службы...

\- Я вытащил его с того света, ему негде было остановиться во время реабилитации, в госпитале не было места... Я отправил его к сестре...

\- Вот как, - интерес Холмса чуть ослаб, но тут он странно взглянул на меня. - Ты говоришь!

Я непонимающе хмурюсь, ведь, конечно, я говорю, он заметил это и раньше...

\- Я имею ввиду, ты нормально говоришь: не тормозишь и не запинаешься. Мне не приходится уточнять или додумывать твои мысли.

\- Просто... Просто, стал яснее думать,- пожимая плечами, постарался объяснить я.

\- Если бы ещё голос не был таким ровным, то, не видя тебя, от речи живых не отличить. Хотя, некоторые живые тоже говорят так, что начинаешь сомневаться в их сущности...

Я не уверен в том, о чём говорит Шерлок, но он выглядит вполне уверенным в своих словах. Я не успеваю ничего ответить, потому, что Моран отмирает. Он протягивает мне обратно фото сестры и, после того, как я забираю её, он начинает быстро обшаривать карманы своей куртки, такой же, как моя, только на рукаве Себастьяна нет креста. Во внутреннем кармане, военный находит то, что искал. Это странно, но даже с расстояния я узнаю то, что держит сейчас в руке мой товарищ. Это фотография. Яркое воспоминание предстаёт перед моими глазами: Солнечный день; Счастливая пара сидит на садовой качели под старой цветущей яблоней, они листают глянцевый журнал, и девушка время от времени указывает на что-то, тогда они начинают весело спорить, в итоге приходя к какому-нибудь решению; Я открываю калитку, держа в руках старенький фотоаппарат, и окликиваю их, они синхронно, с улыбками, будто бы отражающимися друг от друга, смотрят на меня; вспышка, щелчок... Воспоминание обрывается.

Моран бережно, что выглядит немного странно, убирает фото на место. Он смотрит на меня с не читаемым выражением на лице, а потом, поднимая руки, и мотая головой говорит:

\- Джон... Что... Неправильно...

Он разворачивается и уходит, быстро, почти строевым шагом.

\- И что это значило?

Я пожимаю плечами, думаю, воспоминания запутали моего знакомого, но полагаю, Шерлок это и так понял, а что-то ещё пояснить я не могу. Мне интересно, что будет с другом, но с этим я разберусь потом, а сейчас у меня другая забота. Мы всё-таки подходим к машине с распахнутой дверью. Человек запрыгивает внутрь и начинает там копошиться. Через минуту, когда странные звуки перестают доноситься из салона, кудрявая голова выглядывает наружу.

\- Машина на ходу, я смогу её завести!

\- У нас нет ключей, - странно, что я не подумал об этом раньше.

\- Эй, я, между прочим, гений! Мне не нужны ключи, чтобы заставить это железо тронуться с места!

\- Ты взломщик, - констатирую я.

\- Гееенииий! - практически пропел мне в ответ детектив.

Я обхожу машину и сажусь на соседнее с водителем место. Мы трогаемся.

  
Когда мы, наконец, покидаем территорию санатория, я мысленно отмечаю, что если бы мой эмоциональный диапазон не был столь узким после смерти, то вероятно мне было бы весьма не по себе от манеры вождения юного детектива. Авто ни минуты ни ехало по прямой, постоянно вихляло и сбивало небольшие предметы, наподобие урн. Меня это не особо волновало, до тех пор, пока после одной кочки машина вильнула в бок и чуть не врезалась в столб. Как уже говорил, смерти я не боюсь, ввиду её для меня невозможности, но вот за жизнь этого яркого человека я определённо испытываю беспокойства. Так что, я решаю, что следует брать управление на себя. Видимо во времена, когда машины для мирного населения стали недоступными, не следует пускать это самое население за руль, особенно население в лице этого сумасбродного парня. Он, безусловно, умён и достоин восхищения, однако я всё же не хочу подвергать его опасности, только чтобы его амбиции были удовлетворены.

\- Остановись! - мой голос всё ещё спокоен и безэмоционален.

\- Что? - детектив удивлённо приподнимает брови, поворачиваясь ко мне. При этом он совершенно перестаёт смотреть на дорогу, и она быстро сменяется травой, мы едем уже вдоль обочины, параллельно дороге.

\- Останови машину, - говорю я, выворачиваю руль в его руках, так чтобы авто вернулось на асфальт.

\- Зачем? - вопрошает парень, тем не менее, останавливая. Когда я берусь за ручку двери, он продолжает: - Что ты делаешь?

\- Выхожу, - озвучиваю очевидное я.

\- Выходишь? Мы ещё не доехали до города, ты, что, прогуляться решил? Нам не следует терять время! - его речь я дослушиваю, уже выйдя из машины и открыв дверь с его стороны.

\- Я поведу, - объясняют я, допуская, что мои действия не вполне очевидны.

\- Ты водить-то умеешь?

\- Я был военным, когда я жил, любой солдат умел.

\- Ты был, но сейчас-то ты мёртв, - от этого замечания становиться неприятно, хотя он и абсолютно прав.

\- Зомби ведёт поезд... Думаю и я могу...

\- Надеюсь, что ты не ошибаешься, - говорит Шерлок, выбираясь из салона. - Ну, хоть проверим моё предположение о твоей моторной памяти.

Я сажусь за руль, брюнет устраивается рядом, захлопывая дверь. Аккуратно нажав на газ, я вспоминаю, как при жизни водил машину. Припоминаю, что, несмотря на частые поездки, я очень любил пешие прогулки. Не самая полезная информация, но даже такие воспоминания дороги, когда ты уже не первый год мёртв. Машина плавно ехала по пустой дороге, больше не вихляя и не врезаясь ни во что. Человек на соседнем сидении издал глубокомысленное "хм", следя за мной так, словно я был персонажем научно-документального учебного фильма.

**Конец Pov**


	11. Chapter 11

— Что такое? — задаёт вопрос брюнет, когда машина медленно останавливается, — мы только подъехали к городу, лаборатория на другом конце.

— Я знаю. Машина заглохла…

— Значит, кончилось топливо… Ладно, не будем терять время. Выбирайся, — открывая дверь, скомандовал детектив. — Дальше идём пешком.

Зомби послушно покинул салон авто. Ему и самому было понятно, что дальнейший путь на машине они уже не проедут. Но, тем не менее, он счёл нужным заметить:

— Идти по городу опасно.

— Брось, я всё ещё измазан твоей кровью, твои не должны меня учуять.

— Но Моран смог.

— Думаю, он просто подошёл слишком близко…

— В городе ходят не только зомби.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что скелеты — не зомби?

— Они другие, — покачал головой Джон. — Думаю, они чувствуют иначе…

— Почему ты так думаешь? — на лице парня опять появилось любопытство, ему было действительно интересно, на каких основаниях и как Ватсон делает свои выводы.

— У них даже глаз нет. — Даже в безэмоциональном голосе чувствовалась уверенность.

— И что? Зомби вроде по запаху ориентируются… Во всяком случае, это то, что я уловил из твоих слов.

— Да, но мы ведь видим. У нас есть глаза, и мы видим, те, кто глаз лишился, ориентируются по звукам и запахам. У скелетов нет глаз, ушей, носов, но они видят и слышат намного лучше нас. Думаю, что и обоняние у них острее.

— Вот как, значит, постараемся им не попадаться, — заключил Шерлок, ему нравилось, что Джон стал больше и лучше говорить. Что странно, его совершенно не раздражал бывший врач, ни то, что он, как и все вокруг, не блистал таким умом, как Шерлок, ни то, что посторонний человек столько времени находился рядом, ничто не приносило привычного раздражения. Более того, столь необычное общество приносило некоторое удовольствие, вероятно потому, что зомби, как и сам детектив, был крайне необычным, «ненормальным» сказали бы люди.

Джон кивнул, то ли в ответ, то ли своим мыслям, и они, оставив машину посреди дороги, зашагали вперёд. Через пять минут они дошли до города. Джон старался вести там, где он и другие зомби реже всего бывали. За столько времени некоторые уже смекнули, где лучше искать живых, а потому некоторые пути сейчас для них с Шерлоком были относительно безопасны. Они уже прошли значительное расстояние, когда где-то рядом послышались негромкие хрустящие звуки. Потом из-за угла выкатился опрокинутый бак. Бывший военный напрягся и принюхался. К своему ужасу он почувствовал, слишком отчётливо почувствовал, острый запах смерти. Такой мог быть только у скелетов, никто больше не пах так сильно, так неестественно. Джону показалось, что в груди снова что-то дёрнулось, а где-то на периферии мелькнуло что-то светлое, но неясное. При этом, если относительно движений в своей грудной клетке он уверен не был, то в том, что видел что-то краем глаза, он был убеждён, но сейчас не было времени разбираться.

Вслед за баком из-за дома вышел тот, чей запах уловил ранее зомби. Скелет, сделав несколько шагов вперёд, замер, он странным движением поводил головой из стороны в сторону и пустыми глазницами уставился на живого. Джон оттолкнул Шерлока в сторону, и как раз вовремя, скелет сорвался с места, вместо человека повалив на землю зомби. Бывший врач не тешил себя надеждами, он знал прекрасно, что даже вдвоём, им не по силам победить скелета. Но так же, Джон был уверен, что может задержать того достаточно долго, чтобы его человек успел убежать. Видя, что парень в нерешительности замер рядом, ища глазами хоть что-то, что сошло бы за оружие, зомби рыкнул:

— Чёрт! Не стой на месте! Живо беги отсюда, я смогу его отвлечь, — в его голосе появились некоторые намёки на эмоции, но больше в нём слышалась сила приказа.

— Но…

— Я сказал, убирайся немедленно!

Парень сорвался и исчез за поворотом. Это позволило Джону снова сосредоточить всё внимание на враге, в которого он вцепился железной хваткой, не позволяя тому броситься в след Шерлоку.

Детектив, забежав за угол, влетел в первую открытую дверь. Он судорожно искал в комнатах что-либо, чем можно навредить скелету. Ничего подходящего не было, но понимая, что не может так просто бросить Джона, парень схватил первый попавшийся увесистый предмет, им оказался огнетушитель. «Повезёт, если ещё и рабочий», подумал он. Смутно осознавая глупость своих действий, парень побежал обратно, отягощённый своим новым орудием. Странно было так сильно желать спасти того, кто уже давно мёртв, но Шерлок не мог с собой ничего поделать, ему нужен был Джон, и то, как он преданно защищает его, не имея настоящей причины, и то, как с интересом и вниманием слушает всё, что тараторит детектив, и то, как смотрит, странно, но с неосознанной теплотой во взгляде. И только в последнюю очередь Шерлок вспоминает, что ещё Джон нужен для грандиозного эксперимента, вернее нужна его кровь. Парень удивлён, что этот аргумент пришёл в голову последним.

Когда он возвращается Джон и скелет всё ещё на земле, только теперь уже Ватсон сверху. Зомби удерживает руки своего врага, при этом локтями, своим и чужим, не позволяет челюстям добраться до шеи, похоже, что скелет стремится просто-напросто отгрызть сопернику голову — вся шея бывшего военного заляпана его кровью. В какой-то момент скелету удаётся отвести руки, и он снова пытается вгрызстя в горло противника. Чтобы этого не допустить, Джону приходится вновь сосредоточиться на руках, из-за чего он теряет контроль, они, вновь перекатившись, меняются позициями. Этот момент и выбрал Шерлок. Он подбежал и как можно сильнее приложил скелета огнетушителем по голове, тот пошатнулся и отпустил руки Джона, зомби смог из-под него выбраться. Но скелет моментально обернулся к человеку и собирался атаковать. Парень, быстро среагировав, нажал на рычаг, и огнетушитель сработал, ударив струёй пены прямо в ссохшееся лицо. Скелет замотал головой, он был дезориентирован, но не долго. Как раз когда Джон поднялся, из-за наполовину перегрызенной шеи он действовал медленнее, чем мог бы, скелет начал двигаться к живому. Видимо из-за притупившей чувства пены, он не заметил, как зомби подошёл сзади. Бывший врач чётким движением свернул врагу шею так, что глазницы смотрели прямо на него. Перелом позвонков, так же не сильно заботил скелета, как и отсутствие глаз, разве что двигаться ему было непривычно, от чего его следующая атака была не очень эффективна. Он вцепился зубами в основание шеи Ватсона, но не смог вновь того повалить, так как ноги в отличие от тела двигались вперёд, так он повис на зомби, почти выдирая из него кусок. Джон нанёс ещё удар, от которого у скелета хрустнул позвоночник, но он всё так же яростно кусал свою жертву. Тем не менее, он стал слабее, и у зомби хватило сил отодрать его от себя. Пока тот ещё что-нибудь не предпринял, Джон ударил его о стену, скелет сполз вниз, но тут же попытался подняться, однако, получалось уже плохо. Джон выхватил у Шерлока огнетушитель и, когда скелет всё-таки поднялся, нанёс удар точно в висок. Скелет рухнул.

— Он мёртв? — задал вопрос детектив.

— Давно вообще-то…

— Ты понял, о чём я! — возмутился парень.

— Я не знаю, — признал зомби.

— Вероятно пока мозг в голове, есть шансы, что он снова встанет.

— Возможно, — кивнул Джон. — Надо быстрее уходить.

— Верно, — подтвердил человек, и, когда они двинулись, продолжил: — Джон, ты мог умереть, почему ты защищаешь меня?

— Я и так мёртв, — буркнул в ответ военный.

— Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, так же, как и с вопросом про скелет, — начал раздражаться детектив.

— Что тогда ты хочешь услышать?

— Зачем ты делаешь то, что ты делаешь, подвергая опасности самого себя?

— Опасности? Какая может быть опасность для мертвеца? — философски заметил зомби.

— Не заговаривай мне зубы! Не смотря на то, что фактически ты мёртв, на практике то ты движешься, питаешься… Живёшь…

— Я не живу, я существую, — с тенью горечи ответил Джон. — Какова цена этой, как ты говоришь, жизни? Всё, что я могу, так это убивать людей и бессмысленно шататься по нашему санаторию.

— Потому я и спрашиваю. Меня-то ты не трогаешь, а наоборот… И хотя ты и говоришь, что это не жизнь, что-то раньше ты не спешил с ней расстаться.

— Мне было всё равно.

— А что же сейчас изменилось?

— Ты…

— Я?

— С твоим появлением всё не так… Мне снова не всё равно, — врач постарался объяснить то, что и сам пока не до конца понимал.

— Вот как… — Шерлок понял, что других пояснений не получит, а разобраться с чем-то, что творилось в голове у Джона, похоже мог только сам Джон.

Какое-то время они продвигались молча. Однако потом Шерлок вспомнил, что когда Джон боролся со скелетом, тот прогрыз ему горло практически наполовину.

— С тобой всё будет в порядке? — спросил он, и видя, что собеседник не понимает о чём он, добавил, — Тебе глотку перегрызли…

— А, это… Заживёт, — Джон махнул рукой.

— Заживёт? Так просто? Откуда тогда у зомби столько шрамов и прочего?

— Самое серьёзное заживает у всех. У некоторых остаются шрамы, у тех, кто скоро начнёт превращаться. У тех, кто уже начал, отваливаются части, наверное, это ты имел в виду под прочим?

— Ну, да. А когда начинает заживать? — любопытство не исчезнет, кажется, даже после смерти.

— Уже.

-Покажи! — потребовал детектив.

Джон остановился и повернулся к парню, выставляя на обзор, затягивающиеся на глазах раны. Пока Шерлок с восторгом изучал его шею, зомби снова заметил что-то светлое, но опять оно мелькнуло где-то сбоку, и он не успел ничего разглядеть. Из-за того, что он старательно пытался найти это нечто глазами, он не заметил, как детектив перестал отпускать комментарии вроде «интересно» и «невозможно», и снова начал говорить с Джоном. Бывший военный был вынужден перестать искать нечто и переспросить человека.

— Что?

— Джон, — недовольно нахмурился тот, ему не понравилось, что зомби его прослушал. — Я сказал, что с твоей кровью что-то не так, по-моему, изменился цвет…

Джон провёл по шее и поднёс руку к глазам. Посмотрев, он пожал плечами.

— Тебе показалось, по-моему, всё по-прежнему.

— Мне никогда не кажется! — оскорбился детектив.

— Как скажешь, но нам надо двигаться дальше, мы почти дошли.

Шерлоку пришлось согласиться, ведь это он всё твердил, что им не следует терять время. Пройдя ещё пару улиц, они вышли к нужному месту. Однако…

— Что за… — не сдержал возмущения Холмс.

На месте лаборатории было много обломков, осколков и прочего, что остаётся от разрушенных зданий.


	12. Chapter 12

**Pov**

Я не знаю, что это, но уверен, что мне не привиделось. Что-то уже несколько раз попадало в поле моего зрения, но я не успевал сфокусировать на нём взгляд. Из-за этого мне всё кажется, что за нами наблюдают, из-за этого я напряжён, как будто вновь перенёсся во времена военных действий. Но Шерлок, похоже, не заметил ничего странного, во всяком случае, он, в отличие от меня, не выискивает ничего взглядом, а лишь придерживается прежнего маршрута, изредка оглядываясь, чтобы удостоверится, что я иду следом. Когда мы вышли к нужному месту, возглас детектива как нельзя лучше подходил к тому, что я сам подумал. Лаборатории, в которой я совсем недавно встретился с Холмсом, не было. Это было крайне странно, ещё вчера здание стояло прямо здесь, а теперь его нет. Оно не могло просто так развалиться, строение находилось во вполне хорошем состоянии, на столько, насколько это было возможно в заброшенном городе. Высказав, более чем красочно, своё мнение о том, что видит, Шерлок подошёл ближе и присел на корточки возле одного из обломков. Он пальцами захватил немного пыли, перетёр её, поднёс поближе к глазам, второй рукой вытащил из кармана джинсов что-то стеклянное, предполагаю, это было увеличительное стекло. После я даже подумал, что при надобности парень это ещё и на вкус попробует, но он напоследок понюхал пыль и отряхнул руку. Дальше он начал ходить вокруг того, что осталось от лаборатории, время от времени останавливаясь и рассматривая что-то на земле или обломках. Вскоре он закончил носиться и подошёл ко мне.

— Здание снесли, специально, ещё вчера, — вынес свой вердикт молодой человек.

— Но как? Зачем? — я действительно сбит с толку. Зачем кому-то понадобилось сносить здание в старом городе. Люди здесь не живут, им уже всё равно что здесь, а ни одному зомби и в голову бы не пришло подобное.

— Здание взорвали, но вот зачем кому-то это делать? Простые люди выбираются из-за стены лишь по необходимости, и это нелегально, так что никто не стал бы привлекать к себе внимание таким образом. Значит, это сделали военные, сомневаюсь, что это их новый способ развлечения, а испытания военных новшеств не будут проводить так близко к стене. Выходит это был приказ… Выбрано именно то здание, куда выбирался я, скорее всего это Майкрофт, но как он узнал? О! Грег, конечно! Он жив… Но зачем понадобилось сносить лабораторию? Ладно, выясню, когда вернусь за стену.

Меня поражало, как быстро в речи детектива одна мысль сменялась другой, также вынужден признать, пока он тараторил я упустил суть того о чём он рассуждал. Майкрофт, Грег… О чём он? Но главное я всё же уловил, так что всё в порядке.

— Так что теперь?

— Теперь… Надо подумать, где ещё можно найти необходимое, — Шерлок чуть нахмурился и уставился в пространство, можно было подумать, что он мысленно ушёл искать ответ.

Оцепенение человека проходит довольно быстро, он снова переводит на меня взгляд, и по тронувшей его губы улыбке я понимаю, что детектив уже знает, что мы будем делать дальше.

— На северной окраине есть одна больница с лабораторией, — начинает парень, — думаю, нам надо туда. Но по городу долго добираться. Быстрее будет под землёй.

— Под землёй?

— Да, там остались туннели метро, зомби я там никогда не видел, так что, видимо, они там не частые гости.

— Нам обычно незачем туда спускаться, людей там не найдёшь…

— Чёрт, временами я забываю, что ты…

— Не человек, — с улыбкой заканчиваю я, чуть печально продолжаю: — Рядом с тобой и я порой забываю об этом.

Парень как-то странно смотрит на меня и ничего не отвечает. Мы идём к ближайшему спуску в подземку. За одним из поворотов вдалеке мы заметили группу зомби, но вовремя сменили траекторию, и встреча не состоялась. Уже когда спускаемся в метро, мне снова видится то самое что-то, но опять не удаётся рассмотреть. Внизу тихо и пустынно, в голове всплывает воспоминание о шумной, гудящей толпе спешащих по делам людей и о чётком голосе из динамиков. Когда мы преодолеваем эскалатор, то обнаруживаем, что возле одной из платформ стоит поезд, двери его открыты, но так же, как и на всей станции, горит только несколько ещё каким-то чудом не перегоревших ламп.

— Видимо, те зомби, которых мы недавно видели, приехали на поезде, — озвучил предположение человек.

— Наверное, — соглашаюсь я. — Надо быть осторожнее, может кто-то ещё остался тут.

— Надеюсь, что нет.

Мы тихо проходим к противоположной платформе и спускаемся на пути. Дальше нам предстоит идти по туннелю, но мне кажется, что это будет сложно осуществимым — в туннеле очень темно. Но мой компаньон первым делом забирается под платформу и вскоре вытаскивает оттуда небольшую коробку, в ней обнаруживается пара фонарей.

— Когда-то мы с Грегом шарились по этим туннелям, так что я припрятал тогда пару запасных, на всякий случай, — пояснил детектив, протягивая мне один из фонарей.

Я принимаю предложенное, и мы заходим в туннель. Долгое время идём по ничем не примечательному проходу. Через какое-то время, на одной стороне путей мы находим глубокий провал, посветив фонариком вниз, дна я так и не увидел.

— Гуляя тут, надо внимательно смотреть под ноги, таких провалов здесь хватает, — предупредил Холмс.

Я кивнул, и мы пошли дальше, в дороге действительно оказалось немало подобных ям. Ещё какое-то время спустя, мы услышали странные звуки впереди.

— Гаси фонарь, — прошептал я, выключая свой.

— Это зомби?

— Нет, по запаху могу сказать, что это скелет, может и не один, этого я не знаю, — всё так же шёпотом ответил я.

— Какова вероятность, что они нас не заметят? — как и я, Шерлок шептал.

— Боюсь никакой, надо поворачивать, может, успеем спрятаться, там сзади где-то была дверь.

— Да, что-то вроде связной комнаты…

Мы медленно на ощупь продвигались назад, но звуки приближались. Вскоре послышались ещё одни, теперь опасность была с обеих сторон. «У нас нет шансов» пронеслось в голове. Скелеты были совсем близко, и прятаться смысла уже не было, они нас определённо заметили. Мы снова включили фонари, увы, скелеты уже в зоне видимости, всего два, но нам и этого хватит. Я инстинктивно делаю шаг назад и ухаю вниз, когда один из скелетов бросается на нас, в этот же момент Шерлок падает на землю, чтобы успеть схватить меня за руку, а скелет пролетает у нас над головами и валит своего собрата.

— Шерлок, беги! — прошу я, это первый, и видимо последний раз, когда я обращаюсь к нему по имени, странно, почему так.

— Нет, я вытащу тебя, — пыхтя, возражает детектив.

— Ты не успеешь, они сейчас оправятся и снова нападут! Комната близко, ты успеешь добежать!

— Нет, я так не могу! Я не могу так просто отпустить тебя!

-И не надо, — говорю я, сам разжимая ладонь. Парень сильнее хватает меня, но ему тяжело удержать. Я бы и хотел иначе, но я не успею выбраться, а так он спасётся, если прекратит упрямиться. Но он не прекращает, а скелеты уже встали и вновь готовы напасть.

— Боже, упрямец! Отпускай!

— Ни за что! Да, и уже не важно!

— Пусти! — ору я.

— Нет! — так же кричит он, а его глаза блестят в свете валяющегося где-то фонаря. Удивляюсь, как такой умный человек, может совершать такую глупость. Как можно жертвовать свою жизнь, ради того, кто уже мёртв.

— Чёрт… — отчаянно говорю я, видя, как скелеты бросаются на моего человека. Шерлок тоже это видит и зажмуривается, не отпуская мою руку. Но я военный, я не могу позволить себе закрыть глаза, я смотрю. Два костлявых создания сорвались с места, скаля гнилые, но острые зубы. Я вижу всё как в замедленной съёмке. Когда скелеты уже совсем рядом, появляется светлое нечто, разглядеть так и не получается, он проходит сквозь скелеты и те пеплом осыпаются вниз. Я шокировано смотрю на застывшее недалеко от нас странное чуть светящееся облако, но оно просто замерло. Я вновь сжимаю ладонь.

— Шерлок! — зову я, и детектив открывает глаза.

— Что… Где скелеты?

— Сначала вытащим меня, — советую я, потому что вижу, как трудно парню удерживать мой вес, странно вообще, что ему ещё хватает сил. Тут облако вновь зашевелилось, раздался едва слышимый голос «Заслужили», и облако полетело прямо на меня. Я думал, что исчезну, как и скелеты, но нет, нечто прошло сквозь меня и исчезло. Детектив поражённо смотрел на меня, вернее туда, куда влетело облако. Но, оставив размышления на потом, продолжил меня вытаскивать. Кое-как мне удаётся ногой нашарить небольшой выступ на стене, и дело идёт быстрее. Когда нам удалось меня вытащить, мы обессиленно растянулись на полу. Шерлок всё ещё крепко сжимал мою руку. Потом его пальцы чуть дрогнули и парень громко сглотнув сказал:

— Джон, твоя рука… Она тёплая!

— Что?! — я, вскочив, неверяще уставился на наши руки.

**Конец Pov**


	13. Chapter 13

— Может это влияние электричества? Надо попробовать пропустить ток, через какого-нибудь зомби… только как его поймать, они же ходят группами… Договориться с Майкрофтом, чтобы выделил группу? Да, это, конечно вариант, но оставим на крайний случай… — пока Джон стоял и старался себя ощупать, Шерлок отошёл от происшедшего и начал тараторить свои рассуждения.

— Стоп… — почти взмолился Ватсон, который всё не мог уложить всё случившееся в своей голове. — Какое электричество? Шерлок, умоляю, прервись хоть ненадолго и объясни нормально — о чём ты говоришь?

— О, Джон, ты стал на удивление эмоционален, — заметил детектив.

— Да, чёрт побери, я, кажется, только что ожил! Не удивительно, что я «эмоционален»! у меня даже кровь нормальная… — подытожил бывший военный, разглядывая оцарапанную ладонь.

— Оу… — только и смог ответить парень, непривыкший к столь бурной реакции уже бывшего зомби.

— Ладно, — примирительно продолжил Джон, — так что там с электричеством?

— Джон, через тебя прошла шаровая молния, а ты спрашиваешь «что с электричеством»?

— Молния? Не было никакой молнии, в меня влетело это чёртово облако…

— Какое облако?! Я своими глазами видел молнию, видимо она и уничтожила скелеты.

— Нет же, это было то облако. Я думаю, оно следило за нами ещё с того момента, как мы зашли в город.

— Облако… Это совершенно не научно!

— А ходячие мертвецы, видимо, очень научны, — саркастично заметил Джон.

— Ладно, предположим… Тогда как объяснить, почему мы видели разные вещи?

— Я не знаю… Наверное, так же как и то, что я вдруг снова стал… Стал человеком, — доктор запнулся, когда, наконец, осознал, что теперь снова жив.

— Хорошо, с этим будем разбираться. Надо решать, что мы делаем дальше. Думаю, мы всё-таки должны добраться до больницы, осталось недалеко. Я смогу проверить твою кровь, вдруг там что-то интересное.

— Интересное? — Джон нахмурился. — Не могу сказать, что считаю это «интересным», но оставаться здесь смысла нет.

— Ну, решено, идём дальше.

Они двинулись дальше, каждый погружённый в свои мысли. Шерлока занимали идеи о том, какие исследования следует провести, а Джон всё думал о том, что же ему теперь делать — он не мог вернуться в санаторий, но и не мог быть уверен, что вновь может жить с людьми. Вскоре и мысли детектива перешли на то, что же будет дальше с Джоном. Он тоже полагал, что вернуться в заброшенный санаторий Джон не может, и неизвестно впустят ли его за стену.

— Мы сделаем необходимые анализы и если всё так, как выглядит, и ты действительно вновь стал живым, ты сможешь жить, как и все за стеной.

— Смогу ли я приспособиться… Я имею в виду, я даже не знаю, сколько лет назад я жил…

— Около тридцати лет назад.

— Ясно… — Джон подумал о том, что если кто из его знакомых и выжил, то сейчас был уже намного старше, и едва ли признают его. Да и семьи то у него точно не осталось, ему некуда будет идти. Но всё же это лучше, чем спасаться от тех, с кем недавно делил трапезу.

— А если нет? Если я всё ещё зомби, просто с тёплой кровью?

— Нет, такого не может быть… Зомби мертвы, а ты… У тебя сердце бьётся?

— Сердце… как ты…?

— Я считал пульс…

Джон рассмеялся, ему нравилась странность этого человека. И сейчас, когда сердце вновь стучало в груди и мысли, чувства и эмоции снова стали вполне человеческими, без этих мёртвых дефектов, он мог признать, что, похоже, нравились ему не только странности.

— Что тут смешного? — почти обижено спросил детектив. Почему «почти»? Потому, что едва ли Шерлок когда-нибудь признает, что совершает нечто столь нелогичное.

— Прости, я, наверное, просто слишком давно не смеялся. Знаешь, это просто восхитительно, то, что ты в любой ситуации остаёшься таким, не знаю даже, умным, расчётливым…

— Кхм… Обычно люди не так реагируют…

— А как?

— Что-то вроде «бесчувственный ублюдок»…

— Я бы такого даже не подумал. Ты меня к жизни вернул, во многих смыслах, — улыбнулся Джон.

Ответить Шерлок уже не успел, они дошли до нужной станции. Выходя, они внимательно прислушивались и старались создавать как можно меньше шума, чтобы снаружи не нарваться на кого-нибудь очень голодного. Подойдя уже очень близко к поверхности, они услышали, как где-то поблизости переговариваются люди.

— Это живые… — заметил Джон.

— Определённо, зомби не говорят…

— Кхм…

— Ладно, по-другому говорят.

— Стоит ли попадаться им на глаза?

— Наверное, лучше незаметно добраться до больницы. Если нас заметят, проверят, не заражены ли мы, а я про тебя точно сказать всё же не могу, пока. Скорее всего, это военный отряд… Но что они тут делают?

Джон лишь пожал плечами. Они вышли и тихо двинулись вперёд, чтобы скорее скрыться за ближайшим зданием. Но удача их покинула. Рядом громко каркнула ворона, неизвестно как оказавшаяся столь близко к ним. Небольшая группа солдат, что до этого рассматривала что-то в окне одного из зданий, повернулась к ним, и тут же несколько автоматов было направлено на застывших под прицелом молодых людей.

— Стоять! — крикнул один из них.

— Если ваш мозг не способен воспринимать увиденное, то замечу, что мы и так стоим, — едко ответил Шерлок. Джон же перевёл на него взгляд, он был удивлён таким тоном в речи детектива.

— Вы Холмс? — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно сказал тот же солдат.

-Да, — коротко ответил детектив.

— Задание выполнено! — отрапортовал солдат уже в рацию.

— Задание? — вмешался Джон.

— Нам приказано было ждать здесь, на случай, если младший Холмс выжил и решит продолжить начатое.

— О чём вы?

— Нам не поясняли, и мы не обязаны вам объяснять, — сказал уже другой подходя к ним ближе, держа в руках аппарат, не знакомый Джону. Подойдя, мужчина начал водить аппаратом вокруг Шерлока и его компаньона, потом скомандовал: — Приложите палец.

— Выявляют заражение, — шепнул брюнет бывшему военному, прикладывая палец к аппарату.

— Теперь вы, — всё так же требовательно сказал солдат.

Джон занервничал, но палец поднёс. Он успел почувствовать, как что-то укололо его, и сразу после этого аппарат был убран.

— Всё чисто, — крикнул рядовой товарищам, и тот, что говорил по рации, передал это кому-то, с кем говорил.

— Вы едете с нами, — твёрдо сказал он, убрав рацию, и обращаясь уже к Шерлоку.

— С какой это стати?

— Это приказ вашего брата.

— Но…

— Вы без разрешения покинули безопасную территорию, ваши возражения не учитываются.

Шерлок злобно фыркнул, но пошёл следом за солдатом, потянув за собой растерянного доктора. Ватсон был рад, что аппарат не выявил ничего в нём, но всё происходящее его напрягало.

— Шерлок, что происходит?

— Ничего особенного, Майкрофт опять суёт свой нос, куда не надо, — буркнул детектив.

-Шерлок…

— Всё в порядке, сейчас нас отвезут в город, за стену, там и будем думать, что делать дальше. В любом случае, мы уже знаем, что ты здоров.

— Я и не болел…

— Ага, просто умер и ожил…

— Ну да, звучит странно.

Они дошли до военных джипов и уселись там, под присмотром одного из военных. Всю дорогу пришлось молчать, так как обоим не хотелось просвещать посторонних. Через полчаса они были у стены.


	14. Chapter 14

**Pov**

Я сидел в небольшом кабинете, который больше походил на уютную домашнюю библиотеку. Я люблю книги, и теперь мне не нужно рыться в закромах своего разума, чтобы вспомнить об этом. Книги стояли на стеллажах аккуратно, рассортированные в каком-то особенном порядке. Во всей обстановке чувствовалось присутствие хозяина помещения. Видно, что он относится к своей библиотеке-кабинету с определённым тёплым чувством. На стене висит семейный портрет, окна завешаны простенькими шторами, не то, что в основном кабинете, и вообще во всей обстановке значительно меньше вычурности, чем в остальном доме, во всяком случае в той его части, которую я видел. В общем, этот кабинетик не только не гармонировал с общим интерьером дома, но и не сильно соответствовал с первым впечатлением о его хозяине. Хотя следует признать, не мне судить о людях по первому взгляду.

Я нахожусь здесь уже около часа, и мне порядком надоело просто сидеть. Я несколько раз прошёлся вдоль полок, и даже выбрал книгу какого-то неизвестного мне автора (в этом ассортименте книг такие писатели как Шекспир и Пушкин, Хемингуэй и Достоевский, Уайльд и Толстой чередовались с новыми авторами, которые, очевидно творили уже, когда я умер). Так вот, взяв книгу, я снова сел на полюбившийся мне кожаный диванчик, однако не смог долго удерживать своё внимание на тексте. Меня беспокоило происходящее за дверьми, и, как бы я не пытался расслабиться в уютном помещении, меня не покидали волнения. Я даже, грешным делом, заглянул в пристроившийся в углу комнаты мини-бар, однако сдержал нелепый и несвоевременный порыв.

Дело в том, что за простенькой с виду, но звуконепроницаемой, дверью остались мой новый друг и человек, который производил на меня странное и не очень приятное впечатление, он представился братом Шерлока.

///примерно часом ранее///

Мы подъехали к стене, где вновь нас, всех нас, включая каждого солдата, проверили тем самым странным аппаратом, который предназначен выявлять заражённых. Все были чисты, что, разумеется, не удивило ни меня, ни тем более моего компаньона. На мой взгляд, сложно было заподозрить разведгруппу в заражённости, ни на одном из них не было ни одного укуса, царапины или любого другого следа нападения, а без него заражение не представляется возможным. Хотя возможно живые об этом не знают? И да, мне следует избавляться от привычки отделять себя от них, теперь я тоже жив. О Боже, как же отрадно это осознавать!

Минув блокпост нас повезли по Городу За Стеной. Я был удивлён обнаружить практически полное отсутствие транспорта в городе, а так же внешними изменениями привычных когда-то улиц. Оказывается, отсутствие машин сильно меняет облик города. По улицам лишь изредка проезжал автобус, из другого транспорта были лишь две машины, на которых мы и ехали. Вскоре одна отделилась и поехала в ином направлении, нас же провезли дальше. Остановились уже возле большого, богато отделанного дома. Нам велели выбираться. Машина уехала, а мы остались стоять возле ворот. Я заозирался по сторонам, стараясь понять на какой улице мы оказались, всё же и я когда-то жил в этом городе. Однако детектив не дал мне достаточно времени, потянув меня за собой ко входу в здание.  
Как только мы оказались внутри, откуда-то возник мужчина в строгом костюме. Он не ассоциировался у меня с традиционными дворецкими, однако, скорее всего именно им этот высокий, крепко сложенный человек и являлся.

— Мистер Холмс в своём кабинете, — басистым голосом оповестил мужчина, — он уже ждёт вас.

— Да, да, конечно… — почти не слушая проговорил Шерлок, всё ещё таща меня за собой, уже вверх по лестнице.

— Ваш друг? — с сомнением приподнял бровь дворецкий, очевидно, он не привык, что бы парень таскал за собой таких странных мужиков. А в том, что выглядел я сейчас несколько не нормально, я был полностью уверен. Даже если не брать во внимание наши сегодняшние приключения, моя одежда прибывала в весьма плачевном состоянии, что и не удивительно после стольких лет ношения. Меня даже больше удивляло то, что одежда вообще сохранилась. Так же стоит добавить, что после сегодняшних драк я весь был вымазан в том подобии крови, что текло во мне ещё утром. О том, что на мне наверняка виднелось множество шрамов, я даже не упоминаю. Могу лишь заметить, что в плане чистоты, Шерлок выглядел не многим лучше.

— Друг? Ах, да! Да, друг, — глаза молодого человека заискрились довольством.

Стоило только преодолеть лестницу, как из-за угла на Холмса кто-то налетел.

— Ох, — издал этот кто-то, поднимая глаза. — Шерлок! Ты уже здесь! Майкрофт только сказал мне, что тебя нашли, я сразу кинулся…

Человек не договорил, так как его взгляд вдруг наткнулся на меня. Я со смесью паники и облегчения опознал в парне товарища детектива, того самого, которого, выводя Шерлока из лаборатории, заметил под телами уже мертвых зомби, тогда я ещё не смог, да и не захотел разбираться, жив ли он или стал одним из нас. Теперь я вижу, что он не только жив, но и вполне здоров. Что ж, одним грехом с души меньше… Хотя это может показаться и не большим утешением, но его причастность к моему кудрявому знакомому делает его жизнь в разы важнее.

— Это… — парень широко раскрыл глаза и чуть побледнел, показывая на меня пальцем и стараясь подобрать слова.

— Да, и нет, это не то, что ты думаешь, — кратко пояснил детектив. — Я объясню всё после разговора с Майкрофтом.

 — Но…

Шерлок поднял руку, прерывая возражения. Он уже вознамерился тянуть меня дальше, но что-то грызло меня изнутри. Этот парень, Грегори, кажется, так Шерлок его называл, когда-то, когда расспрашивал меня в санатории, этот парень заставил меня вспомнить всё, что произошло в лаборатории уже с человеческой точки зрения, и мне самому стало тошно. Я остановился, принуждая и детектива затормозить, и повернулся ко всё ещё шокировано смотрящему на нас человеку.

— Я… Мне очень жаль… Я действительно сожалею… — как ни старался, но я не смог передать те чувства, что испытывал, всё то раскаяние, что разъедает теперь душу. Грегори уже совсем невероятно выпучил от удивления глаза, оно и понятно, в его глазах я всё ещё мёртвый, безмолвный и кровожадный монстр.

— Джон, — Шерлок недовольно нахмурился, — сейчас не то время… Нужны объяснения…

— Джон?! — голос другого парня звучал уже совсем жалобно, похоже, бедняга не мог понять, что вокруг происходит, и кто же из всех присутствующих сошёл с ума.

Но Шерлок, больше не тормозя, повёл меня дальше. Мы остановились возле одной двери, но вопреки моим ожиданиям брюнет не стал стучать, напротив он громко распахнул дверь и зашёл внутрь, не забыв втащить и меня. В просторном кабинете спиной к нам стоял мужчина, перебиравший какие-то бумаги.

— Шерлок, — протянул он, крайне наигранным голосом, что сразу же мне не понравилось, я не доверяю людям, которые могут так говорить со своими родственниками. То, что это был Майкрофт Холмс, было очевидно. Он продолжил уже более естественным голосом: — Наконец-то ты вернулся, я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Мужчина повернулся, и его улыбка опять-таки не внушала мне доверия. Холмс, разумеется, заметил меня, и явно был не доволен, так как даже эта странная улыбка исчезла с его лица.

— Кто это? — он брезгливо поджал губы. — Право, Шерлок, если бы я не знал, что на блокпосту проверке подлежат все без исключения, я бы решил что ты притащил в дом одного из заражённых.

— А что, слово «зомби» слишком просто для мистера правительство? — съехидничал детектив в ответ.

— Я спросил — кто это? — уже строже повторил старший Холмс.

— Джон, Джон Ватсон, — решил встрять я, так как заметил, что мой друг, похоже, мог очень долго пререкаться с братом. Столь странные семейные отношения мне были совсем не понятны.

— Вот как, — ровно произнёс Майкрофт, окидывая меня придирчивым взглядом. Потом, перевёл взгляд на брата: — Думаю нам надо серьёзно поговорить. Твой «друг» подождёт в прилегающем кабинете, пока мы не закончим.

В его словах не было ни нотки вопроса. Шерлок неприязненно сверкнул глазами, но вынужден был кивнуть мне. Старший Холмс указал рукой на дверь у себя за спиной. Уже когда я открыл дверь, меня нагнали слова:

— Постарайтесь ничего не испачкать.

— Вы крайне тактичны, — сухо прокомментировал я, бросая на него взгляд через плечо. Я мог видеть, как возмущённо раздуваются его ноздри, и слышать, как одобрительно фыркнул его младший брат.

Когда я зашёл в другой кабинет, дверь за мной захлопнулась, и было слышно, как её запирают снаружи. Я окинул помещение, и возникло иррациональное желание забраться на диван с ногами, не снимая грязных ботинок. Но всё же я был человеком аккуратным, чтобы не думал обо мне этот напыщенный тип. Я нашёл в углу дивана плед и раскинул его, чтобы садясь не запачкать кожу обивки.

///

С тех пор прошло около часа, и я всё ещё сижу и жду… Надеюсь этот Холмс не решил запереть меня тут навечно, в конце концов, его библиотека пострадает от этого не в малой степени. В любом случае я верю, что Шерлок не забудет про меня.

**Конец Pov**


	15. Chapter 15

Шерлок устало облокотился на стену и ещё раз кинул на Майкрофта раздражённый взгляд, но, как и во всех предыдущих случаях, это не возымело никакого влияния на брата. Детективу уже надоело обсуждать случившееся. Сначала он около получаса доказывал старшему свою правоту, попутно рассказав о последних событиях, но Майкрофт как всегда был не менее уперт, чем сам Шерлок, так что парню пришлось выслушать немало доводов и упрёков касательно своих поступков. Потом в кабинет заглянул Грег, который очевидно только к тому моменту отошёл от встречи с бывшим зомби, о том, что Джон больше не зомби Грегори ещё не знал. Так что ещё какое-то время брюнету пришлось потратить, чтобы объяснить всё другу, после чего Майкрофт и Грег уже вместе стали отчитывать Шерлока. Юноша, конечно, понимал, что близкие просто высказывают таким образом своё волнение, но он всё равно раздражался. Когда страсти поостыли, и каждый высказал всё, что хотел, они просто разошлись по разным концам кабинета, размышляя о том, что только что выслушали. Лестрейд плюхнулся в одно из стоящих возле окна кресел, брат Шерлока вернулся к столу с бумагами, а сам детектив просто отошёл к стене, давая остальным переварить ситуацию. Однако долго ждать ему не хотелось, а потому, по прошествии нескольких минут, он оторвался от стены и возобновил разговор:

— Теперь, когда вы узнали всё, что хотели, мы с Джоном, вероятно, можем идти? У нас был долгий день, а нам всё ещё нужно решить кое-какие вопросы…

— Он, что, здесь? — нервно дёрнулся Грегори, оглядываясь по сторонам, будто за столько времени мог бы не заметить присутствие ещё одного человека.

— Там, — Майкрофт спокойно кивнул на дверь второго кабинета. Выслушав Шерлока, он пришёл к выводу, что этот Ватсон не представляет больше никакой опасности и, более того, похоже весьма интересует брата. Эти факты давали ему возможность на некоторое время расслабиться, ведь пока самопровозглашённый детектив занят своим новым знакомым, ему нет повода покидать безопасные пределы города.

— И чего ты так дёргаешься? Я же уже всё объяснил! Джон абсолютно безобиден, к тому же он бывший врач и военный. Разве не ты ценишь в людях преданность свыше меры? Думаю сложно найти кого-то преданнее, чем военный врач, умерший, спасая жизни мирных граждан. Он похож на этих идеализированных героев истории, о которых ты так любишь читать.

— Героев? Я видел, как этот монстр убивает нашего товарища!

— Не смей о нём так говорить! Мне он жизнь спас! — первый раз за весь разговор Шерлок по-настоящему сорвался. Слово «монстр», сказанное о Джоне, удивительно остро задело его самого.

— Успокойтесь, вы это уже обсуждали не далее чем десять минут назад, — урезонил их старший Холмс. — Грегори, возможно, нам стоит дать этому человеку шанс, в конце концов, вспомни, часто ли Шерлок ошибался в суждениях о других людях?

— Но… — начал было тот, но, наткнувшись на предупреждающий взгляд детектива, смирился. — Ладно, но я не обещаю быть дружелюбным или что-то ещё…

— Мне всё равно, это твоё дело, — отозвался детектив, направляясь к двери, за которой ждал его новый знакомый. — Ах, и да, Майки, думаю, какое-то время Джон поживёт у нас.

Обращение «Майки» выбило Холмса на столько, что он не успел возразить до того, как Шерлок отпер дверь. Открыв дверь и заглянув внутрь, Шерлок обнаружил, что Джон расположился на диване, не забыв о несколько грубой просьбе Майкрофта и накинув на диван плед. Рядом с Джоном, сидевшим расслабленно, но с удивительно прямой осанкой, лежала книга. Парень сделал вывод, что Джону здесь было явно скучно, но он проявил подобающее военному терпение.

— Идём, — позвал брюнет, и бывший доктор послушно последовал за ним.

**Pov**

Наконец дверь отворилась, и Шерлок позвал меня. Учитывая, что сидеть там мне давно надоело, я быстро поднялся и пошёл вслед за детективом. Когда я вышел, на меня было обращено сразу несколько взглядов: задумчивый старшего Холмса, нетерпеливый Шерлока и настороженный взгляд Грегори. Скажу прямо, подобное внимание не особо приятно, особенно, когда я понимаю, о чём вероятно думает обладатель последнего взгляда. Но я, не теряя самообладания, ждал, что последует дальше.

— Мистер Ватсон, — начал Майкрофт, и мне показалось, что что-то неуловимо изменилось в нём с предыдущего раза. — Шерлок изъявил желание, чтобы вы остались у нас на какое-то время… Думаю, он сам вам всё и покажет.

Кажется, после этой фразы Холмс потерял всякий интерес к дальнейшему разговору и вернулся к своим бумагам.

— Эм… Спасибо, — ответил я, принимая эти слова, как разрешение остановится в его доме.

Парень, сидевший в кресле, ничего не сказал, лишь бросил на меня ещё один неодобрительный взгляд и стремительно вышел из кабинета. Услышав хлопок двери, Майкрофт поднял глаза и покачал головой. Видно его разочаровывало такое поведение молодого человека, но я прекрасно понимал парня, столь негативно меня воспринимавшего. На его месте я вёл бы себя примерно так же.

— Пошли, — ещё раз позвал меня Шерлок, который, похоже, ничуть не впечатлился уходом своего друга.

Мы вышли в коридор и поднялись по лестнице на последний этаж. Детектив остановился между двумя противоположными комнатами.

— Ты будешь жить здесь, — сказал он, указав на одну из дверей, — это гостевая комната, ей сто лет никто не пользовался, но убираются там регулярно. Напротив — моя комната. Там в конце ванная, но в гостевой она тоже есть, так что эта тебе не понадобится.

Я молча кивал на все объяснения. При мысли о ванной я подумал о том, что это было бы весьма к стати, не мылся я действительно очень давно…

— Я сейчас пойду, помоюсь, тебе бы тоже не помешало, — будто читая мои мысли, сказал детектив. — Скинешь свою одежду где-нибудь на полу, потом выкинем. Я помоюсь и принесу тебе что-нибудь одеть.

— Хорошо, — согласился я, — спасибо.

— Ага, ну, я скоро приду, — сказав это, парень скрылся за дверью.

Я тоже зашёл в гостевые апартаменты. Внутри было чисто и светло, там стояла довольно широкая односпальная кровать, в углу шкаф с зеркалом во весь рост. Возле окна ютился журнальный столик и два кресла по бокам от него. Но меня сейчас больше всего интересовала дверь, ведущая в ванную комнату. Быстро оказавшись за этой дверью, я с удовольствием, обнаружил там душ, такой же, какой когда-то был в квартире, что я снимал, будучи военным врачом. Скинув одежду, я встал под душ и включил воду. Я наблюдал, как грязные струйки стекали по моему телу и водоворотом закручивались, утекая в трубу. На полочке я обнаружил шампунь и с удовольствием намылил голову, после нашлась и мочалка, и я с упоением начал оттирать кожу от грязи и крови. Думаю, я довольно много времени провёл под горячими струями, кожа раскраснелась от усиленной работы мочалки и температуры воды. Выйдя из душа, я наслаждался давно забытым ощущением чистоты. Вытеревшись и обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер, я вышел из пропаренного помещения.

Оказавшись снова в комнате, я остановился напротив шкафа. Отражение в зеркальной дверце привлекло моё внимание. Сейчас я выглядел весьма забавно: красный после помывки, со стекающими с растрёпанных волос каплями воды, и повязанным на манер набедренной повязки полотенцем. Что-то где-то скрипнуло, но я не обратил внимания, так как взгляд выхватил новые детали — новые шрамы. До смерти у меня был всего один — на плече, сейчас же их было четыре. Хотя не так много, как могло бы быть, учитывая мою «жизнь» последние годы. Помимо шрама на плече, теперь был небольшой шрам на шее, похоже это напоминание о сегодняшнем приключении. Два других шрама обнаружились на боку. Один, был небольшой, ближе к рёбрам, этот остался от того осколка, что всадил в меня Шерлок. Последний шрам был очень длинным, и я удивлённо провёл по нему пальцами, этот шрам — рана, от которой я умер. Я дошёл пальцами до полотенца, но шрам всё не заканчивался, тогда я откинул край полотенца, шрам спускался почти до середины бедра. Я снова прикоснулся к светлой полоске, изучая шрам, но тут снова послышался какой-то звук. Я поднял взгляд и в отражении заметил Шерлока.

— Кхм… — прокашлялся он, привлекая внимание, и я обернулся. — Я принёс одежду, вот… Постучишь мне, как переоденешься.

Волосы парня тоже были мокрыми, а лицо пылало краской. Сказав, он протянул мне стопку белья и, как только я взял её, он развернулся и выскочил из комнаты. Уже закрывающейся двери я пробормотал слова благодарности и поспешил одеться.

**Конец Pov**

Расставшись с Джоном, Шерлок спешно принял душ и переоделся. Он порылся в своём шкафу и нашёл простую чёрную футболку, которая должна была Джону подойти. Бывший военный был ниже Шерлока и куда более накачан, от чего найти подходящую одежду было нелегко, единственной проблемой не стали носки и нижнее бельё, а вот чтобы найти какие-нибудь брюки, парню пришлось лезть на чердак, где хранились старые отцовские вещи. По дороге к чердаку детектив заглянул к Джону, тот всё ещё был в душе.

Собрав все вещи и сложив их ровной стопкой, он снова пошёл к новому знакомому. Он аккуратно приоткрыл дверь. В этот раз бывший военный уже был в комнате, но Шерлока не заметил. Ватсон стоял напротив зеркала и внимательно на себя смотрел, детектив в свою очередь пялился на рельефную спину доктора. Шерлок почувствовал, что краснеет, Джон выглядел потрясающе: по разгорячённому телу стекали маленькие капельки воды, обрисовывая контуры мышц, и приковывая взгляд парня к некоторым деталям. Например, одна такая капля, которую Шерлок мог видеть только в отражении, скатилась плавно по шее, преодолела ключицу и замерла на напряжённом соске, мгновением позже скатившись за пределы видимости. Детектив никогда не обманывал себя, а потому всегда знал, что мужское тело обладает для него особой привлекательностью. Так что сейчас Джон представал перед ним завораживающей картиной, от которой кровь приливала к пылающим щекам и ещё кое-куда чуть ниже живота. Но самый большой эффект возымели следующие действия бывшего военного — он медленно начал проводить пальцами по обнаженному боку, спускаясь ниже и отодвигая полотенце, отчего оно чуть сползало вниз и открывало больше жадному взгляду. В какой-то момент парень не выдержал и громко вдохнул, поняв, что прежде задержал дыхание. От этого звука Джон встрепенулся и заметил визитёра. Когда он повернулся к Шерлоку, тот смутился ещё больше, ведь взгляду теперь открылось то, что так привлекло внимание самого доктора. Глядя на бледные шрамы на чуть смуглой коже, молодой человек мечтал проследить их линии так же, как делал это только что Джон. Потому Шерлок, поспешно вручив вещи, ретировался из комнаты.

Посидев в своей комнате несколько минут, детектив смог успокоить своё воображение как раз к тому моменту, как в дверь постучали. Открыв дверь, Шерлок пожалел, что решил дать Джону свою футболку, следовало поискать что-нибудь в отцовском гардеробе. Черная ткань плотно облегала привлекательный торс бывшего военного, подчёркивая его достоинства ещё лучше, чем старая военная майка, в которой Шерлок уже привык видеть своего товарища. Успокаивало парня только то, что футболка скрывала соблазнительные белые линии, все кроме одной на шее. Откуда такой ненаучный интерес к шрамам, парень понять не мог.

— Спасибо за одежду, — поблагодарил Ватсон, — и вообще спасибо…

— А? — отвлёкся наконец детектив. — Это я должен быть тебе благодарен, а вещи… Вещи — это вещи, не так то они важны.

— Но, я думаю, ты вернул меня к жизни…

— А ты мне несколько раз её спас… Да и, думаю, твоим оживлением мы обязаны той молнии…

— Это было облако! — заупрямился Джон.

— С этим ещё разберёмся, — примирительно отозвался брюнет. — Идём вниз, надо бы перекусить, ты ведь столько лет не ел нормальной еды. Ты же голоден?

— Да, и наконец-то в нормальном смысле этого слова.

Шерлок пропустил друга вперед, и они двинулись к лестнице. Детектив отметил, что доктору пришлось завернуть длинные ему джинсы, и попенял себя, когда, посмотрев на тщательно отмытые джоновы ботинки, вспомнил, что не принёс тому обуви. Только оказавшись на кухне и наблюдая с каким удовольствием бывший зомби наворачивает спагетти, парень понял, как проголодался сам. Почти всю трапезу они молчали, слишком занятые едой.


	16. Chapter 16

**Pov**

О, этот позабытый вкус нормальной еды! Едва ли я прежде, при жизни, так наслаждался трапезой. Я так увлёкся поглощением пищи, что не мог думать о чём-либо. Однако, когда мы с Шерлоком, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, разошлись по комнатам, мысли так и роились в моей голове.

Скинув длинные мне штаны и оставив футболку, я забрался в кровать и попытался заснуть. Может быть дело в том, что я уже много лет не спал и отвык от этого, может это побочный эффект воскрешения, возможно мысли шевелились в моей голове слишком громко, а может на то есть другие причины, но уснуть я так и не смог. Я чувствовал лишь небольшую усталость, вызывающую желание просто посидеть в тишине и подумать. В окно падал неровный свет луны, и я, повинуясь странной привычке, вылез из-под тёплого покрова и уселся на подоконник, уперев босые ступни в холодный откос. Сначала я смотрел в окно, там виднелись освещённые слабым светом улочки, видимо город экономил с трудом добываемую энергию. Потом я прикрыл глаза и позволил себе предаться размышлениям. Я думал о том, как буду жить дальше, запоминая возникавшие в голове вопросы, чтобы с утра задать их моему кудрявому другу. Вопросы были самые разные: На какую можно устроиться работу? Как изменилась жизнь в городе за последние 30 лет? Какие законы и правила мне необходимо узнать?

Через какое-то время я понял, что вопросов накапливается слишком много, и без ответов я не смогу решить главную проблему — как жить дальше. Потому, решив оставить эти размышления до того момента, как можно будет обсудить это с Шерлоком, мои мысли перетекли к другой теме. Я вспомнил Себастьяна. Не смотря на то, что мир вокруг превратился в чёрт знает что, мы оставались друзьями, даже после смерти (или во время смерти, это как посмотреть) мы сохранили некое подобие дружбы, то, что было доступно для ходящих мертвецов. Я думал о том, что оставшись в санатории наедине с просыпающимися воспоминаниями, он может зайти в тупик, пытаясь разобраться с ними. Когда моя память начала оживать рядом оказался этот необычный человек, Шерлок. Но что будет с Мораном, которому никто не сможет подсказать ответы на возникающие у него вопросы? Конечно, он всегда стойко принимал удары судьбы, слишком уж нелёгкая ему выпала жизнь, слишком много трудностей выпало ещё на самые ранние его годы. Но даже понимание того, что друг со многим может справиться сам, не уменьшало моего волнения. А я беспокоился, хотя был не в состоянии понять, с чем именно связано моё беспокойство.

Кажется, позже я задремал на несколько часов, прямо там, сидя на подоконнике. Это не было полноценным сном, я всё ещё слышал отдалённые звуки с улицы и поскрипывание старых половиц, потому я очнулся сразу, когда услышал тихие шаги в коридоре. Осторожно скрипнула дверь.

— Джон, — послышался тихий голос. — Джон, ты не спишь?

Вслед за кудрявой головой в комнату проникло и всё остальное тело детектива. Заметив меня на подоконнике, он уже чуть громче заключил:

— Не спишь.

— Не сплю, — чуть хриплым голосом подтвердил я и откашлялся.

— Уже шесть, я подумал, что ты возможно уже не спишь…я не ошибся.

— Просто не ложился.

— Я думал, как доктор ты будешь более внимателен к здоровью, — с улыбкой прокомментировал Шерлок.

Я лишь пожал плечами, переводя взгляд в окно. Меня снова стали одолевать мысли и волнения.

— Похоже, ты вновь неразговорчив.

— Я просто… Столько мыслей, мне сложно собраться.

— У тебя, наверное, накопилось много вопросов об изменениях, произошедших за последние тридцать лет?

— Да уж, — я усмехнулся. — Но есть кое-что, что меня беспокоит больше.

— Что же? — детектив приподнял брови, но тут же продолжил: — Подожди, подожди! Это связано с тем зомби? Мораном, кажется? Похоже, ты из тех людей, кто испытывает сильные привязанности. Ты волнуешься за него?

— Сильные привязанности? Почему не сказать просто «дружба»?

— Это слишком нестабильное понятие…

— Не… Что? Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём говоришь?

— Ты сомневаешься в моих умственных способностях? — ощетинился парень.

— Конечно, нет… Боже, забудем. Ты прав, дело в Себастьяне.

— И что заставляет тебя волноваться?

— Не знаю, я просто понимаю, что неправильно бросать его так…

— В отличие от тебя, он всё ещё зомби.

— А вдруг уже нет? Шерлок, пойми, он был со мной в самые сложные моменты моей жизни. Я не могу оставить его, — тут решение пришло мне в голову и укоренилось там так, что никакие доводы бы уже не подействовали. — Я должен проверить. Я возвращаюсь в санаторий!

Я спрыгнул с подоконника, только тогда вспомнив, что рассиживал тут без штанов, но это меня не смутило. Я решительно двинулся к кровати и, найдя джинсы, быстро оделся. Уже когда я направлялся к двери, меня остановил голос Холмса.

— Куда?!

— Я же сказал… — не успел я закончить, как меня прервали.

— Да понял я. Ты решил спасать своего друга, и ничто тебя не переубедит, — он закатил глаза, а я кивнул. — Я не о том. Куда ты сейчас пойдёшь? Для выхода из города нужно разрешение, которое тебе никто не даст. А лазов ты не знаешь. Ещё и без оружия? Ты больше не один из них! Тебя сожрут и не подавятся!

— И что, мне тут теперь отсиживаться? — я поник, но тут же собрался. — Ладно, просто скажи мне, как выбраться, а дальше я сам разберусь.

— Ну, уж нет!

-Но…

— Одного я тебя не отпущу, я пойду с тобой, — я удивлённо воззрился на детектива, и он, чуть покраснев, спешно добавил: — может хоть с твоим другом эксперимент удастся…

— Хорошо, — хотя идея с экспериментами всё ещё представлялась опасной, похоже, парню она была важна.

— Для начала, нам нужно оружие. Потом выйдем у лаза, о котором знаю только я. Там спрятана машина с топливом. На ней быстро доберёмся до санатория.

— Где ты возьмёшь оружие?

— Как-то ко мне пришёл парень, у которого была часть сведений о хранении старого оружия, он предложил мне, раз я детектив, вместе заняться поисками остальной информации и причинах её засекречивания. Тогда идея найти старое оружие казалась увлекательной. Я помог ему, а он теперь обеспечивает меня некоторыми припасами.

— Странные у тебя знакомые…

— Это удобные знакомства.

— Не сомневаюсь, — ответил я, хотя и не был на самом деле уверен.

— Пошли тогда?

— Куда?

— Боже, Джон, к тому парню разумеется!

Мы вышли из моей комнаты и поспешили вниз, там нам встретился Грегори.

— Куда собрались? — сонным голосом спросил он. Молодой человек был растрёпан и шёл с кухни, видимо, он ходил попить или ещё что-то, а сейчас возвращался в постель.

— Пойдём прогуляться, покажу Джону город, — проговорил Шерлок, торопясь к выходу.

— Ммм, — промычал Лестрейд, уже не глядя на нас и медленно плетясь куда-то наверх.

Мы вышли на улицу, и я еле поспевал за спешащим вперёд детективом. Мы шли около получаса и, видимо, дошли-таки куда надо. Остановившись возле одного из домов, Шерлок начал внимательно вглядываться в окна.

— Не спит, поганец.

— Не очень-то вежливо, по отношению к человеку, у которого мы собираемся просить помощь.

— Я не собираюсь у него ничего «просить», — мне показалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он зашипит на меня, как рассерженный кот.

— А как же?

— Он просто даст мне то, что нужно!

— Да, как скажешь, — примирительно сказал я.

Мы подошли к чёрному входу и беспрепятственно вошли в здание. Из дальней комнаты на первом этаже доносились приглушённые звуки и редкая брань. Дойдя до нее, Шерлок толкнул дверь. За ней обнаружилась комната, вся заваленная частями электроприборов. Посреди помещения стоял стол, на нём громоздились предметы, очень напоминавшие компьютерные процессоры. Из-за этого нагромождения торчала слегка растрёпанная макушка.

— Доброе утро, — привлёк внимание Шерлок. Судя по тому, как дёрнулась макушка, человек поднял голову, но увидеть нас всё равно не смог.

— Доброе утро, дорогуша, — будто с издёвкой растягивая звуки, ответил человек. — Неужто передумал на счёт моего предложения?

— Нет, я уже говорил, даже не поднимай эту тему.

— Эх, ну и зануда ты, Холмс, — человек пригладил рукой волосы, выбираясь из-за своей баррикады.

— Доброго утра, — поприветствовал я, когда перед нами возник молодой человек, с короткой стрижкой, среднего роста, широкой, немного сумасшедшей улыбкой и удивительными шоколадными глазами.

— Оу, ты привёл с собой друга? — парень театрально вскинул тонкие брови, а потом посмотрел на меня пристально и будто чуть хищно. — Интересный экземпляр.

— Кхм, Джон Ватсон, вообще-то, — постарался я проявить терпение и дружелюбие.

— Джеймс Мориарти, — представился парень, протягивая мне руку. — Но зови меня Джим.

Мы пожали руки, и Джим снова перевёл свой взгляд на Шерлока.

— Джеймс, — начал детектив, подчёркивая имя парня, на что тот скривился, — мне кое-что нужно.

— О, я и не сомневался. Но не здесь, я полагаю. Пройдёмте.

Он вышел, и мы последовали за ним.

**Конец Pov**


	17. Chapter 17

Джим всю ночь работал с найденным оборудованием, которое прежде с большим трудом увёл прямо из-под носов вояк, охранявших небольшой, давно непосещаемый, но строго секретный склад. Он вообще поражался наивности людей, решивших, что в закрытом городе хоть что-то может оставаться секретным. Стоит признать, что для такого человека, как Джеймс, и при других условиях жизни едва ли что-то осталось бы секретным. Уж если этого парня что-то заинтересовало, то преграды, запреты и трудности воспринимались им не более чем увлекательной игрой. Поиски всего секретного и запрещённого были его хобби. Но в отличие от своего знакомого, который гордо именовал себя детективом, Мориарти находил прелесть не столько в самом процессе поисков и разгадках секретного, сколько в результатах. Собственно к результатам он относил не только «добычу», но и «прятки». Под прятками подразумевается процесс скрытия от того, кто охранял заинтересовавшее его. Кстати, именно благодаря большим успехам Джима в своих «прятках», правительство до сих пор не знало не только о том, кто причастен ко многим пропажам, но и о самом факте этих пропаж.

И так, работая со своими новыми трофеями, молодой человек не обратил внимания, как рано утром в его дом заявились гости. Электроприборы, в большей степени электронно-вычислительные машины, были другим его хобби, можно даже сказать любимой работой, что примечательно официальной работой. Из-за увлечённости новой аппаратурой Джим заметил своих визитёров лишь, когда с ним поздоровались.

— Доброе утро.

Ровный голос отвлёк молодого человека от микросхем. Когда парень вскинул голову, чтобы увидеть знакомого, то упёрся взглядом в железную стенку прибора. Не выбираясь пока из-за стола, он в привычной, раздражающей детектива манере, ответил на приветствие. Когда всё же вышел из-за рабочего места, то обнаружил, что Шерлок привёл с собой необычного человека. Молодой мужчина будто не вписывался в картину. Джеймсу не составило труда сделать вывод, что перед ним явно военный, только вот редко увидишь в городе военного шатающегося без дела, да ещё и в гражданской одежде. Тем более не встретишь военного, шатающегося с младшим Холмсом. В общем, мужчина показался весьма интересным, о чём Джим и сообщил. Однако его слова, очевидно, как-то задели человека, хотя тот и старался не выдать недовольства. Тем не менее, Джеймс всегда был очень наблюдателен, а потому видя, что что-то сказал не так, постарался исправить ситуацию, представившись и пожав Джону руку. На этот раз его слова чем-то не угодили Шерлоку, так как тот старательно выделил его имя, именно в той формулировке, которую Мориарти не очень-то жаловал. Но недовольство детектива исправлять он не собирался, за годы знакомства они уже выяснили, что чем больше они стараются быть друг с другом обходительнее, тем хуже у них это получается. Но, не смотря на частую грызню с Шерлоком, Джим никогда ему не отказывал, и не только из-за оказанной когда-то помощи, но и просто потому, что с детективом бывало действительно интересно, а хорошую компанию Джеймс умел ценить. Вот и сейчас он не стал отказывать кудрявому знакомому, лишь предложил пройти в другое помещение.  
Трое молодых людей зашли в небольших размеров кабинет, обставленный скромно, но со вкусом. Всё было в серых и белых тонах, отчего даже свет, проникавший в окошко, казался каким-то необычным.

— Так, и что же ты хотел? — спросил Джим, усаживаясь на старомодный стул на колёсиках.

— Оружие, — коротко ответил детектив.

— Не удивил, — протянул хозяин дома, прокручиваясь на стуле. — Тебе последнее время только оружие и нужно. Зачастил ты со своими вылазками, Шерлок. Неужели нашёл себе дело? Или новый эксперимент?

— Не твоё дело, Джеймс, — нахмурился кудрявый брюнет. — Ты дашь мне оружие? Или мне стоило обратиться к кому-то другому?

— А нету другого, — радостно возвестил Мориарти. — Я один такой, единственный и неповторимый. Злодей в современном понимании!

— Нет злодеев в современном понимании, есть только зомби и скелеты. Так что хватит болтать, что там с оружием?

— Ну ладно, пусть злодеев нет, зато есть я и у меня оружие. А что мне за него будет?

— В прошлый раз тебе ничего не нужно было.

— А теперь я передумал, — ещё раз крутанувшись, сказал брюнет.

— И что же ты хочешь? — раздражаясь, поинтересовался Холмс.

— Что ты задумал?

— Я сказал, это не твоё дело.

— Хм… Вот как. Тогда я просто пойду с тобой и сам всё узнаю.

— Нет, — упрямо ответил Шерлок.

— Такова цена за оружие, на этот раз… — пожал плечами «злодей».

— Это исключено! — подал голос, молчавший всё это время, Джон.

«Что?» и «Джон» последовавшие за этим прозвучали одновременно.

— Это исключено, — повторил Джон. — У нас не увеселительная прогулка! Мы не сможем гарантировать вам безопасность, Джим.

— Беспокоишься обо мне, Джонни-бой? — подразнил Ватсона парень.

— Защита гражданских… — закончить Джон не смог, так как наткнулся на предупреждающий взгляд Холмса, очевидно, тот не хотел раскрывать какую-либо информацию о Ватсоне.

— Боже, Шерлок, — Джим возвёл глаза к потолку, — неужели ты думаешь, что я мог не заметить выправку твоего… Напарника? Нет смысла скрывать от меня его профессию.

— Не важно, мы согласны на твоё условие, а если ты помрёшь — это не наша вина.

— Шерлок! — бывший военный возмущённо смотрел на детектива.

— Что? — искренне недоумевал тот.

— Извините, Джим, но я всё ещё настаиваю на том, что ваше предложение неприемлемо. Всё это действительно небезопасно.

— Ничего, я всяко не хуже Шерлока обращаюсь с пистолетом, так что смогу себя обезопасить. И потом, как сказал наш детектив — если помру, это не ваша вина.

— Ну и договорились! — подытожил кудрявый гений.

— Боже мой, — печально вздохнул доктор. — Мне вас двоих не переубедить?

— Нет, — категорично заявил детектив. — Джим, перейдём к делу.

Молодой человек вскочил со стула и подошёл к столу. Взглянув на него, а потом на Джона, Джеймс с улыбкой произнёс.

— Джон, не поможешь?

— Конечно, а что…

— Передвинь стол к окну, — не давая закончить вопрос, скомандовал он.

Джон послушно подошёл к предмету и без особых усилий выполнил просьбу.

— Ты и сам прекрасно бы справился! — прошипел Шерлок, пока Джон старался поровнее уместить стол.

— Справился бы, но так намного удобнее, — улыбнулся Джим, а когда Ватсон закончил возиться со столом и, как обычно после любой нагрузки, потянулся, разминая спину, добавил: — К тому же, радует глаз.

Шерлок хотел было ответить что-нибудь резкое, но Мориарти уже подошёл к месту, где прежде стоял стол, и отодвинул в сторону светло-серый ковёр. Под ковром обнаружилась крышка подвала. Откинув её, брюнет приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Прошу!

— Не знал, что ты и тут склад устроил, — прокомментировал Холмс.

— Сюрприз, — пропел Джеймс.

Они спустились вниз, и Джон замер с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— И вы держите дверь открытой?! — почти завопил он.

— Так преступности ведь нет, никому в голову не придёт искать это здесь, — пожал плечами Джим, тем не менее, гордый тем, какую реакцию вызвал его маленький склад. — И давай-ка уже переходи на «ты».

— А? — отходя от удивления, выдавил бывший военный. — Хорошо.

— Ну, выбирайте, — сказал хозяин, отходя в сторону и выбирая то, чем будет обороняться сам.

Какое-то время Джон просто ходил от полки к полке, разглядывая оружие, как в музее. После, заметив с каким воодушевлением Шерлок подбирает себе пистолеты, доктор тоже начал выбирать оружие. Они с Шерлоком взяли уже по два пистолета, когда взгляду детектива приглянулось что-то ещё. Он подошёл к полке, достав оттуда винтовку, точно такую же, как осталась в комнатах Ватсона в санатории.

— Не советовал бы это трогать, ты конечно гений, но пользоваться ей всё равно не умеешь. Хотя если хочешь орудовать ей как дубинкой, то флаг тебе в руки! — Джим говорил всё это, попутно прилаживая пистолет к поясу.

— Пожалуй, я возьму это, — сказал Джон, забирая оружие из рук детектива.

— Такими не пользуются со времён постройки стены, — заметил владелец склада. — Не думаю, что кто-то из современных военных умеет ими пользоваться.

— Всё нормально, — отмахнулся доктор, проверяя заряд и состояние винтовки. Перезарядив и закрепив понадёжнее ремень, Джон поднял глаза, замечая, с каким выражением смотрел на него Джим.

— Думаю, вы не договариваете что-то важное, — прищурился тот. — Скажи-ка мне, Джон, кто спроектировал стену?

— Эээ, — подобного вопроса военный точно не ожидал, и уж о том, чтобы ответить и речи не шло.

— Всё понятно, — в ответ на эти слова Джон вздёрнул брови, его удивило то, как быстро молодой человек пришёл к выводу. — Что ж, тем интереснее!

Кареглазый парень расплылся в широчайшей на сегодняшний день улыбке. Ребята выбрались из подвала, и Шерлок с Джимом стали придумывать способ пройти так, чтобы никто их не заметил. Ватсон тем временем проверял выбранные Холмсом пистолеты незнакомых, но вполне понятных моделей.


	18. Chapter 18

**Pov Моран**

После той фотографии, после того, как я вспомнил Джона, в моей голове творится какой-то кошмар. Образы, фразы, отголоски каких-то будто бы далёких чувств всплывают неожиданно, непоследовательно, непредсказуемо. К тому времени, как село солнце, я смог хоть как-то разобраться, что происходит. Но, увы, я всё ещё почти ничего не понимал. Мне было сложно соотнести те обрывки воспоминаний, что всплывали вдруг, с тем, что происходило теперь. И так, чуть разобравшись в том, что вспомнил, я решил отыскать Джона. Я пока не смог вспомнить, откуда столько доверия у меня к Ватсону, нет, я помнил, что мы друзья, помнил что-то из службы с ним, но не мог припомнить, с чего всё началось.

Последний раз я видел Джона с тем человеком, определённо живым. Почему Джон не нападал на него? Зачем защищал? Медленно работающий, отвыкший от этого дела, мозг отказывался помогать мне с придумыванием хоть какого-то объяснения. Мысли двигались лениво, от попыток заставить их шевелиться начинала болеть голова. Этот факт выбивал из колеи. Я не помню, когда последний раз ощущал боль. От всего этого идея искать друга в городе пришла нескоро. Но стоило ей меня посетить, и я, не сомневаясь, двинулся в путь. Я не понимал, зачем собираюсь искать его, почему иду именно в город, я просто действовал так, будто точно знал, что так надо.

Когда я дошёл до города, была уже непроглядная ночь, но, разумеется, для зомби это не помеха. Я шёл ведомый своим телом, ноги сами несли меня. Сначала я остановился возле здания с красным крестом, на привинченной к стене табличке. Что это за здание? В воспоминаниях полыхнул лишь красный крест на военной куртке. Я постоял там прислушиваясь. Ни единого звука, ни в здании, ни поблизости никого не было, об этом свидетельствовало и отсутствие запахов. Я зашагал дальше. В следующий раз я остановился возле паба, что странно слово само всплыло в голове. Пришёл образ: пинта, Гарри, Джон и смех, много счастливого звонкого смеха. Я простоял там значительно дольше, но потом снова двинулся дальше. Я останавливался ещё в нескольких местах, но о них не пришло никаких воспоминаний. Джона тоже нигде не было, я встретил лишь пару рыщущих скелетов.

Последним местом были какие-то развалины. Я побродил вдоль обломков стен и присел на один из них. В голове снова возник образ Гарриет. Я ощутил пустоту, пустота эта будто кричала о том, что я потерял, и в то же время свидетельствовала о том, что я это пережил, я помню, раньше вместо этой пустоты была тупая боль. Мне вспомнился день, когда я попрощался с моей Гарри… весьма символично, тогда шёл дождь. Сейчас небо было ясным, над головой сверкали звёзды. Дорогу до кладбища я вспомнил осознанно.

Я нашёл потемневшее от времени надгробье и просидел возле него очень долго, пока моё уединение не было прервано шумом, ко мне приближалось трое людей. Все трое точно были живыми, даже отсюда я чуял сладкий запах жизни. Я подобрался, готовый нападать и обороняться. Лишь когда люди подошли ко мне на расстояние семи могил, я смог признать в одном из них Джона. Теперь я был совершенно запутан. Джон был зомби, мёртв как я. Я даже вспомнил её, нашу смерть. То как не успел предупредить, то, как крикнул его имя лишь за секунду до того, как на него напали те твари.

**Конец Pov Моран**

**Pov Джон**

Одному богу известно, как мы умудрились выйти из города, будучи никем не замеченными. Тем не менее, до, припаркованной недалеко от лаза, машины мы добрались благополучно. За руль сел я, не слушая никаких пререканий. Попутно обнаружив, что по-солдатски командный голос удивительно действенен с этими двумя гениями. Хотя с их спорами, они напоминали мне скорее капризных детишек, чем гениев. Пока я чуть ли не приказал им, наконец, сесть в машину, они разводили дебаты на тему того, кого рациональнее посадить на переднее сиденье. При этом они приводили такие доводы, что можно подумать, они прорабатывали стратегию порабощения мира. К моему удивлению их споры не закончились даже, когда мы тронулись с места. После десяти минут попыток понять, что на этот раз не поделили брюнеты, я постарался абстрагироваться от них и занять свои мысли чем-нибудь полезным. Размышляя о том, где в санатории в первую очередь следует искать Себастьяна, я не заметил как парни, наконец, угомонились. От мыслей меня отвлёк возглас Мориарти.

— Хэй, гляньте-ка! Не думал, что зомби навещают могилы.

— Ты несёшь чепуху, зачем мертвецу навещать трупы, закопанные в землю? Скорее всего, их просто тянет на кладбище, а остановился он там просто так. Они ведь часами могут стоять на месте без всякой цели. — Шерлок тоже смотрел в сторону кладбища, но видимо разглядеть зомби у него не получалось, он продолжал вытягивать свою длинную шею, в попытках найти более удобный обзор.

— Я, конечно, знаю, что ты не любишь вникать во все эти сантименты, но ты приглядись! Он остановился не у первого попавшейся могилы. Не вижу, правда, что там за надгробье, этот громоздкий ангел всё заслоняет.

Я резко нажал по тормозам, и, не ожидавшие этого, ребята пролетели вперёд. Джим врезался в спинку моего сиденья, а Шерлок едва успел схватиться за ручку. Дело в том, что при словах об ангеле, я безошибочно определил, о каком надгробии шла речь.

— Джон, — чуть недовольно начал Холмс, когда я развернул машину, чтобы вернуться к тому месту, где наш персональный «злодей» заметил кого-то. — Что такое? Ты думаешь, это может быть твой товарищ? Что бы ему здесь делать?

— Надгробье сразу за толстым ангелом? — я хорошо помню, как однажды мы с Мораном обнаружили это уродство.

— Ага, — отчего-то радостно подтвердил Джим. — Поразительное убожество, да? Так, ты знаешь, почему зомби там?

— Там могила моей сестры, — как можно спокойнее постарался ответить я, но куда там, боюсь, мой голос едва не дрожал от эмоций.

— Оу, — отозвались оба гения одновременно.

Я выскочил из машины и посмотрел в сторону уродливой статуи, за ней стоял зомби, в одежде идентичной той, что была на мне ещё вчера. Я был уверен — это Себастьян. На всякий случай прихватив с собой оружие, мы поспешили к нему. Разумеется, я оружие брал не для того, чтобы обороняться от друга, просто у меня было нехорошее предчувствие.

Зомби заметил нас, он был насторожен. Его взгляд остановился на мне. Когда мы подошли достаточно близко, я позвал:

— Себастьян?

— Джон, — ровным тоном ответил тот, его голос звучал уже лучше, чем в прошлый раз.

— Хорошо, ты меня помнишь. Ты вспомнил что-то ещё? — я с надеждой смотрел на него. Он кивнул, но ничего не сказал, только окинул взглядом моих компаньонов. Я решил пояснить: — Всё нормально, они со мной.

— Живые, — Себ всё ещё, как и я поначалу, говорил отрывисто. — И ты…

— Я всё объясню, хорошо? Только обещай, что не тронешь их.

— Обещаю… — после этого обещания молодые люди за моей спиной расслабились, но предусмотрительно не стали убирать пистолеты. Джим даже отошёл в сторону, что-то разглядывая.

— Отлично, — как можно оптимистичнее подытожил я. — С чего бы начать… Ты помнишь, как мы умерли? Что было в последние годы?

— Да.

— Хорошо… Хорошо, — я немного растерялся, решая, с чего стоит начинать. — В общем…

Я рассказывал, как встретил Шерлока, как начал вспоминать, что с нами случилось… Когда я закончил рассказывать о том, как снова стал живым, взгляд Морана, до того сосредоточенный только на мне, метнулся в сторону. Он сорвался с места к Джиму, сидевшему на корточках возле одной из могил и занятого какой-то ветвью торчавшей из рыхлой земли.

— Жить надоело?! — совсем знакомо гаркнул бывший военный, резко отталкивая брюнета в сторону, как раз в тот момент, когда ветвь резко дёрнулась в сторону Мориарти.

— Какого?! — завопил кареглазый, глядя на заходившую ходуном землю, рядом с «ветвью».

— Скелет, — напряжённо сказал мой товарищ.

— Уходим, — среагировал Шерлок.

Мы сорвались с места, слыша, как из-под земли выбирается этот монстр. Почему? Скелеты так не появляются! Что, чёрт побери, происходит?! Мы не успели отбежать далеко, когда по звукам стало ясно, что скелет выбрался и преследует нас.

— Аргх, — вырвалось у Себастьяна, когда скелет, догнав, бросился ему на спину. Все обернулись.

— Бегом, бегом в машину, — прикрикнул я, останавливаясь и, стараясь прицелиться в голову скелету так, чтобы при выстреле не убить друга. Парни послушно побежали к машине.

— Боже, помоги, — я спустил курок.

**Конец Pov Джон**


	19. Chapter 19

*Бах*

Раздался выстрел. Рука стрелявшего, на счастье его товарищу, не дрогнула. Пуля попала в цель. Скелет, не издав ни звука, свалился на землю.

— Джон, сзади! — выкрикнул Моран, шокировано смотрящий в сторону Ватсона.

Бывший доктор обернулся, глаза ослепило яркой вспышкой, и что-то пронеслось мимо. Он развернулся обратно, как раз во время, чтобы увидеть, как светящийся шар проходит прямо сквозь грудную клетку друга.

— Что за… — непонимающе начал мужчина, одетый в военную одежду, но нечто исчезло, и он мотнул головой. — Джон, надо убираться!

— Да, конечно, — кивнул тот, отмечая, что речь друга стала заметно быстрее.

К ним, прямо по кладбищу неслась машина, та самая, на которой Джон и гении приехали. В какой-то момент бывшим военным показалось, что та намерена их задавить, однако машина резко затормозила, так что комья земли полетели из-под колёс.

— Забирайтесь, — за рулём сидел кудрявый брюнет. Товарищи подбежали и быстро забрались на заднее сиденье, замечая, что издалека приближается ещё пара скелетов.

Манера Шерлока вести оставляла желать лучшего, но сейчас это не имело большого значения, главным было добраться до более менее безопасного места.

— Я хочу уточнить, сейчас за моей спиной сидит зомби? — чуть истерично спросил Джим.

— О, не волнуйся, не похоже, чтобы он был голоден, — заметил Холмс.

— Ты не помогаешь, Шерлок, — упрекнул его Джон.

— Да всё в порядке, — уже спокойнее сказал Мориарти, он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул и продолжил, уже совершенно нормально. — И так, я правильно понял, ты тоже был зомби?

— Правильно, — подтвердил Ватсон.

— Какого чёрта ты учудил, Шерлок? С каких пор зомби можно превратить в человека? И зачем, скажите мне на милость, мы тащим с собой ещё одного, насколько я вижу настоящего зомби?

— Себастьян мой товарищ, я его так не брошу! — возмущённо сверкая глазами, вставил бывший военный.

— Успокойтесь вы, думаю нам сначала надо обсудить более важные вопросы, — рассудительно заявил детектив.

— О, ещё более важные? — театрально вскинув брови, высказался Джим. — Что же ещё более важного ты раздобыл? Эликсир бессмертия? Тайну бытия?

— Вообще-то, я имел ввиду то, что мы сейчас планируем делать, — удивлённо посмотрев на кареглазого, пояснил Шерлок. — Но если ты хотел поговорить о бытие…

— О, заткнись! — закатив глаза, воскликнул тот.

— Ладно, Шерлок прав, нам надо решить, что делать. Нам нужно добраться в безопасное место…но мы не можем вернуться в город, Моран всё ещё…

— Бункер, — подал голос зомби.

— А? Он всегда такой «разговорчивый»? — Мориарти особенно выделил последнее слово.

— А ты много бы говорил, если бы был мёртв? — пришёл на помощь Холмс.

— Да, в его состоянии это… — договорить Джону не дали.

— Всё в порядке с моим состоянием, — встрял Себастьян, а друг с сомнением на него взглянул. - Ну, в сравнении с предыдущими годами… Я хотел сказать, что нам надо ехать в бункер.

— Ты о том, что в южном парке? — понимающе сказал Ватсон. — А что, это идея, у нас будет время обсудить всё прочее, да и малая лаборатория…

— Тебе лишь бы к своим склянкам добраться, — Моран улыбнулся, так, что Джону показалось, что всё по-старому, что все ужасы прошедших лет лишь морок. Но наваждение быстро ушло.

— О чём вы двое? — не выдержал Джеймс.

— Шерлок, ты знаешь, где южный парк?

— Парк? — молодой человек нахмурился. — Возможно, ты имеешь в виду то, что сейчас стало лесом, думаю, когда-то там мог быть парк, но я не уверен, о том ли ты говоришь.

— Вот что, притормози где-нибудь, я сяду за руль, — попросил бывший врач.

— Ты уверен, что это хорошая мысль? — спросил Шерлок, покосившись на сидевшего рядом с Джоном солдата.

— Безопасности ради, Себ поменяется местами с Джимом.

— Хорошо, но я уверен, что на юге нет никаких бункеров.

— Ты может и гений, но ведь не можешь знать всего, — пожал плечами мужчина.

— Каждому отряду рассказывали о расположении определённого убежища, на случай, если спасательные отряды не успеют уйти. Нашему отряду достались координаты бункера, — спокойно пояснил Моран, который понял, что мысли, наконец, встали на свои места, и речь более не встречает препятствий.

Шерлок остановился, когда они убрались достаточно далеко от кладбища. Военные пересели вперёд, пока они менялись местами, Себастьян успел красноречиво рассказать Джону, что он думает о водительских талантах его нового знакомого. К счастью, Холмс был слишком занят очередным препирательством с Мориарти, чтобы услышать, о чём переговариваются люди прошлого. Когда они сели детектив возобновил разговор:

— Ты упомянул лабораторию, зачем она тебе?

— Там, в подземке, ты говорил, что видел шаровую молнию, да?

— Да, — удивлённо подтвердил парень.

— Она прошла через мою грудь?

— Верно.

— Хорошо, — вздохнул Джон, — тогда, возможно, с Себастьяном случилось то же самое.

— Ты видел светящуюся сферу? — уточнил Шерлок, на что доктор кивнул, — В прошлый раз ты утверждал, что это было облако… Хм, Себастьян, что видели вы?

— Облако, только странное какое-то.

— Это интересно, — прокомментировал детектив и невидящим взглядом уставился в окно, что сделал и второй умник.  
Дальше они ехали в относительной тишине, Джон и Себ тихо перебрасывались короткими фразами время от времени, а двое на заднем сиденье по-прежнему молча смотрели в никуда.


	20. Chapter 20

**Pov Джон**

К своему удивлению, я понял, что, даже по истечению стольких лет, я отлично помню дорогу. Вероятно, сказалось то, что когда-то этот путь мог стать единственным шансом на спасение. Сейчас же он мог сыграть тоже весьма значимую роль. Мне было важно знать, произошли ли с другом те же перемены, что и со мной, или же сейчас я неосознанно подвергаю опасности двух гражданских, сидящих на заднем сидении. Даже, пожалуй, «неосознанно» это не вполне верно, в конце концов, я понимаю, что, не смотря на мою полную уверенность в том, что Себастьян не причинит им вреда, теперь в этом мире ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным на все сто.

По пути к парку мы со старым товарищем перекинулись парой почти ничего не значащих фраз: «Странно это», «Опять при деле«… и тому подобное. Было как-то естественно кивать в ответ и получать такой же краткий ответ на свои фразы, будто бы мы вновь едем со стандартным заданием, и не было долгих лет безделья и бессмысленного существования.

Издалека я заметил сильно заросший со временем парк. Ничего удивительного, конечно, людям незачем было забираться так далеко от стен безопасного города, да и зомби со скелетами, я надеюсь, не находят там для себя ничего притягательного. Когда мы подъехали ближе, я с трудом нашёл въезд, поросший на столько, что было понятно — по парку проехать не выйдет. Я завернул на небольшую полянку, образовавшуюся благодаря сохранившемуся асфальту. Вокруг плотно росли кусты, так что оставленная машина не привлекла бы внимания.

— Дальше пешком, — скомандовал я, выходя из машины.

— Надеюсь идти не далеко, а то в этих зарослях мы станем хорошей добычей для скелетов, — рассудил Шерлок. — С другой стороны, зомби не смогут подобраться незаметно, грациозностью они не отличаются.

— Меня всегда удивляло, почему скелеты ею как раз могут похвастаться… Хотя странно, что они вообще могут двигаться, при отсутствии нужных органов…

— Я думал, люди перестали удивляться уже после того, как трупы начали оживать, — заметил я, внимательно осматриваясь и отмечая, что пока не заметно каких-либо признаков жизни.

— Пытливый ум всегда найдёт чему удивиться. Думаю, это связано с желанием понимать больше остальных, — ответил мне Джеймс.

— Оружие, — бросил Моран, обращаясь ко мне.

— Разве он не может уже говорить нормально? — приподнял брови Холмс. Я посмотрел на него удивлённо, пытаясь понять, чего непонятного мог сейчас сказать мой товарищ.

— А, — понял я. — Всё в порядке, Себ просто не многословен. На задании он обычно говорит больше по делу.

— Мы не на задании, — флегматично отметил Джим.

— Происходящее ничем не отличается от заданий, что мы выполняли когда-то. Это по факту как сопровождение гражданского на территории военных действий, — пожал плечами я.

— Очаровательно, — пробурчал Мориарти, проверяя пистолеты, одного на месте не оказалось.

— А у меня один из строя вышел, похоже, годы, что его не использовали, на пользу ему не пошли, — пробурчал кудрявый детектив.

Я нахмурился. Это было странно, я проверял пистолеты лично, неужели структура этого оружия настолько отличается от того, что помню я?

— А пользоваться они ими хоть умеют? — с сомнением посмотрев на парней, спросил у меня Себастьян.

— Ну, по крайней мере, если Джим стреляет хотя бы как Шерлок, то своих они не подстрелят… — сказал я, припоминая нашу с детективом первую встречу.

— Нормально я стреляю, — возмутился Мориарти, оказавшийся достаточно близко, чтобы услышать, о чем мы переговаривались.

— Тебе же лучше, чтобы это было так, — прокомментировал Моран, приглядываясь к брюнету, возмущённо сверкающему карими глазами.

— Не забывай, что главным образом сомнению подвергается твоя дееспособность. Так что без обид, но если ты решишь кем-нибудь перекусить, то у тебя будет возможность оценить меткость.

— Обязательно, — на моё удивление Себ не разозлился, а просто хохотнул и добавил: — Радует, что мозги у тебя на месте. Джон, он прав, если на меня что-то найдёт…

— Не найдёт, — чуть ли не рыкнул я, не давая другу закончить.

— Джон… — уже серьёзно начал тот.

— Слушай, я всё понимаю. Но ты ведь меня знаешь, — я улыбнулся. — Просто доверься мне, всё будет хорошо.

— Но…

— Если что, винтовка при мне, — я тяжело вздохнул и вытащил из багажника оружие.

— Вот и хорошо.

— Если мы готовы, то нам лучше бы поторопиться, — напомнил Шерлок, я согласно кивнул.

**Конец Pov Джон**

**Pov Моран**

Не договариваясь, мы с Джоном построили отряд. Джон пошёл в хвосте, я так же без слов шёл в начале. Новые знакомые моего товарища шли между нами. В нашем построении всё было понятно: мы не одно задание выполняли вместе, так что положение гражданских лиц оставалось неизменным. Вопрос о том кто в хвосте, кто в начале тоже не стоял, так как для нас было очевидным, что, так как я без оружия, будет удобнее, если я пойду впереди и, в случае чего, опасность увижу заранее. В то время как без оружия справиться с нападающим неожиданно сзади было бы проблематично. К сожалению, обычно было ещё двое солдат, прикрывающих по бокам, но так как это не задание, сочтём достаточным то, что у парней было оружие. Хотя, чёрт побери, этого ни как не достаточно! Не понимаю, как Джон согласился брать с собой обоих. Я могу понять, почему он вернулся за мной, я поступил бы так же. Но что творится в головах этих двоих, я ума не приложу. Тут раздался шорох. Я остановился.

— Джон, — позвал я.

— Слышал, — подтвердил напарник. — Сзади ничего.

— Впереди тоже не видно, вроде южнее.

— Там, — кивнул кареглазый, Джим, кажется, так его назвал Джон. Этот кадр начинает мне нравиться, наблюдателен и смышлён, с таким ещё можно иметь дело. Судя по отношению моего друга к этим двоим, второй должен быть не хуже, я на это надеюсь.

Мы с Ватсоном пригляделись в нужном направлении, доктор поудобнее перехватил винтовку. Шорох повторился, и из кустов выпорхнула птица.

— Твою ж… — не сдержался я.

— Идём дальше, — холодно скомандовал кудрявый, Шерлок, насколько я запомнил. Этот тип меня немного раздражает, уж больно командный тон, такой я принимаю только от служивых. Но Джона это, похоже, не напрягает, так что, кивнув, мы двинулись дальше.

Далее до входа в бункер мы дошли без происшествий.

— Грот… — одновременно и одинаково скептично высказались брюнеты.

— Так было удобнее всего, — пояснил Джон. — Всё-таки это был действующий парк.

Мы зашли внутрь грота, к счастью дневного света хватало, чтобы рассмотреть в дальнем углу массивную дверь с надписью _**«Служебное помещение»**_.

— И никого не удивляло то, что такая мощная дверь — это всего на всего «служебные помещения»? — саркастично заломив бровь, спросил Джеймс.

— Наверняка удивляло, — бросил доктор, примеряясь к двери. - Себ, Жетоны у тебя на шее?

Я провёл по шее, нащупав цепочку.

— Есть, — между жетонами висел неприметный, но на самом деле весьма необычный ключ.

Я снял цепочку и протянул ключ другу. Ключ вручили мне, а порядок открывания замков сказали Джону; средства предосторожностей. Один ключ и пять замков, которые надо открыть в строго определённом порядке, иначе внутрь никто не попадёт. Ватсон справился с замками достаточно быстро, но дверь почти не поддавалась.

— Дружище, не стой столбом, — пропыхтел доктор.

Вместе мы с трудом, но открыли заржавевшую со временем дверь. Зайдя внутрь, мы обнаружили, что дверь снова защёлкнулась, и изнутри так же присутствовали пять замков.

— Так, ну, а это зачем? — нахмурился кареглазый, и я был того же мнения.

— Может создатели боялись, что превращаться в зомби кто-то начнёт внутри? — предположил Холмс.

— Когда всё это началось, никто не знал, как эта зараза распространяется, вначале ведь трупы просто начали оживать. Видимо замки были на тот случай, если кто-то умрёт здесь.

— В таком случае, надо проверить, нет ли здесь кого, — сделал вывод я.

— Да, но нам надо разделиться. А это станет проблемой. Мы не можем отпустить ребят гулять здесь одних, они не знают ни планировки, ни как правильно обороняться в случае чего. Пистолеты это конечно защита, но если здесь зомби, то они в прошлом все опытные военные. Только вот разделятся по-другому…

— Не безопасно из-за меня, — закончил я. Я вздохнул и потёр переносицу. — Вот что, другого варианта всё равно нет. Ты вроде говорил, если что, у меня будет возможность проверить твою меткость.

Парень настороженно посмотрел на меня, похоже по людям ему стрелять не приходилось. Что ж, надеюсь, и не придётся.

 — Смотри, целиться будешь сразу сюда, чтоб наверняка, — инструктировал я, поднося, зажатый в его руке, ствол к своему глазу. — Если хоть на мгновение тебе покажется, что я собираюсь напасть, ты должен стрелять без промедления, от этого зависит не только твоя жизнь. Понял?

— Понял, — сглотнув, твёрдо ответил Джеймс.

— Тогда мы идём направо, и чтоб шёл точно за мной, — командовал я. — Джон, встретимся в штабной!

— Да, будьте осторожны! Шерлок, идём нам налево. Вперёд меня не заходи.

Мы разошлись по разным коридорам.

**Конец Pov Моран**


	21. Chapter 21

Джон шёл впереди, держа оружие наготове. Шерлок с подозрением отметил, что, несмотря на заброшенность помещений, редко встречающиеся, старые лампы работали исправно, освещая пыльный коридор ровным жёлтым светом. Казалось бы, за прошедшие годы всё здесь должно было давно перегореть, но нет, лампы, как и положено при экономном режиме работы, горели ровно через одну. Детектив внимательно осматривал пол и стены коридора, по которому они шли, надеясь найти следы пребывания людей, которые могли бы следить за таким порядком. Но, увы, бетонные стены не давали никаких зацепок, а пыль на полу была разнесена по краям потоками воздуха, пробирающимися из вентиляционных шахт, так что следов на полу тоже было бы не найти. Вскоре начали появляться скромные, но надёжные чёрные двери, с небольшими табличками на них. Таблички напоминали нумерацию кабинетов в единственной больнице застенного города, только вот в больнице не было кабинетов с номером выше 150, да и на табличках в бункере обнаружились буквы, вернее одна и та же латинская буква, в конце каждого номера «b». Примечательным было так же то, что нумерация начиналась с номера «201b». Взяв во внимание то, что коридор по мере продвижения заметно спускался вниз, Холмс предположил, что бункер основной своей частью располагается под землёй, а значит, мог иметь и более одного яруса, это объясняло бы большое количество помещений, так как предположить наличие более 200 помещений на одном ярусе казалось невероятным. Наличие буквы в конце номера Шерлок отнёс к разделению на два коридора, если все номера в их с Джоном направлении заканчивались на «b», то во втором коридоре должна быть «а». Но свои догадки молодой человек предпочёл проверить, в конце концов, с момента постройки этого убежища, принципы планировки могли сильно поменяться.

-Джон, — негромко позвал он, и, услышав вопросительное мычание в ответ, продолжил: — В бункере два яруса?

— Да, — Шерлоку показалось, что даже по голосу доктора было слышно, что тот нахмурился, хотя детектив и понимал, что мимика на голосе никак не отразилась бы. Бывшей военный с удивлением, граничащим с подозрением, спросил: — Откуда ты узнал?

— Номера надоумили, — на самом деле ему хотелось сказать что-нибудь вроде «элементарно», но почему-то именно с Ватсоном хотелось говорить иначе, не так как с остальными.

— Номера? — всё ещё удивлённо отвечал Джон, он посмотрел на ближайшую дверь. - Как, интересно?

— Числа слишком большие для первого этажа, а учитывая наклон коридора, можно предположить, что под землёй могли построить ещё один… Вот на счёт букв… Это из-за коридоров?

— Буквы? Да, это крыло «B», Себастьян и Джеймс в крыле «A», — после этого ответа Шерлок не мог не улыбнуться самодовольно, но продолжение его уже так не порадовало, — Но на счёт номеров, в номере первая цифра — это номер убежища. Этот бункер второй, расположение остальных нам не известно. Остальные цифры — это собственно номера помещений. На втором этаже расположены склады, они нумеруются начиная с буквы «С», а дальше простые номера, от одного до семи.

— Семь складов?

— Точно, пища, вода, бытовые предметы, инструменты, боеприпасы, медикаменты и ещё один пустой ангар.

Дальше они шли в тишине, нарушаемой лишь их негромкими шагами. Джон внимательно прислушивался, открывая дверь в очередное помещение и проверяя его. Он вглядывался в даль коридора, следя за тем, чтобы не пропустить очередную дверь. Шерлок всё так же шёл за доктором, погружённый в свои размышления.

219b, 220b следующее помещение за поворотом, 221b — малая лаборатория, состоящая в отличие от предыдущих помещений из нескольких комнат. Когда они всё-таки завернули, дверь 221 была открыта, что, разумеется, было плохим знаком. Сразу за поворотом Джон остановился, заставляя и Холмса последовать его примеру. Дверь открывалась наружу, так что из-за неё не было видно, что было внутри. Ватсон жестом велел Шерлоку оставаться на месте. А сам максимально аккуратно, как можно тише, двинулся к лаборатории. Там наверняка кто-то был, эти кем-то не могли быть Моран и Мориарти. Два крыла встречались только в штабной, дальше бы Себастьян не пошёл, он бы дожидался напарника в оговоренном месте.

Остановившись за дверью, Джон на мгновенье зажмурился, мысленно молясь. Напоследок бросив взгляд на подобравшегося и застывшего на месте, с пистолетом в руках, детектива, Ватсон выскочил из-за двери, направляя дуло перед собой. Он замер, не опуская винтовки, и выжидательно смотря вперёд. У противоположной стены стоял стол, на котором сидела пожилая женщина, направлявшая на доктора пистолет. Она так же внимательно смотрела на своего оппонента. Бывший военный сделал шаг внутрь, не сводя прицела со старушки, довольно моложавой, но всё же старушки.

— Стой на месте! — крикнула она.

— Не волнуйтесь, леди, если вы не… — Джон не закончил, на шее у женщины блеснул медальон, подозрительно знакомый медальон. Ватсон внимательнее посмотрел в лицо дамы. — Не может быть!

Глаза доктора расширились от осознания, и он медленно опустил оружие. Женщина точно не была зомби, так что в этом плане опасности не было, но не это заставило бывшего военного убрать винтовку. Он узнал эту женщину. Да она сильно постарела, но даже так, Джон узнал.

— Мэри? — чуть неуверенно спросил он.

— Для тебя я Миссис Хадсон, мальчик, — проворчала пожилая леди, начиная опускать пистолет. — Но кто ты такой? Откуда знаешь моё имя?

-Я — Джон, — расслабляясь, ответил Ватсон, он решил представиться полностью: — Джон Хэмиш…

— Ватсон?! — закончила за него женщина, снова направляя на него пистолет.

— Да, — подтвердил Джон. — Мэри, прошу, опусти пистолет, я не причиню тебе… Вам… Вреда.

— Как же, — фыркнула старая Мэри. — Я стара, но не глупа. Ты умер много лет назад. Как знать, вдруг, ты всё ещё зомби?

— Я не… Погоди, ты знаешь о том, что зомби становятся людьми?

— Как я уже сказала, я не глупа… Далеко не глупа, сынок. Подойди к тому столу, — она кивнула в сторону, — там лежит аппарат, проткни палец его иглой, тогда поговорим.

Ватсону ничего не оставалось кроме как подчиниться. Он подошёл к столу и сделал требуемое. На аппарате загорелась красная лампочка, и что-то противно пискнуло.

— Хорошо, — кивнула женщина, опустив пистолет. — давно не виделись, Джон, ты ничуть не изменился.

— Жаль, я не могу сказать этого о тебе, — грустно ответил военный.

— О, не о чем здесь жалеть, дорогуша! Я жила свою жизнь и не жалею о молодости. И не буду говорить о том, что случилось с тобой. Что было, то было. Порадуемся тому, что ты вновь жив и, я надеюсь, здоров.

— Спасибо, Мэри, — искренне улыбнулся Джон.

— Нет, нет, я же сказала, Миссис Хадсон. «Мэри» меня уже очень давно никто не зовёт, и не будем этого менять.

— Как скажешь… Скажете, — поправился доктор, — Миссис Хадсон.

— Ты здесь один? — вставая со стола, спросила старая знакомая.

— Нет, — признал Ватсон. — Нас четверо, мы разделились на входе.

— Значит с тобой ещё один, пускай заходит, — велела Миссис Хадсон.

— Шерлок, — позвал Джон, и тот не заставил себя ждать. — Это Шерлок Холмс. Шерлок, это…

— Я слышал, Мэри Хадсон, — кивнул детектив.

— И где же ваши манеры, юноша, — покачала головой пожилая женщина. - Ну, раз вы нас слышали, то прошу, подойдите к аппарату.

Шерлок проделал всё то же, что делал до этого Джон. Результат был тот же. После этой проверки, миссис Хадсон велела молодым людям подождать, пока она соберёт кое-какие вещи, после чего они пошли навстречу двум другим спутникам.


	22. Chapter 22

**Pov Джон**

Мэри… Красотка Мэри. Выходя вслед за пожилой женщиной из лаборатории, я вспоминал о том, какой она была когда-то, когда я ещё мог звать её просто Мэри, а за попытки ввернуть что-то вроде «мисс» или, уж тем более, «миссис» получил бы полный негодования взгляд красивых лучистых глаз. А сейчас «Миссис Хадсон». Интересно было бы узнать кто этот мистер Хадсон. Может быть, он тоже в бункере? В любом случае я мог быть уверен — это отличный человек. Другого Мэри, которую я когда-то знал, рядом с собой не потерпела бы.

Я ещё учился в меде, когда впервые встретил прелестную девушку: Мэри Морстен. Она была старше меня и уже работала педиатром в поликлинике. Мы встретились в библиотеке вуза, не помню уже, что её туда привело. Тем не менее, с тех пор мы начали общаться. Сначала мы были просто друзьями, в том понимании в каком парень и девушка могут быть друзьями. Она время от времени бросала на меня украдкой долгие взгляды, а я воображал иногда, что случилось бы, реши я изменить наши отношения…порой воображал так ярко, что потом не мог заснуть полночи. Позже наши отношения всё же перешли на другой уровень. А незадолго до того, как всё в моей жизни круто переменилось, и мне пришлось стать военным, я сделал ей предложение. Мне было всего-то двадцать один, мы были знакомы два года, но решения принимались легко. Мне казалось, что она та самая, с которой мне суждено провести всю жизнь. И хоть не всё было гладко, а иногда мне и вовсе казалось, что я совершаю ошибку, предложение было сделано. А потом случилось то, что случилось, и я ушёл служить, так и не женившись. Она обещала дождаться и утирала слёзы тонким светлым платком. Наше прощание было похоже на сцену из какого-нибудь чёрно-белого кино, которые уже тогда показывали только в некоторых музеях. Наверное, в тот момент мне впервые показалось, что с нашими отношениями что-то не так. Позднее я понял, что только с моими. Вернулся через год. К тому моменту я осознал слишком многое, мои жизненные позиции и взгляд на мир изменились. Изменилось многое, а девушка меня дождалась. Она дождалась, чего нельзя было сказать обо мне. Не осталось ничего от той уверенности, что у меня была, в том, что нам суждено быть вместе. Состоялся серьёзный разговор, от которого я ожидал криков и скандала, но получил тёплую улыбку и обещание остаться друзьями. Мэри действительно была чудесной девушкой. И ещё полгода мы действительно оставались друзьями. Потом я вновь уехал. Я воевал, воюя, продолжал учиться врачебному мастерству, время от времени возвращался в родной город, но с Мэри мы больше не виделись. Наши пути разошлись, и я постепенно начал о ней забывать. А потом начался этот «зомбапокалипсис», и шансов на то, что мы бы снова встретились, почти не оставалось. Я умер в возрасте двадцати семи лет, и на тот момент воспоминания о Мэри Морстен меня уже не посещали.

А вот теперь Мэри, а точнее миссис Хадсон, снова повстречалась на моём жизненном пути. Изменившаяся, незнакомая, другая. Было видно, что эта боевая леди, уже давно не хрупкая девушка, чьей главной заботой были простуженные горла да сопливые носы её маленьких пациентов. Это уже не та Мэри, что платочком стирала слезинки, это женщина многое повидавшая в жизни и умеющая бороться с жизненными преградами. Только я не знаю ничего, о том, что было в её жизни. И кто же такой Хадсон. Потому, когда пожилая женщина вручила мне тот самый аппарат, которым она проверяла нас с Шерлоком, и мы вышли из лаборатории, я решил начать расспрос. Всё же, хоть когда-то наши дорожки и разбежались, сейчас они вновь сошлись при необычных обстоятельствах, и мне было интересно знать, что стало с девушкой, которая так и осталась мне хорошим другом.

— Миссис Хадсон, могу я спросить?

— Ты уже это делаешь, дорогой.

— Я о личном. Если вам будет неприятен вопрос, я не настаиваю на ответе.

— Конечно.

— Мы очень давно не общались. По-настоящему давно. И я даже не знаю, как ты…вы жили ещё в те времена, когда не началась эта неразбериха. Ты вышла замуж… Кто он?

— О, он был хорошим человеком. Во многом он был похож на тебя. Военный. Он был ранен, и уже когда была построена стена, он ушёл в медицину. В те времена медики были очень нужны.

— Вы сказали «был», что случилось?

— Когда медикаментов стало не хватать, люди начали выбираться за стену в поисках необходимого. Мой муж и его товарищ знали о бункере, узнали о нём, пока возводилась стена, и везде царила неразбериха. Но они всё же были военными и привыкли сохранять тайны. На вылазки ходили вдвоём, — тут женщина тяжело вздохнула, но продолжила, —, но однажды они были недостаточно внимательны. Его товарища, Энди, успел схватить зомби, пока Патрик отбивался от двух других. Это была не его вина, но он так и не смог себя простить. После этого он долго отказывался от вылазок, потом снова стал уходить, один. Я не выдержала, стала проситься с ним. Он отказывался, говорил о том, как я ему дорога, ну и всё в том духе. Но сердце у меня было не на месте, когда он уходил один. Через пару лет я добилась-таки того чего хотела. Мы стали ходить вместе. Всё было хорошо. В бункер ходили редко, слишком далеко, слишком опасно и ещё много «слишком». Но один раз возникла острая необходимость, и мы собрались сюда идти. На обратном пути мы наткнулись на компанию трупаков. Их было много, мы не справлялись. А потом один зомби начал нас защищать. Это был Энди! Стало легче отбиваться, Энди был зомби и действовал проще. Когда в очередной раз он своим телом прикрыл Патрика, появился этот светящийся шар. Нам даже показалось, что он что-то сказал, но было не до того, мы почти отбились. Шар прошёл сквозь Энди. А в следующий момент последний зомби кинулся на нас, Энди преградил ему дорогу, но тот с лёгкостью отшвырнул его. Патрик добил зомби. Энди был сильно ранен, и кровь его вновь была красной и тёплой. Мы повернули обратно к бункеру. Пока я пыталась его спасти, Патрик проверил аппаратом. Энди уже не был зомби… Мы не смогли его спасти. Мы были в шоке, в Патрике проснулся исследователь. Он начал наблюдать за зомби издалека, я не могла его оставить, мы следили вместе. Видели иногда эти шары, но почти ничего не выяснили. Конечно, нам не могло везти всегда, в одной из вылазок зомби снова было слишком много, Патрик пожертвовал собой. Я не знаю, стал ли он зомби или умер, я не смогла на это смотреть.

Миссис Хадсон замолчала и смахнула слезу. Я пока не мог подобрать слов, потому мы шли молча. Дойдя до дверей штабной, пожилая леди зазвенела связкой ключей, чем воспользовался Шерлок, задавая мне шёпотом вопрос.

— Ты уверен, что мы можем доверять этой женщине?

-Шерлок, — шикнул я на него. — Я уверен. Однажды я сделал этой женщине предложение, не думаешь же ты, что я так плохо разбираюсь в людях?

— Она что, твоя девушка? — слишком громко от шока, выдал детектив. Разумеется, женщине было не сложно это услышать. Она тихо посмеялась.

— Была, молодой человек. Но ты не волнуйся, доктор за другую команду, собственно потому-то я и не миссис Ватсон.

— Почему я должен волноваться? И при чём здесь какие-то команды? — негодовал детектив.

— Я имела в виду, что наше с Джоном прошлое ни в коем случае не повлияет на ваши отношения, он полностью твой.

— Миссис Хадсон, — возмутился я, — мы не пара!

— О, ну конечно нет, я ничего такого и не говорю, — как-то загадочно улыбаясь, заверила пожилая дама.

— Конечно, — буркнул я, заходя вслед за ней в помещение.

— Очень интересно, — непонятно к чему сказал Холмс, закрывая за собой дверь.

**конец Pov Джон**


	23. Chapter 23

**Pov Моран**

Это просто невыносимо! Такое ощущение, будто этого человека невозможно заставить замолчать. Стоило только нам углубиться в коридор, как парень начал заваливать меня вопросами. Вопросами самыми разными, от моего самочувствия до цвета носков. И, похоже, его совершенно не волновало, что я не успел ещё ответить ни на один из них. Собственно, я и не собирался отвечать. Когда в потоке его речи, наконец, появилась пауза, очевидно, предназначенная для моих ответов, я заметил ему, что следует вести себя тише, иначе из-за его трескотни мы не услышим чего-нибудь важного. Он молчал минуту, не больше. Потом поток его вопросов возобновился, но теперь он говорил шёпотом и, после каждого вопроса, ждал ответ. Если я не отвечал, он повторял вопрос снова и снова, меняя то порядок слов, то интонацию, и успокаивался только тогда, когда я удостаивал его ответом. Поначалу, вопросы были простыми, и я мог ответить на них односложно. Но потом он начал задавать вопросы, заставлявшие мою, недавно реабилитированную, память натужно работать. Это были вопросы на подобии: «как был сформулирован ваш приказ?» или «какого числа ты поступил на службу?». Дальше хуже, он дошёл до вопросов, на которые мне не хотелось бы отвечать. Например, вопросы «как ты умер?» и «как ты жил после смерти?». Получив на эти вопросы слова «быстро» и  «однообразно», парень сощурил свои тёмные глаза и выдал:

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что это не ответ…

— Зато ты, кажется, не понимаешь, что мы тут не на пикник собрались! — рыкнул на него я. Парень был не глуп, но создавалось впечатление, что осторожность его не очень-то волновала.

— Я всё прекрасно понимаю. А ты, похоже, нет, контуженый что ли? — всё тем же шёпотом ответил Мориарти. — Ты сказал, что мы можем не услышать чего-то важного. Я говорю в том тоне, который не будет препятствовать слышанью. Зомби весьма неуклюжи, так что мой шёпот не заглушит их приближения, люди нам не угроза, а скелетов ты и так не услышишь. Потому, отвечай уже на вопросы.

— Не самое лучшее время для ностальгии.

-При чём здесь ностальгия?! — чуть ли не взвизгнул Джеймс. — Я пытаюсь разобраться в том, что происходит. Холмс и его ручной зомби не удосужились меня просветить, и я пытаюсь понять, что вокруг творится!

— Джон не зомби, — заступился я за друга. В том, что Ватсон живой, я был уверен. До того, как странное облако пролетело сквозь меня, я мог отчётливо чувствовать запах его жизни, так же явственно, как и запах двух других людей.

— Разумеется, он не зомби, Холмс не такой псих, чтобы тащить мертвяка за стену. А вот на счёт твоего состояния мы не можем знать наверняка, пока не проверим кровь.

— Как только мы закончим с проверкой помещений, у вас появится возможность проверить.

— Тем не менее, я практически уверен, что ты уже не зомби. Возможно, всё ещё заражён, но уже точно не живой труп. Хоть ты и не рвёшься поболтать, но ты явно разговорчивее зомби. Да и температура тела вполне человеческая.

— Температуру как интересно успел измерить? — удивился я, проверяя очередное помещение, так же как и предыдущие, никакой угрозы не представляющие.

— Пока ты показывал куда стрелять, мне было не сложно заметить, что рука у тебя теплая. За градусы, конечно, не ручаюсь, но у трупов таких рук не бывает. Да и цвет кожи немного изменился, хотя на тебе столько пыли, что этого и не заметно почти.

— Твоя наблюдательность пугает.

— Это было похоже на комплимент, — молодой человек лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Да, как хочешь, — пожал я плечами. Странный он.

— Вернёмся к нашим баранам. Как ты умер?

— Нас отправили на задание, на нас напали заражённые, мы умерли. Всё.

— Это и так очевидно! — Мориарти закатил глаза, — мне нужны подробности.

— Да катись ты со своими подробностями! — вспылил я. Конечно, пацан ни в чём не виноват, и мне не следовало повышать голоса, но воспоминания будили во мне чувство вины, и это делало меня излишне раздражительным. Я ничего уже не могу исправить, и это заставляет меня злиться. Этот парень сейчас выпытывает из меня то, в чём я ещё не смог сознаться Джону. Я уверен, в том, что мы оба погибли, была моя вина. Если бы я был чуть внимательнее, немного быстрее, если бы настоял изначально…

Видимо на моём лице отразилось что-то такое, что заставило Джеймса отступиться.

— Ладно, вернёмся к этому позже. Далеко ещё?

— После следующего поворота коридор упрётся в дверь, там штабная.

— Думаешь, ребята уже там?

— Если их, как и нас, ничто не задержало, то скорее всего да. Коридоры одинаковы по длине.

Дойдя до нужной двери, я дёрнул за ручку. Ничего не вышло. Я дёргал сильнее, упираясь тяжёлым ботинком в косяк, на случай, если дверь заклинило от старости. Но та не поддавалась, дверь была закрыта на замок. Попробовал выбить её ногой, отчего громко выругался, чуть не сломав вместо двери ногу. Да, построено надёжно.

— Что теперь? Назад?

— Нет, — подумав, ответил я, — ждём здесь.

— Думаю, с другой стороны тоже закрыто, так чего же мы здесь будем ждать?

— Может и не закрыто, в таких ситуациях надо ждать хотя бы полчаса, если Джон не придёт, оставляем знак и двигаем назад.

— Какой ещё знак?

— Не знаю, придумаем что-нибудь.

— Замечательно, — буркнул брюнет, облокачиваясь на стену.

Примерно через пятнадцать минут с другой стороны послышался стук. Я встал с пола, на котором успел рассесться в ожидании, и протянул руку, чтобы простучать в ответ. Но моя рука была перехвачена.

— Ты уверен, что это они? — молодой человек настороженно смотрел на дверь.

— Уверен, — всё ещё улыбаясь, подтвердил я. С той стороны Джон отстучал гимн любимой футбольной команды. Я аккуратно убрал со своего запястья узкую ладонь и простучал тот же мотив в ответ.

Заскрипели засовы, и дверь медленно открылась. Моему взору предстала странная картина: за спиной, открывшего дверь, Джона пожилая леди и кудрявый парень, размахивая руками, спорили о чём-то, постоянно указывая на какой-то прибор, поставленный на стол.

— Дурдом, — вздохнул друг, пропуская нас внутрь, — они спорят о чём-то, а я даже не могу понять кто прав. Кажется, мы многое пропустили с тобой, дружище.

Когда Джон закрыл дверь, леди обратила на нас внимание.

— Живо к аппарату, — скомандовала она.

— Знакомьтесь, это Мэри Хадсон, — кивнул на старушку доктор. — Миссис Хадсон, это Себастьян Моран и Джеймс Мориарти. Возможно, вы знали Себастьяна?

Женщина покачала головой, а мы не посмели ослушаться эффектную старушку и прошли к аппарату. Первым был Мориарти. Я повторил его действия.

**Конец Pov Моран**


	24. Chapter 24

Джон внимательно следил за тем, как Джим и Себастьян повторили то же, что недавно делали они с Шерлоком. К счастью, реакция аппарата была всё той же, так что Ватсон смог облегчённо выдохнуть — его друг вновь жив и здоров, что не могло не радовать. Джон поздравил друга с возвращением в строй, и они обменялись жизнерадостными улыбками, в которых читалось такое облегчение, какое в состоянии испытать, пожалуй, только тот человек, которому удалось одолеть смертельную болезнь.

Однако теперь доктора заинтересовало устройство проверяющего агрегата. Он заметил, что и Холмс, и Мориарти без колебаний подносят руку к игле, даже не озаботившись проверить её стерильность. Также, бывший военный отметил, что на приборах, которыми их с Шерлоком проверяли военные, игл не было вовсе. Как медика, мужчину не могло не заинтересовать это устройство. Но, так как детектив был теперь очень занят, роясь в каком-то шкафу, а Джеймс заставлял Себастьяна снова пройти проверку, вопросы пришлось обратить к его старой, в любом понимании этого слова, знакомой.

— Мэ… Миссис Хадсон, — позвал он женщину, с любопытством наблюдавшую за всем вокруг происходящим.

— Да? — отозвалась она, повернувшись к нему.

— На счёт этих аппаратов… разве не было бы безопаснее сменять иглу или хотя бы дезинфицировать? Нам повезло, и все оказались не заражены, но ведь есть и другие заболевания, о которых не стоит забывать, большинство из них передаются через кровь, о многих человек может даже не догадываться…

— О, не переживай! За то время, что тебя не было с нами, медицина была вынуждена интенсивно развиваться. Когда только возвели стену, всех жителей надо было проверить. С теми приборами, что были на тот момент, это занимало так много времени! А времени у нас не было, надо было делать всё как можно быстрее. Тогда кому-то из учёных пришла в голову эта идея с иглами. Ты заметил, что иголка очень тонкая и даже по цвету отлична от тех, какими пользовались раньше? — получив утвердительный кивок, пожилая леди продолжила. — Это очень удобное изобретение. В аппарат встроена игольная катушка. Это бионить, снаружи она затвердевает, становясь похожа на кончик иглы, потом, когда она входит в плоть она довольно быстро растворяется, но аппарат успевает взять пробу. Таким образом, следующий делает прокол совершенно новой иглой. Это работает быстро, так что ты и не заметил.

— Это… весьма практично, — удивлению Джона не было предела, —, а как на счёт аппаратов военных? Там не было игл, то есть, этой бионити.

— У них какие-то новые модели, с очень тонкой нитью, её почти не видно, да и выходит она не более чем на миллиметр. Но вот что я скажу, старые аппараты меня никогда не подводили, и, что бы там не говорил твой друг, новое не всегда лучшее!

— Спасибо за экскурс, миссис Хадсон, — улыбнулся доктор, теперь ему было понятно, о чём спорили эти двое, пока он запускал Се6а и Мориарти. Что и говорить, сколько бы лет ни прошло, а поколения всегда найдут себе камень преткновения.

Закончив разговор со старушкой, Джон заметил, что Себастьян всё ещё стоит возле аппарата, и по его глазам видно, что что-то его сейчас очень не устраивает. Говоря проще, казалось, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он будет готов придушить парня, стоящего напротив. Похоже, Джима не устраивало то, что Моран больше не зомби, и он надеялся, что старый аппарат даёт сбой.

— Пятый раз! — прорычал Себ, грозно нависая над Мориарти.

Надо отметить, что с ростом бывшего военного, это получалось действительно впечатляюще. Но, похоже, у Джеймса с восприятием было что-то не так. Брюнет на мгновенье притих, бросая на мужчину быстрый восторженный взгляд, но моментально беря себя в руки, снова начал настаивать на ещё одной проверке.

-Даже Джон не мог заставить меня проходить осмотры чаще, чем раз в полгода! Я уже четыре раза прошёл этот, чего тебе неймётся?!

— Раз в полгода? Да, я особенный, — широко улыбаясь, отметил Мориарти.

— Шёл бы ты, особенный… Другу своему помог, а то вон он, скоро весь в шкаф залезет.

— А толку-то? Если ты не заражён, то и с кровью нам с твоей ничего не светит. Шерлок наверняка ищет что-нибудь для опытов.

Дальше Джон не слушал, обращая своё внимания на Шерлока, который, как оказалось, действительно уже на половину был в шкафу. Что он там искал, было не понятно. Вокруг валялись запакованные шприцы, бинты и прочие медицинские мелочи. Бутыльки с разными лекарствами аккуратно стояли рядом на столике. Но, видимо, целью поисков было что-то другое.

— Шерлок, — никакой реакции, парень всё так же старательно пробирается вглубь полок, тогда Джон позвал громче: — Шерлок!

— Ауч, — от громкого окрика молодой человек дёрнулся и ударился головой об полку. С недовольным лицом он выбрался из шкафа и с упрёком посмотрел на доктора. — Что такое?

— Что именно ты ищешь?

— Что-нибудь не столь древнее, — он презрительно посмотрел на валяющийся рядом с его ногой шприц.

— Чем тебе шприц не угодил? — искренне не понимал Ватсон. — Помнится, у меня ты без проблем брал кровь таким же вот…

— Ты был зомби, я не особо задумывался, чем и как брать кровь, тебе бы это всё равно не повредило. А сейчас, я могу не туда попасть этой нелепой штуковиной, или вовсе занести твоему другу какую-нибудь инфекцию, или…

— Тихо, тихо, притормози, — Джон даже поднял вверх ладонь, как бы говоря «стоп». — Я доктор, в конце концов, уж кровь-то на анализы я взять могу. Но ты уверен, что в этом есть смысл? Себ больше не зомби.

— Для чистоты эксперимента…

— Какого ещё эксперимента?

— Не важно, я о том, что проверить обязательно надо! Лучше всего взять кровь твоего друга, твою и мою, для сравнения.

— Хорошо, но здесь нет даже микроскопа, нам нужно обратно в 221b.

— Бери анализ у Себастьяна, и идём, — распорядился детектив.

— Правильно, — рядом появилась миссис Хадсон. — Вы идите в лабораторию, а мы с мальчиками спустимся к складам, вам всем надо поесть, а этому молодому человеку, не помешало бы переодеться, — женщина придирчиво осмотрела Морана и перевела взгляд на ноги Джона. — Да и тебе тоже, а то не военный, а беглец сиротского приюта.

— Я тоже в лабораторию, — засуетился Мориарти.

— Вы, молодой человек, поможете нам на складе, — безапелляционно высказала старушка. Тон её был таким, что никому в голову не пришло препираться.

— Мы не проверяли нижний ярус, — нахмурился Ватсон.

— Ничего, он у меня под присмотром, — лукаво улыбнулась старушка Мэри, сдёргивая тряпицу со стола, на котором обнаружилось несколько мониторов.

— Камеры слежения? — с чуть ли не светящимися глазами выдохнул Джеймс. Он подобрался к старым мониторам и, казалось, что его больше ничего не волнует.

— Программист, что-ль? — удивилась леди.

— Компьютерный гений, — поморщился Шерлок.

Пока Джон брал у товарища кровь, Шерлок вернулся к шкафу и достал оттуда ещё несколько колб. Мориарти тем временем с восторгом изучал старые машины, не забывая, тем не менее, проверять безопасность складов. Как только доктор закончил, миссис Хадсон отправила его и Шерлока в лабораторию, а сама погнала Джима и Себастьяна на нижний ярус.

***

Джон чувствовал себя на удивление спокойно. Нынешняя ситуация очень походила на его образ жизни прежде. Когда вокруг не виднелся полуразрушенный город, и не нужно было волноваться о зомби, всё было как при обычной миссии. Однажды, они должны были доставить одного профессора в убежище, так что и роль ассистента была уже выучена: знай себе пробирки подавай.

Когда доктор и детектив вновь оказались в лаборатории, Ватсону действительно пришлось вспомнить навыки ассистента — слушай указания и старайся не дать кое-кому в глаз. По просьбе Шерлока, Джон таскал микроскоп с одного стола на другой, но стоило его закрепить, как детектив находил повод передвинуть прибор куда-то ещё. Выдержав эту пытку, бывший военный был вознаграждён несколькими минутами покоя, пока голубоглазый гений искал по столам ещё какие-то мелочи. В итоге на столе возле микроскопа стоял внушительный строй колбочек и чаш разных форм и размеров. Потом Холмс рассортировал по разным ёмкостям кровь Морана и отложил опустевшие шприцы.

— Теперь твоя, — сказал он, глядя на Джона. Тот послушно взял несколько запакованных шприцов и вскрыл их. Обработав спиртом сгиб на руке, он приметил вену и аккуратно ввёл иглу.

Шерлок с восхищением наблюдал за уверенными действиями доктора. Его завораживало то, как он, не дрогнувшей рукой и без перемен в лице, медленно вводит металл под кожу, как неторопливо тёмная кровь заполняет пластиковую полость шприца. Шерлок отметил, что мужчина, будучи правшой, идеально справляется с этой операцией левой рукой. Когда два шприца были заполнены, Шерлок ощутил разочарование от прерванного наблюдения. Эти шприцы оказались в его руке, и он сквозь тонкие пластиковые стенки смог почувствовать тепло джоновой крови. Это тактильное ощущение странно будоражило воображение. Перед внутренним взором появилась недавняя картина: полуголый Джон после душа, с редкими капельками, сбегающими по рельефному торсу, — теперь от ощущения в руке, казалось, что он знает, какой тёплой была кожа доктора в тот момент. От мыслей острые скулы покрылись лёгким румянцем, и Шерлок поспешил к своим колбам, чтобы не выдать себя. Когда он закончил разливать кровь из шприцов, он успокоил свой разум и вновь невозмутимо обратился к Джону.

— Теперь моя очередь, — он потянулся за упаковкой в руках Ватсона, но тот отвёл руки в сторону.

— Других не колешь, а себя не жалко? Я здесь доктор, так что давай, показывай руки.

Шерлок протянул обе руки вперёд, впервые за долгое время, ощущая себя действительно глупо. Но это ощущение быстро прошло, когда тёплые руки Джона коснулись его. Большими пальцами док прощупывал сгибы локтей, ища вену. Кажется, детектив затаил дыхание, так деликатно бывший военный обращался со своим «пациентом». Скулы снова покраснели, «как школьница» упрекнул себя парень за странную реакцию и нахмурился. Джон растолковал всё по-своему.

— Не бойся, больно не будет, я тебе не студент с дрожащими руками, — мужчина ободряюще улыбнулся, от чего в уголках его глаз появились маленькие морщинки, придающие взгляду теплоты.- Колоть буду в левую, там вена ближе, легче попасть. Возражений нет?

Шерлок покачал головой, какие могли быть возражения? Джон стал действовать ещё аккуратнее, от чего процесс обработки места укола больше походил на поглаживания. Это не придавало детективу спокойствия, скулы теперь уже по-настоящему зарделись, к счастью Джон был занят рукой и шприцами, так что ничего не заметил. Холмс на этот раз не обращал внимания на то, как наполняются шприцы, его взгляд не отрывался от, сосредоточенного на работе, доктора. Чем дольше Шерлок смотрел, тем меньше ему хотелось заняться экспериментом, и тем больше было желание проверить, так ли тепло тело военного, как его кровь. Стоило Джону закончить, детектив поспешил продолжить сортировать колбы, дабы не допустить чего-то непоправимого и не упустить возможность провести важный, на его усмотрение, эксперимент.

Вскоре парень полностью ушёл в своё занятие, переливая, проверяя и замешивая пробы крови, он уже не видел, как внимательно и неотрывно следил за каждым его движением бывший зомби, усевшийся на противоположной стороне широкого лабораторного стола.


	25. Chapter 25

**Pov Моран**

Пока Джеймс развлекался со старенькими компьютерами, я успел немного расспросить миссис Хадсон о том, кто собственно она такая. Пожилая леди легко шла на контакт и с удовольствием ответила на многие мои вопросы. Я был немного удивлён, узнав, что эта женщина и есть та самая Мэри — последняя девушка моего военного товарища. Когда Джон рассказывал о том, что разошлись они хорошо, даже по-дружески, я не верил ему. Ну, какая девушка останется другом парню, променявшему её на мужиков? Нет, я лично не имел ничего против предпочтений моего друга, я смотрю на это просто: хочешь — бери, не хочешь — беги, а парень или девушка… Один раз живём! По крайней мере, раньше так было, а теперь о морали и прочих тормозах вообще говорить сложно. Помню, был у нас один случай в Таиланде, ох и побегали мы с доктором. Однако, сейчас не о том. В общем, не верил я, что влюблённая женщина могла спокойно всё воспринять. Но, вот, миссис Хадсон заставила меня изменить своё мнение. Конечно, она не была равнодушна к случившемуся, но смогла сохранить к Джону тёплые чувства, со временем превратившиеся в ту самую дружбу, в которой меня убеждал некогда Ватсон. Помимо отношений с Джоном, женщина рассказала и о многом другом. По окончанию беседы, казалось-бы не слушавший нас, Мориарти оторвался от компьютеров с крайне довольным выражением лица.

— Замечательно, у нашего несведущего в межличностных отношениях «детектива» всё-таки есть шансы с вашим доктором, у меня есть новая информация о зомби, и хранилища безопасны. Пока всё идет, может и не совсем гладко, но явно не безуспешно. Я хотел бы ещё порыться в базах компьютера, когда мы закончим на складе. Вы не против, миссис Хадсон? — брюнет состроил настолько умильную рожицу, что старушка точно не смогла бы ему отказать. Даже не уверен, смог бы это сделать я.

— Ладно, ладно, — заворковала старушка, - но, сначала марш за необходимым.

Леди прошествовала к третей двери, не ведущую ни в один из двух коридоров, за ней была лестница и заросший пылью лифт. Мы пошли по лестнице, так как выяснилось, что подъёмник уже давно неисправен. Когда мы спустились, компьютерный гений тотчас скрылся в какой-то подсобной комнате. Никакие увещевания пожилой дамы не действовали, и она, махнув рукой, повела меня одного в нужные помещения. Мы выбрали кое-каких продуктов; я прихватил смену одежды, благо душевые в бункере были, так что можно и помыться и переодеться в привычную форму. Пока я подбирал одежду для Джона, миссис Хадсон взяла ещё какую-то аппаратуру и велела мне прихватить матрасов, так как, скорее всего, заночевать нам предстоит здесь. Всего набралось много, и я с сожалением отметил, что в основном тащить всё придётся мне, так как ни старушка, ни Мориарти много не унесут. Подумалось, что надо было отправить брюнета вместе с этим их детективом. С Джоном мы быстрее бы всё перенесли наверх, а так придётся побегать по лестнице.

Подойдя к лестнице, мы услышали, как из подсобки выходит Джим. Руки его были перемазаны чем-то тёмным: соляркой или маслом, а может ещё чем; и даже на щеке виднелся отпечаток пальца. Выходя, он как раз оттирал руки какой-то тряпицей. Я всё ещё тянул тюк к лестнице. Брюнет подошёл к лифту и нажал кнопку.

— Вуаля! — произнёс он, и двери со скрежетом разошлись

— Господи, — всплеснула руками женщина, - да, как же ты?

— Ловкость рук и работа головой, второе, разумеется, в большей степени.

— Я думал, ты спец по компьютерам, — заметил я.

— Я по всему спец, — самодовольно отозвался тот. И, чёрт знает, что меня дёрнуло, я протянул руку и большим пальцем стёр грязь с его скулы, ладонью, случайно пройдясь по щеке. Так бывает, что какая-то мелочь мозолит взгляд, и ты стремишься это исправить. Возможно, со стороны моё движение выглядело странно, но сделать это стоило хотя бы ради реакции: большие карие глаза распахнулись, становясь просто невероятно выразительными, а сам парень замер, словно цепенея.

Миссис Хадсон, к счастью, была занята осмотром лифта и ничего не заметила.

— Ладно, тогда, занесём всё разом, — радостно заявила леди, оборачиваясь к нам.

Она подхватила коробку и понесла её в кабину, я, последовав примеру, взял груз и, проходя мимо так и стоящего на месте парня, шепнул ему на ухо:

— Отомри, я не кусаюсь.

На самом деле меня удивило то, что молодой человек так остро отреагировал на мои действия. Неужели он всё-таки меня боится? Надеюсь, он знает, что в каждой шутке есть доля истины, ведь я и правда больше никого не укушу или ещё чего хуже… он же видел уже, что я больше не опасен. Возможно, придётся потом с ним пообщаться на эту тему, но в более располагающей обстановке.

Молодой человек, тем временем, вздрогнул и поспешил помочь леди с приборами. Когда мы вернулись в штабную, Джона и его кудрявого товарища всё ещё не было. Потому я принялся помогать разобрать принесённое, а Мориарти вновь ушёл в компьютер, и снова казалось, будто он потерял связь с внешним миром.

**Конец Pov Моран**

**Pov Джон**

Я сидел на дальней от детектива стороне стола и наблюдал, как с каждым опытом он становится всё более и более раздражённым, при этом всё меньше и меньше обращая внимание на окружающее. Он едва повёл бровью, когда я, потянувшись, случайно задел пустую колбу, которая незамедлительно оказалась осколками на полу. Совершенно не среагировал, когда по прошествии часа, я спросил об успехах. Так что мне оставалось лишь молча сидеть и наблюдать. Честно говоря, мне и не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, что тесты не дают никаких желаемых результатов. Видимо, ни моя кровь, ни кровь Себастьяна не сохранила ничего от нашей бытности зомби. Может, я и не знаю этого парня достаточно долго, чтобы делать такие выводы, но отчего-то мне кажется, что раздражать его может как раз таки отсутствие у экспериментов новаторских результатов. Мне не стыдно сказать, что меня это напротив радовало. Такого удовлетворения от осознания, что я человек, я не мог бы испытать, не побывав тем монстром, каким я был столько лет. Думаю, и Себастьян порадуется, узнав, что он абсолютно точно нормальный. Чего не могу сказать о Мориарти, этот юноша в чём-то похож на Шерлока, потому он будет не в меньшем раздражении, чем сам детектив. Боюсь представить, на что они пойдут дальше, чтобы разгадать сложившуюся ситуацию. Мне думается, что родись они в том мире, в каком родились мы с Себом, эти ребята стали бы выдающимися личностями. Не знаю, правда, в чём выдающимися, всё же то, чем они увлекаются на самом деле далеко от того, чем занимались те же детективы, но они точно не были бы простыми, заурядными обывателями.

За своими мыслями, я и не заметил, что сижу и внимательно разглядываю парня, так же не замечающего моего пристального взгляда. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что я засмотрелся: его чёткие, выверенные движения завораживают взгляд. Меня всегда цепляло то, как учёные, врачи, военные, в общем люди любой профессии обращаются со своим оборудованием: из действий уходит всё лишнее, взгляд сконцентрирован, и даже дыхание выравнивается до такой степени, что кажется, будто весь организм подстраивается под работу. И вот перед вами будто бы уже не просто человек, а идеально сгармонированное создание, не знающее волнений и ошибок. И тот волшебный момент, когда это холодное правильное существо отложит своё орудие и вновь превратится в человека, но его вы уже видите в новом свете, зная, что внутри он тот на кого не страшно положиться, тот, кто не совершит по глупости ошибки. Возможно, моё мнение покажется странным, но я врач и солдат, я хирург зашивавший на поле боя кровавое месиво, которое под моими руками вновь становилось чьим-то телом. Я знаю, что я ценю в людях, и именно это я увидел в Холмсе, пока он уверенно смешивал что-то в чашах перед ним.

Где-то ещё через двадцать минут, Шерлок молча вылил все эксперименты в раковину, оставив там и колбы.

— Ничего, — угрюмо возвестил он, направляясь к выходу из лаборатории.

— Оно и к лучшему, — заметил я, понимая, что ему не понять моего облегчения.

— Может, хоть Мориарти нас чем-нибудь порадует, — в голосе брюнета с лёгкостью улавливалась надежда.

— Но Джим помогает Себу и Мэри на складе.

— Я уверен, он не упустил шанса порыться в том компьютере в поисках информации.

— Наверное, ты прав, но не думаю, что в военном компьютере он смог бы прочесть всё что захотел.

— Ты просто не знаешь этого пройдоху, если кто и сможет что-то поиметь с этого металлолома, то только он.

— Даже боюсь спрашивать, во что ты вляпался, чтобы об этом узнать.

Шерлок лишь улыбнулся, продолжая быстро двигаться в сторону штабной.

Когда мы вернулись, штабная комната была похожа на квартирку какой-нибудь среднестатистической небольшой семейки: Джеймс был перемазан мазутом и сидел за компьютером, с ногами забравшись на стул, и был похож на сына механика, который разрывается между мастерской и интернетом; Миссис Хадсон откуда-то достала конфорку и, похоже, готовила обед, а может ужин, из полуфабрикатов, найденных очевидно на складе; Себастьян при этом удивил меня больше всех, он сидел на табурете, привалившись спиной к стене, и читал газету, очень старую, судя по её плачевному состоянию.

— Джон, — улыбнулся мне товарищ, оторвавшись от потемневших страниц, — представляешь, последний выпуск! Помнишь, матч, который состоялся как раз перед началом этого задания? Наши победили, а через день стадион переоборудовали под вертолётные площадки для военных. Читаю, и мне не верится, что сейчас всё это вообще не имеет значения…

— Хах, ты всегда находишь время для футбола, но мне кажется сейчас не самое подходящее, — я невольно улыбнулся, чувствуя, будто несмотря ни на что, жизнь налаживается.

— Вообще-то я ждал тебя, — нахмурился друг. — Я принёс нам форму, но лично мне не помешал бы душ, и раз уж мы отсюда не торопимся, я вполне мог бы его принять. Но наша боевая леди ни в какую не соглашается с тем, чтобы мы ходили поодиночке.

— Конечно, — заявила миссис Хадсон, взмахнув половником. — Если вы зашли, где гарантии, что к нам не заявится ещё кто-нибудь?

— Я вам уже говорил — у нас был ключ, — на удивление спокойно сказал Себастьян, очевидно, спорить с пожилой женщиной ему уже надоело, и он смирился.

— Мало ли, у кого он ещё окажется!

Себ лишь закатил глаза и закрылся газетой. Теперь я понимаю, с чего вдруг мой товарищ воспылал любовью к этой макулатуре.

— Ладно, — примирительно начал я, — всё равно у нас есть время, и я не прочь сполоснуться и переодеться во что-нибудь более привычное, — я посмотрел на свою одежду, понимая, что узкие длинные джинсы мне уже действительно надоели, и хотелось бы одеть что-то своего размера. Да ещё и стоптанные за столько лет ботинки! - Себ, ты захватил там какую-нибудь обувь?

— Сорок три, верно?

— Что бы я без тебя делал? — вновь улыбнулся я.

— Бегал бы босиком, разумеется.

— Так, мы пошли, а вам парни после сегодняшнего дня тоже не помешало бы помыться.

— Позже, — буркнул компьютерный гений, тарабаня по клавиатуре.

— Позже, — подтвердил Шерлок, заглядывающий через его плечо.

Мы ушли, расслабившись и по старой привычке обсуждая футбол. Себ пересказал мне подробности вычитанного матча. И теперь мы вновь ощущали себя собой: на базе, так похожей на прочие военные заведения, с разговорами из старой привычной жизни. Лишь мысли о будущем добавляли нотку волнения в непринуждённую беседу.

**Конец Pov Джон**


	26. Chapter 26

С шумом бежала вода из слегка поржавевших кранов, смывая с мужчин напряжение этого дня. И не только напряжение, разумеется. Один из бывших военных остервенело оттирал тело тряпкой, которой пришлось заменить не обнаруженную мочалку. Так как Джону посчастливилось смыть с себя многолетний слой грязи ещё прошлым вечером, он покончил с водными процедурами раньше, и теперь стоял, вытираясь, возле зеркала.

— Аргх, — раздалось из душевой, в которой всё ещё намывался Себастьян, — что это за дрянь такая?!

— Это? — Ватсон взглянул на друга, — Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но, судя по шраму рядом, это то, что служило нам кровью последние… в общем, последнее время. Я не знаю, когда кровь превращалась в это, но уверен, что мы долго проходили с таким составом.

— Пакость, — буркнул Моран, не отрываясь от своего дела.

Джону нечего было возразить, потому он промолчал. Пока он одевался в найденную товарищем одежду, никто не проронил ни слова. Однако, когда доктор одевшись подошёл к зеркалу, отмечая появляющуюся щетину, Себ снова заговорил.

— И что дальше?

— Думаю, можно бы и побриться. Похоже, мне не приходилось об этом заботиться все те годы…

— Ты знаешь, я не о том, — тот знал, но меньше всего хотел бы об этом размышлять, однако друг настаивал, — Что нам делать дальше? Как жить?

— Попробуем как прежде… Или здесь, на базе, как солдаты или там, за стеной, кем получится…

— А ты сможешь, как раньше? — Себастьян выключил воду и вышел из кабинки, остановившись рядом со стопкой одежды, поверх которой лежало сухое полотенце. — Я ведь помню крики, стоны, даже мольбы тех, кем… кого убил, пока был этим монстром. Джон, я помню слёзы в глазах своей первой жертвы! Как… как после этого мы сможем «как раньше»? Ведь ты тоже помнишь? Я уверен, ты не можешь не помнить…

— Мы солдаты, Себ. Мы убивали и прежде, — конечно, доктор помнил, помнил всё так же ярко, как своё первое сражение, первого поверженного врага, но это… Это было хуже, намного хуже, и он это прекрасно понимал.

— Нет, это не то! Тогда мы убивали таких же солдат, тех, кто знал на что шёл, выбирая этот путь. Но после смерти… Это были простые люди. Боже, там даже были женщины! Мы совершали ужасное, как после этого…

— Прекрати! — Ватсон не выдержал и прервал товарища, повысив голос. Взяв себя в руки, он продолжил. — Я понимаю, прекрасно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Я прохожу через то же самое. Но, пойми, мы не можем повернуть время вспять. Лучшее, что мы можем сделать, это постараться быть хоть как-то полезными тому миру, что ещё остался в живых. Возможно, это поможет хотя бы немного притупить воспоминания о содеянном. А если повезёт, они останутся грубым шрамом где-то глубоко внутри и позволят нам начать новую жизнь. Конечно, мы не сможем вычеркнуть этот кошмар из жизни, но наше будущее зависит от того, как мы поведём себя сейчас. Нам нельзя опускать руки и уходить в самокопание.

— Да, ты прав. Как всегда, — бывший военный чуть улыбнулся. — Прости, я просто…

— Всё нормально, — махнул рукой доктор. — На самом деле, если бы не ты, то я начал бы тот же самый разговор, просто мы поменялись бы ролями.

— Не думаю, что у меня бы вышло толкнуть такую же речь!

— О, если я тебя хоть немного знаю, то ты высказался бы куда более впечатлительно…

— Но менее содержательно, — совсем приободрился Моран.

— Нет смысла спорить, мы определённо друг друга стоим, — ответил Джон.

— Как у вас всё славно. Аж, противно, — пробурчал вошедший в помещение Мориарти, задержавший угрюмый, но заинтересованный взгляд на всё ещё полуголом Себастьяне, который так внимательно слушал прежде Джона, что застыл с майкой в руках, но всём остальном уже на теле.

— Кто-то не в духе, — заметил военный натянув-таки майку.

— А его от машины оторвали, он теперь на вас отрываться будет, — объяснил последовавший за компьютерным гением Шерлок.

— Почему не на тебе? — уточнил Джон.

— На нём не получается, он почти ни на что не реагирует, — буркнул Джим, с брезгливостью осматривая кран.

— Просто я не так глуп, чтобы реагировать на твоё плохое настроение.

— Мне кажется, твой кудрявый подразумевает, что мы как раз так глупы, — нахмурился Моран, вопросительно посмотрев на Джона.

— Мой? Не важно. Пойдём лучше обратно к миссис Хадсон, эти двое тут и без нас справятся.

Бывшие военные вышли, посоветовав парням быть аккуратнее с горячей водой, и гении остались вдвоём.

— А ты от доктора прям глаз оторвать не можешь, Шерли!

— Я Шерлок! И ты не прав, — проворчал детектив, подходя к душевой.

— Конечно, я прав, — с широкой улыбкой возвестил Джеймс. — Я всё видел!

— Да, что ты мог видеть! Ты на Себастьяна так пялился, что даже танцуй слон балет рядом с тобой, ты бы не заметил.

— То есть, тот факт, что на Джона ты засмотрелся, ты уже не отрицаешь? — веселился кареглазый.

— Не считаю нужным это комментировать, — Шерлок отвернулся, складывая вещи в сторонку.

— Ну и зануууда! — протянул Джим, чуть помолчав добавил: — А ничего фигурка-то, а?

Холмс наградил его убийственным, но, увы, для Шерлока, не эффективным взглядом, и дальнейшее время прошло в молчании, изредка нарушаемым безответными репликами Мориарти.


End file.
